Written in the stars
by Romy92
Summary: -Tienes que firmar los papeles del divorcio. -¿Qué prisa tienes? -Mucha. Todo serán ventajas para ti. Podrás estar con todas las mujeres que quieras. -No lo comprendes aún, ¿verdad? La única mujer con la que yo quiero estar eres tú. Jasper&Alice. AU.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-Prólogo-**

Estaba terminando de arreglarme el cabello cuando escuché que llamaban al timbre. Me dirigí a paso ligero hasta la puerta, y en el camino me detuve un momento delante del espejo para verificar que estaba presentable. Aquel vestido rojo me quedaba como un guante –siendo poco modesta –, y los tacones de diez centímetros estilizaban a la perfección mis piernas, además de que me hacían más alta, cosa que me encantaba. Jamás había estado orgullosa de mi metro y medio de altura. Me había maquillado muy sutilmente porque no quería parecer un cuadro yendo demasiado pintada, y ya había aceptado hacía tiempo que mi cabello no tenía arreglo. Le dediqué una sonrisita al espejo y al final me decidí a abrir la puerta.

Volví a sonreír cuando vi a la persona que me estaba esperando. Delante de mí se encontraba Garret, el mejor hombre que había conocido, y que, estaba segura, conocería en la vida. Llevaba un bonito conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta de color gris, con una camiseta negra que le quedaba estupendamente y que hacía resaltar sus grandes ojos azules. Se había peinado del mismo modo que siempre, pero aquel día tenía algo que lo hacía demasiado atractivo para mi bienestar mental.

-Hola, preciosa –me saludó con una radiante y perfecta sonrisa a la vez que sacaba de su espalda un gran ramo de flores que había estado escondiendo.

-Oh, Garret, no tenías que haberte molestado –le dije cogiendo las flores para después agradecérselo con un beso.

-Sabes que nada que se refiera a ti me molesta. ¿Estás lista?

-Sí, un segundo que voy a poner las flores en agua –lo invité a pasar y caminé hasta la cocina, donde coloqué su hermoso regalo dentro de un jarrón para que no se secara. –Ya podemos irnos –le informé una vez volví al salón.

Garret me tendió su brazo y ambos salimos de mi casa. Me ayudó a subir a su coche y después, cuando él también estuvo dentro, arrancó hasta nuestro restaurante predilecto.

Él y yo llevábamos once meses saliendo y jamás habíamos tenido ningún problema. Sí que habíamos discutido alguna que otra vez, pero nunca sobre nada serio, por lo que nuestra relación era muy cómoda y agradable. Lo que ocurría, era que había un insignificante detalle que se encontraba entre medio de nosotros dos. Yo estaba casada. O mejor dicho, continuaba casada. Me casé a los diecinueve años con el hombre que pensé que estaría conmigo para toda la vida, pero lo nuestro sólo duró tres meses, aunque jamás nos divorciamos, sólo nos separamos. No me sentía orgullosa de aquello, pero a Garret no le importaba porque me quería, y yo no podía ser más feliz a su lado.

Una vez estuvimos en el restaurante, pedimos lo que solíamos pedir siempre que íbamos allí, y después, de repente, Garret entrelazó su mano con la mía, hincó una de sus rodillas en el suelo y me observó con intensidad. En aquel momento se me detuvo el corazón. Todas las personas que se encontraban en aquel instante en el restaurante nos miraron con asombro.

-Garret, ¿qué estás…? –comencé, pero me pidió que me callara con un leve movimiento de su mano.

-Esto tendría que haberlo hecho durante los postres, pero no puedo esperar más. Alice, sabes que te quiero, y creo que tú también me quieres a mí –respiró hondo una vez porque estaba bastante nervioso. –También sé que si aceptas lo que te voy a pedir, nuestra relación no va a ser muy diferente de la que tenemos ahora, pero necesito asegurarme de que vas a ser mía para siempre, así que, ¿me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo casándote conmigo? –preguntó sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo. La abrió, y pude ver un precioso anillo de oro blanco con diminutos diamantes incrustados.

Parpadeé totalmente atónita, pero cuando me atreví a asentir, lo hice con toda la seguridad del mundo.

-Sí, claro que sí –pude contestarle finalmente justo antes de que colocara el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda. Sonreí totalmente emocionada, sabiendo que se me habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas, y cuando Garret se puso en pie, lo hice yo también y lo abracé. Todas las personas que habían presenciado nuestro compromiso aplaudieron, y yo me sonrojé de la cabeza a los pies, pero no pudo importarme menos. Para mí sólo existía Garret, mi futuro marido.

Cené muy poco porque aún sentía que me temblaba todo el cuerpo a causa de aquella fantástica sorpresa, y cuando salimos del restaurante, decidimos ir a pasear.

-¿De verdad que te gusta? –me preguntó otra vez Garret cuando se percató de que volvía a mirar la nueva joya que decoraba mi mano.

-Es una preciosidad –murmuré sin poder apartar la vista de mi dedo, que brillaba intensamente.

-Quería algo que pudiera compararse contigo, pero como no encontré nada, al final me decidí por este anillo –bromeó y no pude hacer más que sonreír. Tenía la sensación de que me quedaría con aquella sonrisa plantada en la cara de por vida. Entonces, de repente, me puse seria y me detuve al mismo tiempo. – ¿Qué ocurre? –me preguntó Garret preocupado.

Recordé que no podía casarme con él si primero no anulaba mi primer matrimonio, y toda la ilusión que me había estado invadiendo minutos antes se disipó.

-Estoy casada –musité observando de nuevo el anillo, y me entraron ganas de llorar ante aquella dolorosa realidad.

-Lo sé. Ya contaba con eso, cielo. Pero no tienes porqué preocuparte. Puedes enviarle los papeles del divorcio a tu futuro ex-marido. Sólo tendrá que firmarlos y se acabó. Las cosas complicadas déjaselas a mis abogados, ellos se ocuparán de todo –Garret era una persona adinerada, ya que su familia contaba con numerosas empresas, y su herencia era casi ilimitada, así que siempre tenía contactos que podían sernos de ayuda.

-Pero…no sé si… –comencé pero no supe acabar la frase.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de Jasper, y tal vez sea algo violento que de repente le lleguen los papeles del divorcio sin que le dé ninguna explicación previa.

-Entonces llámale. Explícale que vas a casarte de nuevo y que necesitas su firma. No se opondrá, estoy seguro. Al fin y al cabo, tú misma has dicho que hace mucho tiempo que no sabes nada de él.

Era cierto. Hacía seis años que me había marchado de Dilley con un puñado de sueños y de esperanzas. Jasper jamás me había llamado ni se había preocupado por mí a pesar de que estábamos y continuábamos casados, así que opté por olvidarle. Y lo logré cuando conocí a Garret tres años después de haberme instalado en Nueva York.

Asentí sonriendo de nuevo y me acerqué a mi futuro marido para besarle con ganas. Sabía que si no hubiera sido por él, jamás habría salido adelante, y por aquella misma razón debía divorciarme de Jasper para poder casarme con Garret.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo^^**

**Tal y como os dije, aquí me tenéis otra vez con mi nueva historia. Tenéis que saber que me encantó escribirla, así que espero que a vosotros os guste leerla :D**

**Mañana subiré el primer capítulo, pero primero tengo que saber que os gusta, así que creo que ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer ;p**

**¿Nos leemos mañana? ¡Espero que sí!**

**XOXO**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-1-**

Caminé de un lado a otro de la habitación, metiendo y sacando cosas de la maleta.

-¿Estás segura de que lo que vas a hacer es una buena idea? –me preguntó mi mejor amiga Rosalie, observándome desde la cama.

-No, pero no puedo hacer nada más –le contesté con prisa. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa porque no sabía cual sería el mejor tipo de ropa para llevarme. No sabía si en Dilley haría frío o calor, llovería o haría sol. Me estaba estresando.

-¿Por qué no dejas que Garret se ocupe de todo esto?

-Él está muy atareado con su trabajo. Además, ya hizo bastante por mí. Por si no lo recuerdas, hace dos semanas se ocupó de enviarle los papeles del divorcio a Jasper y después, al ver que no los recibíamos de vuelta firmados, lo llamó. ¡No es problema nuestro que el sistema de correo y la línea telefónica de Dilley sea un asco! –terminé de exasperarme y tuve que sentarme en la cama para tranquilizarme.

Tal y como le había explicado a mi amiga, Garret se había ocupado de todo para hacerme el trámite del divorcio más fácil. Cuando tuvo en sus manos los papeles de la separación, se los envió a Jasper. Una semana y media después, Garret estuvo seguro de que no le habrían llegado y optó por llamarlo por teléfono. No pudo comunicarse con él, de modo que no me quedó otra que convencerle para que me dejara ir a Dilley para hablar personalmente con Jasper. Aquella idea no le hizo ni pizca de gracia a mi prometido, pero yo sabía que si trataba personalmente con Jasper me sentiría mucho más tranquila, así que no estuve en paz conmigo misma hasta que conseguí convencerlo. Garret se empeñó en venir conmigo, pero dos días antes le surgió un caso tremendamente importante para su carrera, y le pedí que se quedara en Nueva York. Yo sabía cuidarme sola y conocía Dilley como la palma de mi mano. No me pasaría nada.

-Lo sé, ¿pero por qué tienes que ir tú hasta allí? –me preguntó Rosalie con una ceja levantada.

-Pues no sé, ¿tal vez porque se trata de mi marido? –ironicé.

-Futuro ex-marido.

-De acuerdo, futuro ex-marido. Pero creo que es justo que le explique las razones de nuestro divorcio, ¿no crees?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros y resoplé.

-Mira, hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de él, pero si la cosa fuera al revés, me sentaría un poco mal que él quisiera divorciarse de mí sin darme ninguna explicación. Es algo raro, pero así me siento.

-Te entiendo. Si no lo hablas con él personalmente, tendrás remordimientos. ¿Es eso a lo que te refieres?

Asentí.

-Entonces, hazlo. Supongo que no va a ocurrir nada.

-Sólo voy a estar un día allí, dos como mucho. Únicamente tengo que hacer que Jasper firme los papeles.

-Tal vez no quiera firmarlos…–musitó Rosalie observándose con demasiado esmero una uña.

-¿Por qué no tendría que querer?

-No sé, eres su mujer.

-Pues no lo ha parecido en estos últimos seis años –me enfadé cruzándome de brazos.

-Tranquilízate. Tú puedes con todo. ¿De verdad que no quieres que te acompañe?

-No. No hace falta, gracias. Sé que lo pasarías fatal allí, y no quiero hacerte pasar un mal trago –no me imaginaba a Rosalie con sus zapatos de tacón caminando entre serpientes y arañas más parecidas a tarántulas. Dilley era todo lo contrario a Nueva York.

-Entonces te lo agradezco. Pero ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré –suspiré antes de levantarme, y después continué preparando la maleta.

Dos horas después me encontraba con Rosalie en el aeropuerto, esperando a que mi vuelo hacia Texas saliera.

-Todo va a ir bien –me animó ella rodeándome con un brazo. –Y si no, sabes que puedes regresar cuando te apetezca. Allí no te ata nada ni nadie, Alice.

-Lo sé. Pero estoy algo nerviosa.

-Es normal. Pero ya verás como dentro de poco estarás en Nueva York otra vez, y no tardaremos nada en celebrar tu boda –canturreó feliz, y fue capaz de contagiarme su alegría, por lo que sonreí.

En aquel momento, anunciaron que el avión con destino a Houston despegaría en pocos minutos, por lo que me apresuré a despedirme de Rosalie, y caminé a paso ligero hasta mi terminal.

Una vez estuve sentada en el avión, tuve que respirar hondo varias veces para tranquilizarme, pero como no funcionó, a punto estuve de colocarme la mascarilla que se utilizaba en caso de accidente. Me contuve, no era plan de hacer un numerito allí dentro.

Intenté dormir un rato pero no fui capaz. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Jasper en cuanto me viera, porque estaba segura de que no esperaba mi visita. Seguramente él ya se habría hecho a la idea de que jamás volvería a Dilley, y así habría sido si no hubiera tenido problemas para contactar con él. Tampoco estaba segura de cómo se tomaría la noticia. Tal vez se alegraría de poder divorciarse de mí, o tal vez no. Aunque aquella última opción la descartaba totalmente.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, el avión estaba a punto de aterrizar, por lo que me agarré con fuerza al asiento, como si quisiera poder quedarme enganchada a él y así no tener que enfrentar a Jasper. Tenía miedo, era obvio. Además de que estaba muy nerviosa, pero intenté consolarme pensando que tal vez al día siguiente ya podría volver a Nueva York siendo libre.

Una vez bajé del avión, me dirigí a la salida del aeropuerto porque sólo llevaba el equipaje de mano. Una pequeña maletita en la que llevaba ropa para dos días. No esperaba quedarme más.

Hice planes en mi cabeza para situarme. Primero, debía encontrar algún medio de transporte para ir hasta Dilley. Un taxi sería extremadamente caro porque Dilley estaba algo apartado de toda la sociedad, y aunque tenía dinero, no pensaba gastarlo todo sólo en un medio de transporte.

-¿Alice? –escuché una voz que me resultó vagamente familiar, pero no fui capaz de reconocerla hasta que me di la vuelta y vi a la persona que me había llamado. – ¿Alice Brandon?

-¿Charlie? –pregunté con los ojos abiertos como platos. Aquello sí que era una encantadora coincidencia.

-¡Vaya por Dios! ¡Qué ilusión me hace verte, bonita! –casi gritó, y me rodeó con los brazos en un gesto afectuoso que no dudé en corresponder. Charlie Swan era el sheriff de Dilley y el padre de mi mejor amiga de la infancia y cuñada, Bella.

-Lo mismo digo –contesté cuando me separé de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vas a volver a Dilley?

-No, bueno sí, pero sólo por un par de días. Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar.

-¿Y ya tienes a alguien que te lleve hasta el pueblo? –me preguntó amablemente.

-No, estaba pensando en las opciones que tenía.

-Pues no pienses más, yo te llevo.

-Oh, no hace falta que se moleste, señor Swan.

-No es molestia, para nada, cielo. Te llevaré encantado. Ahora mismo volvía yo también, así que no podemos decir que las coincidencias no existen –se rió subiendo a su camioneta. Lo imité y me subí a su lado.

-Es cierto.

-No sabes la ilusión que le hará a Bella saber que estás en el pueblo. Le va a encantar.

-Seguro –contesté con una sonrisa algo triste. No tenía pensado ir al pueblo para ver a nadie, pero ya que me había encontrado con el señor Swan, no podía irme sin visitar a su hija.

-Ya soy abuelo, ¿sabes? –me informó con una sonrisita orgullosa.

-¿De veras? ¿Bella tiene un hijo? –casi grité abriendo exageradamente los ojos.

-Una hija, mejor dicho. Se llama Renesmee y tiene cuatro años. Es una preciosidad.

-Seguro que sí –murmuré feliz por ella, pero no pude evitar pensar que tal vez, si yo me hubiera quedado en el pueblo, en aquel momento también sería madre de un pequeño monstruito de cabello rubio o de una princesita mimada.

Sacudí disimuladamente la cabeza y dejé de pensar en aquellas tonterías.

Pasamos el resto del viaje explicándonos cosas acerca de nuestra vida, y en cuanto llegamos a Dilley, tuve que decirle que me llevara hasta casa de Jasper.

-¿Tenéis algún problema? –me preguntó Charlie cuando detuvo la camioneta frente a la casa que una vez me había pertenecido a mí también.

-No, es que…me voy a casar de nuevo. Y necesito que Jasper firme los papeles del divorcio –terminé explicándoselo porque sentía que necesitaba hacerlo.

-Comprendo. ¿Quieres que me quede?

-No, no hace falta. Muchas gracias por todo –le dije abriendo la puerta de la camioneta.

-De nada, cielo. Y no dudes en venir a visitarme otro día –me dijo antes de arrancar.

Me despedí con la mano y respiré hondo antes de darme la vuelta para encarar la casa de madera que tenía delante. En realidad era muy bonita, más de lo que la recordaba. Tenía dos pisos y un porche precioso en la parte de delante y otro en la parte de atrás. A unos cuantos metros de la casa había un establo donde Jasper guardaba los caballos que poseía, y al otro lado, había un granero de color rojo que siempre me había encantado.

Un estridente ladrido me sacó de la ensoñación en la que me había sumido y pegué un bote del susto. Sonreí ampliamente cuando vi al causante de tanto alboroto.

-¡Sheldon! –grité agachándome un poco para recibir al perro. – ¿Cómo estás, guapo? –pregunté acariciándole la cabeza y el lomo, mientras él me saludaba sin dejar de darme lametones. Al parecer aún se acordaba de mí. Siempre había estado enamorada de aquel perro. Se lo regalé a Jasper un mes después de habernos casado, y recordaba que era sólo una pequeña bola de pelo cuando lo llevé a casa. En cambio, delante de mí había un perro adulto, precioso y muy cariñoso. Me alegraba saber que Jasper se lo había quedado y lo había cuidado. Le di un beso en la cabeza y me levanté sin dejar de hacerle carantoñas. Debía hablar con Jasper, no con la que había sido nuestra mascota.

Escuché unos ruidos en la casa y me paralicé al instante en que escuché la voz de mi todavía marido. En aquel momento era cuando debía empezar a ser valiente.

* * *

**Sí, soy mala por cortar el capítulo ahí, pero un poco de suspense siempre viene bien ;p Por lo menos ya sabéis que en el próximo capi aparecerá nuestro querido y sexy Jasper *¬***

**¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se pasaron por el prólogo, que dejaron review y añadieron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos!^^**

**Espero que también os haya gustado este capítulo. **

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**

**XOXO**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-2-**

La puerta de la casa se abrió, y pude ver perfectamente la figura de mi marido.

-¡Sheldon! ¿Qué diantres te pasa, escandaloso? –le gritó al perro, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio que no estaba solo.

Me encontraba algo apartada de la entrada de la casa, por lo que tuvo que agrandar y achicar varias veces los ojos para asegurarse de que la persona que tenía delante era realmente yo. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia mí. En aquel instante quise darme la vuelta y echar a correr pueblo abajo, pero para mi desgracia, mis pies no me respondían. Jasper se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de mí y me observó en silencio. Después, sacó una de sus manos del bolsillo y se rascó la barbilla para volver a guardar la mano a continuación.

Me quedé algo atontada porque no recordaba que fuese tan atractivo, pero por más que quise serenarme, no pude evitar observarlo de arriba abajo. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros algo desgastados que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus piernas. Estaba segura de que habían sido diseñados exclusivamente para él. A ningún otro hombre le quedarían bien esos pantalones. Llevaba una camisa de color gris con rayas negras que formaban cuadros, arremangada hasta los codos, así que podía ver perfectamente sus bien trabajados antebrazos, y calzaba sus botas marrones de siempre.

-Hola –me atreví a hablar por fin a la vez que intentaba esbozar una sonrisa. Él no me iba a comer.

-Hola –contestó de igual forma. Carraspeó un par de veces y después soltó el aire que, al parecer, había estado reteniendo. – ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe tu visita? –cuestionó algo más tranquilo.

-Yo…bueno….tenemos que hablar –no me había preparado ningún tipo de discurso, así que no estaba segura de lo que debía decirle. –No recibiste ni los papeles ni la llamada, ¿verdad?

Jasper frunció el ceño, y aquel gesto me respondió a la pregunta.

-No. Pero ven, entra en casa. Creo que si tenemos que hablar, lo mejor es que lo hagamos dentro –me pidió acercándose mucho a mí para coger la maleta que había dejado en el suelo y a mi lado. Quise decirle que no era necesario que la llevase, pero sabía que no me haría caso porque siempre había sido muy caballeroso, así que opté por mantenerme en silencio.

Jasper se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar hasta el rancho. Mis ojos se pasearon por su espalda sin que yo me diese cuenta, y fueron bajando hasta que llegaron al final de ésta, donde me obligué a detenerme. Sólo tenía que hacer que me firmara los papeles, no era necesario que le hiciera un repaso entero a su perfecta y trabajada anatomía.

Comencé a caminar torpemente detrás de él, y una vez entré en la casa, mis fosas nasales se inundaron de un aroma que conocía muy bien. Allí dentro olía a madera y me encantaba, además de que me traía muy buenos recuerdos. Recorrí con mis ojos todo el salón, que estaba casi igual a como lo dejé cuando me fui. Lo único que había cambiado era que había algún que otro mueble nuevo, pero a parte de eso, nada más.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo? –sentí la voz de Jasper detrás de mí y me sobresalté un poco, aunque intenté disimularlo.

-Sí, un vaso de agua estaría bien –sí que estaba sedienta. Y también hambrienta, pero no iba a pedirle comida a Jasper cuando estaba a punto de decirle que íbamos a divorciarnos.

Al cabo de un par de minutos volvió al salón con mi vaso de agua y me invitó a sentarme en el sofá. Cuando lo hice, él se sentó en el sillón de enfrente.

-Bueno, ¿cómo has estado durante todo este tiempo? –me preguntó juntando sus manos. No parecía en absoluto sorprendido con mi visita, aunque supuse que aquello era algo bueno.

No sabía que tenía ganas de charlar, pero ya que había llegado hasta ahí, no quería ser descortés con él.

-Bastante bien. Trabajo como diseñadora en una pequeña empresa, y hace unos cuantos meses abrí una tienda de ropa con una amiga.

-Caray, veo que las cosas te van bien. Me alegro.

-Sí, gracias. ¿Y tú qué tal? –había perdido una buenísima oportunidad para decirle que estaba a punto de casarme, pero yo también quería saber cómo le iban las cosas a él.

-No puedo quejarme –me dijo encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente. –Sigo haciendo lo mismo que hace seis años. De vez en cuando trabajo haciendo arreglos en algunas casas y suelen pagarme bastante bien. También vendo leche y huevos, e incluso, en ocasiones, vendo ganado.

-Suena genial. Me alegro de que estés haciendo lo que te gusta.

Asintió mirando al suelo y después me observó directamente, cosa que me puso nerviosa.

-Imagino que no has venido para saber cómo me van las cosas –no se le escapaba una.

-No. Yo…he venido porque tengo algo que pedirte.

-De acuerdo. Pídeme lo que sea –me sorprendieron aquellas palabras, pero me concentré en lo realmente importante, y decidí soltarlo de golpe:

-Me voy a casar –por un segundo me pareció ver su rostro crispado, pero seguramente fue mi imaginación porque después sonrió.

-¿De veras?

-Sí. Pero no podré hacerlo si tú no firmas los papeles del divorcio.

-Entiendo –asintió.

-No tienes porqué preocuparte. No te voy a quitar nada. Me refiero a que podrás quedarte con el rancho y con todo lo demás. Yo sólo quiero tu firma para legalizar que nuestro matrimonio queda anulado.

-Pues sí que pides poco. Eso significa que realmente estás interesada en casarte.

No supe si debía tomarme aquellas palabras bien o mal, pero decidí quedarme con la primera opción.

-Sí, Garret es muy buena persona y soy muy feliz con él –le expliqué con una radiante sonrisa.

-Eso está bien. Me alegro mucho por ti, Alice –quise creer lo que decía, pero se me hizo difícil y no comprendí porqué. –Imagino que te quedarás aquí hasta la semana que viene, ¿no? –me preguntó cogiendo su sombrero que estaba sobre la mesa que teníamos al lado.

-No, me voy mañana –le contesté extrañada. ¿Por qué tenía que quedarme hasta la próxima semana?

-¿Mañana? Creo que no. No vas a poder irte mañana.

-¿Cómo que…?

-Hay huelga. ¿No lo sabías? –me interrumpió.

-¿Huelga? –casi grité levantándome del sofá. – ¿Huelga de qué?

-De transportes. Y la habrá hasta la semana que viene, seguramente –me contestó tan tranquilo.

-¿Y por qué me entero ahora? –acabé gritando.

-Porque sólo la hacen en Texas. Es un tema político complicado, y como a mí me importa un comino la política, no puedo darte mucha información.

-No puedo creerlo. Con la de estados que hay en el país, y justamente he ido a parar al que hacen huelga. Esto es increíble.

Rió entre dientes y aquello hizo que me desesperara más. ¡Yo no podía quedarme una maldita semana en Dilley!

-Tengo que…buscar un hotel porque tengo… tengo que ordenarme.

-Tranquila, sólo es una huelga, no es el fin del mundo –intentó calmarme Jasper. –Además, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. Al fin y al cabo, ésta también fue tu casa.

-No, eso sí que no –contesté rotundamente. –No puedo quedarme. Me…me refiero a que no es justo que me haya presentado aquí sin avisar y que encima me ofrezcas asilo. Así que muchas gracias por tu oferta, pero no.

-Vamos, lo pasaremos bien. Tenemos que ponernos al día sobre nuestras cosas. Y creo que cuando te cases, no vas a venir mucho por aquí. ¿No?

Maldita sea, tenía razón. Pero aún así no podía quedarme una semana con Jasper.

-Es que…

-Nada, no pienso permitir que duermas en una de esas pensiones de mala muerte del pueblo. Te vas a quedar aquí y se acabó.

Tragué saliva cuando lo vi subiendo mi maleta por las escaleras, e incluso estuve a punto de desmayarme por la presión que sentía.

Resultaba que debía permanecer en Dilley una semana entera. Siete días. Y lo peor de todo era que iba a pasarlos con Jasper, mi futuro ex –marido. Aquello era simplemente genial. ¿Cuándo habían empezado a cambiar tanto las cosas?

* * *

**Jojojojo... Yo no pondría ninguna objeción en quedarme una semana entera con ese hombretón...*¬* Es más, incluso pagaría por pasar con él algunas horitas...jejejejee ;p Es que sólo de imaginarme a Jasper como ranchero me entran calores...buff... que suerte tienen algunas xD **

**Bueno, ya paro. Espero que os haya gustado el capi (que sé que muchas lo esperábais. Y que sepáis que me han asustado vuestros reviews, sinceramente O.O)**

**¡Nos leemos el miércoles!**

**XOXO**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-3-**

-¿De verdad que te encuentras bien? –volvió a preguntarme Jasper por enésima vez mientras me observaba con diversión.

-No. No estoy bien. Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí –le contesté tapándome el rostro con las manos. No entendía porqué, pero estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de histeria. Debería haberle hecho caso a Garret y no viajar jamás a Dilley. Ahora me encontraba en medio de un casi desierto y en la casa de mi todavía marido con el que debería pasar los siguientes siete días. Todo aquello era simplemente fantástico.

-Deberías tranquilizarte, Alice. Ni que fueras a casarte dentro de tres días, ¿no?

Asentí sin mirarlo porque en aquel momento lo que menos necesitaba era una de sus bromas.

-Tiene que haber una solución. ¿Crees que alguien me llevaría hasta otro estado?

Jasper me observó con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisita divertida en los labios.

-Obviamente le pagaré la gasolina y todo lo que haga falta, pero no puedo quedarme siete días –había pensado en viajar hasta cualquier otro estado que no estuviese en huelga, y allí tomar un avión hasta Nueva York. Era una buena idea.

-Creo que no querrá llevarte nadie. Todos están bastante atareados con el rodeo de este fin de semana.

En aquel instante recordé que cuando era adolescente me encantaba ir a los rodeos que organizaban en el pueblo, y siempre asistía a todos sólo para ver como los toros y los caballos salvajes machacaban a los jinetes.

-No puedo creerlo –entonces se me encendió una bombillita en la cabeza. – ¿Y si me llevas tú? –le pedí a Jasper observándolo con carita de cordero degollado. Por lo menos, cuando éramos novios, aquella táctica siempre me había hecho conseguir todo lo que quería.

-Ni de broma. No pienso conducir hasta otro estado –genial, ya no funcionaba.

-Te pagaré lo que quieras.

-No quiero tu dinero, Alice –declaró ofendido, cruzándose de brazos.

Resoplé fastidiada.

-¿Estás seguro de que nadie va a querer llevarme?

-Yo diría que no –odiaba aquella sonrisita de superioridad que adornaba sus labios porque me hacía recordar que en parte, me enamoré de él gracias a ella. –Mira, creo que lo mejor es que te resignes y que te quedes aquí.

-Sólo traigo ropa para dos días –era una excusa muy pobre, pero una excusa al fin y al cabo.

-Bueno, en los armarios de arriba aún queda algo de la ropa que dejaste cuando te fuiste –me quedé atónita cuando escuché sus palabras.

-Oh…pero…esa ropa ya estará muy pasada de moda –aunque creía firmemente en lo que estaba diciendo, no pude evitar sentirme como una idiota.

-Alice, aquí la moda nos importa un comino. Te puedo asegurar que todos en el pueblo llevan el mismo tipo de ropa que hace seis años.

No podía creerlo. Aquel desierto estaba más atrasado de lo que creía.

Suspiré a punto de echarme a llorar. Yo no quería quedarme allí. Iba a ser una tortura, ya lo sabía.

-No puedo estar una semana viviendo entre cavernícolas… –murmuré para mí misma, pero para mi mala suerte, Jasper me escuchó.

-Siento que el pueblo donde creciste no sea tan…"fashion" como tu querida ciudad de Nueva York –ironizó molesto.

-Claro que no es tan fashion. Perdona que te diga, pero este pueblo es un asco. Y aunque lo intentara, jamás se podría comparar con Nueva York –lo encaré levantándome del sofá. Si él estaba dispuesto a despreciar a la que se había convertido en mi ciudad, yo no iba a quedarme callada, sino que también despreciaría aquel pueblo de mala muerte.

Rió sin ganas y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-Quieras o no, siempre serás una pueblerina –me aclaró colocándose el sombrero y empezando a caminar hasta la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas? –le pregunté siguiéndolo, ignorando aquel odioso comentario.

-¿Yo? Tengo que trabajar.

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo? –le grité cuando hubo bajado las escaleras del porche.

Se encogió de hombros sin detenerse y sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta para contestarme.

-Estás en tu casa, haz lo que te dé la gana –me contestó de igual forma.

Tuve ganas de ponerme a patalear, pero me contuve y sólo cerré la puerta pegando un portazo. Aquello no me podía estar pasando a mí. Garret iba a matarme.

En aquel momento recordé que hacía rato que debería haberlo llamado, y le supliqué al cielo y al infierno que hubiera la suficiente cobertura como para hacer una llamada a Nueva York. Corrí hasta mi bolso y saqué el móvil. Marqué el número de mi prometido y esperé. Sería muy raro decir que pude contactar con él, y me dejé caer en el sofá queriendo morirme en aquel momento. Me levanté sin muchas esperanzas y caminé arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina. Allí había un teléfono, tal vez ese funcionara.

-Maldita sea… –murmuré cuando escuché el ruidito que me indicaba que no era posible realizar una llamada a un lugar tan lejano. Ni que estuviera llamando a Marte.

Empecé a despotricar, pero después me detuve pensando que la mujer de ciudad en la que me había convertido no maldecía de aquel modo tan ordinario. No sabía qué hacer. Tenía que llamar a Garret sí o sí, sino sería capaz de enviar una patrulla de rescate para salvarme, aunque aquella idea no me parecía tan horrible al fin y al cabo.

Recordé que aunque el pueblo estuviese anticuado, había una cabina de teléfono a las afueras, y recé en silencio porque aquella funcionara. Ahora, sólo me faltaba encontrar un alma caritativa que quisiera llevarme hasta allí.

Salí de la casa y caminé hacia delante. No podía dirigirme a ningún lugar porque no había ninguna otra vivienda en un radio de un kilómetro, y quise gritar. Si no me acompañaba Jasper nadie lo haría. Aquello era obvio. Entonces pensé que tal vez él tuviera dos coches. Si no quería ir conmigo, podría prestarme uno y se acabó el problema.

Decidí arriesgarme, al fin y al cabo, no perdía nada.

Me dirigí hasta el lugar en el que se escuchaban unos golpes. Jasper se encontraba arreglando una tabla de madera en el establo, acompañado por Sheldon, que estaba espatarrado sobre un montón de heno, y cuando me escuchó llegar, se levantó moviendo el rabo de un lado a otro. Le acaricié el morro afectuosamente y después me acerqué a Jasper.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor? –se iba a hartar de hacerme favores y yo de pedírselos.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó dejando de martillear la madera.

-¿Me prestas tu coche?

-¿Para qué?

-Necesito llamar a Garret y no puedo hacerlo desde tu casa ni desde mi móvil. Sé que hay una cabina en las afueras del pueblo y quiero intentarlo desde allí. No tardaré más de una hora.

-Yo te llevo.

-No hace falta.

-Me da igual. Te acompañaré –se empeñó soltando las herramientas y limpiándose las manos en los pantalones.

-Pensaba que tenías que trabajar –lo pinché yo.

-Tengo toda la vida para hacer esto –me contestó tranquilamente, empezando a caminar fuera del establo.

Suspiré resignada y lo seguí. Entró en la casa para coger las llaves del coche, supuse, y después me indicó con la mano que lo acompañara. Subió en la camioneta azul que tantos recuerdos me traía, así que intenté pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese en el pasado, y me subí en el asiento del copiloto.

-Cuéntame algo sobre ese novio tuyo –me pidió Jasper cuando hubo arrancado.

-Es mi prometido –le contesté fulminándolo con la mirada.

-De acuerdo, tranquila. ¿Cómo es?

-Pues…es muy buen hombre. Es responsable, culto y tranquilo.

-Lo que viene a ser aburrido, ¿no? –murmuró Jasper riendo entre dientes.

-No. No me aburro nunca con él.

-Eso será porque te habrás vuelto igual de aburrida –quiso fastidiarme, pero no le di ese gusto.

-Por lo menos sabe cuidarme –le dije molesta, y supe que aquel comentario estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar cuando me percaté de la presión que hicieron las manos de Jasper sobre el volante.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más durante unos incómodos segundos, pero agradecí que fuera él el que comenzara a hablar de nuevo.

-¿Cuándo os vais a casar?

-Dentro de tres meses.

-Es muy poco tiempo, ¿no?

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que nosotros organizamos nuestra boda en tres semanas…–murmuré yo recordando las prisas que llevábamos todos hacía seis años.

-Es cierto. Pero estoy segurísimo de que tu boda con Garret no se parecerá en nada a la nuestra.

Yo también lo estaba.

-Imagino que la iglesia y el restaurante estarán llenos de pijitos trajeadísimos con sus ropas de marca y con sus coches deportivos –se burló, y volvió a molestarme.

-¿Por qué no dejas de meterte con la gente de Nueva York si no los conoces?

-No me hace falta conocerlos. Jamás seríamos amigos, eso no lo dudes.

-Ya lo veo. Nadie querría tener un amigo como tú, si te pones en ese plan cada dos por tres –me quejé cruzándome de brazos.

-Por eso todos mis amigos están en Dilley –comentó orgulloso.

Negué varias veces con la cabeza y agradecí en silencio que ya hubiésemos llegado a la cabina. Me bajé con rapidez de la camioneta, introduje unas cuantas monedas y marqué el número, esperando que aquel aparato no me fallara. Casi salté de alegría cuando escuché el sonidito que me indicaba que había línea.

_-¿Diga?_ –oí la voz de Garret con algo de dificultad, pero sabía que era él.

-¡Hola, cariño! –grité para que me escuchara.

_-¿Alice? ¡Qué alegría me da oír tu voz! ¡Pensaba que no me llamarías y ya me estaba preocupando!_

-Sí, es que he tenido algunos problemillas con la cobertura, pero estoy bien.

_-¿Sí? ¿Ya tienes los papeles firmados?_ –me costaba entenderle porque no se le escuchaba demasiado bien.

-No, aún no. Escucha, amor, no podré volver hasta la semana que viene.

-_¿Qué? ¡No te oigo! –alzó la voz._

-¡Te digo que no podré volver hasta la semana que viene! ¡Que hay huelga de transportes!

-_¿Es una broma?_ –preguntó alarmado.

-No, no lo es. Y créeme que me gustaría que lo fuera.

-_P-p-ro -n- p-d-e -s-r_ –no entendí nada de lo que me dijo.

-¡No te escucho, Garret! –me tapé el otro oído, pero no hubo manera. A continuación sólo oí un pitido agudo en el teléfono. – ¿Garret? ¿Hola? ¡Mierda! –grité colgando el aparato con un gran golpe. Salí de la cabina rabiosa y me subí a la camioneta de Jasper hecha una furia, y me enfadé más cuando me di cuenta de que el muy idiota se estaba riendo. – ¡Deja de reírte! –le grité queriendo golpearlo.

-Tendrías que escucharte cuando hablas con él, eres incluso ridícula: "_Hola, amor…" _–canturreó imitando mi voz, y no lo dudé ni un segundo cuando le arreé un manotazo en el brazo.

-¡Imbécil!

Continuó riéndose y arrancó la camioneta.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –me preguntó cuando se tranquilizó.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? –le solté enfadada. No podía creer la mala suerte que tenía.

Volvió a reír entre dientes y continuó conduciendo en silencio.

Necesitaba volver a Nueva York como fuera antes de que acabara matando a Jasper con mis propias manos.

* * *

**Pobrecilla, que "mal" lo va a pasar...jujuju. ****Por cierto...¿sabéis dónde hay que firmar para pasar una semana con ese hombre? *¬* xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que me dejéis muchos reviews. **

**¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

**XOXO**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-4-**

Me pasé todo el día enfadada, sentada en el sofá de Jasper con los brazos cruzados. No quería rendirme y resignarme a quedarme allí una semana entera, pero estaba empezando a flaquear porque cada vez me parecía más imposible que ocurriera un milagro que me ayudara a irme del pueblo.

Durante la cena no abrí la boca, y dejé que Jasper hablase y se riese de los neoyorquinos todo lo que le dio la gana. Me estaba hartando, pero debía sobrellevar aquella carga con elegancia y tranquilidad.

Me había olvidado totalmente del frío que solía hacer en Dilley por las noches, por lo que cuando decidí darme una ducha para relajarme, opté por llevarme al cuarto de baño el pijama largo. Había traído uno corto también por si acaso, pero si me ponía aquel, amanecería congelada a pesar de que nos encontrábamos a mediados de mayo.

-Voy a darme una ducha y después me iré a dormir –le informé a Jasper. No quería arriesgarme a no decirle nada porque aún tendría la mala suerte de que él entrara en el cuarto de baño mientras yo estaba metida en la ducha. Quería ahorrarme momentos violentos con él, así que decidí ser previsora. Y por esa misma razón me llevé el pequeño secador de viaje que había traído al cuarto de baño, junto a mi ropa y a mi neceser.

Asintió y no me dijo nada más, así que subí hasta el segundo piso.

En cuanto estuve dentro del cuarto de baño, probé varias veces el pestillo por si acaso, y me aseguré de que si cerraba la puerta con el seguro no iba a quedarme encerrada, así que me sentí más segura sabiendo que Jasper no podría entrar, y que yo podría salir sin problemas. A continuación me metí en la ducha, y casi grité de felicidad cuando noté que sí había agua caliente. Era lo mínimo después de que la cobertura y la línea telefónica fuesen una porquería. Me tomé mi tiempo, y una vez estuve fuera, me enrollé una toalla en la cabeza y otra en el cuerpo. Cuando me puse el pijama, enchufé el secador para comenzar a secarme el pelo, y cuando apreté el botón para encenderlo, ni siquiera me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que tampoco funcionaba. También la electricidad de allí era una bazofia.

Solté el aparato tranquilamente, pero no pude aguantar que la ira que había estado conteniendo durante todo el día apareciera, así que empecé a maldecir y a gritar como jamás antes lo había hecho.

-¿Alice? –escuché la voz de Jasper detrás de la puerta, seguida de unos golpecitos.

-¿Qué narices quieres? –le espeté aún furiosa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Es obvio que no –murmuré gruñendo.

-Ábreme –me pidió.

Resoplé enfurruñada y fui a abrir la puerta, pero me percaté de que aún llevaba la toalla enrollada en la cabeza y me la quité. Me pasé los dedos por el pelo para intentar arreglarlo aunque fuera un poco y después decidí abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no dejas de gritar? –me preguntó Jasper observándome con una ceja levantada.

-Podrías haberme dicho que la electricidad del pueblo también es un asco –lo acusé fulminándolo con la mirada. –No puedo secarme el pelo –dije señalándole el secador ante su cara de perplejidad.

-¿Y yo que sabía que necesitabas secarte el pelo? Antes nunca lo hacías. Recuerdo que llevabas el pelo largo y que siempre te hacías dos trenzas –me dijo con una sonrisita y yo me quedé muda. Era cierto lo que decía. Jamás había tenido la necesidad de usar el secador, pero desde que había ido a vivir a Nueva York, lo hacía siempre.

-Ya, pero ahora no, y necesito secármelo –no quería entrar en detalles de nuestro pasado, así que opté por ponerme seria.

-Pues hazlo con la toalla, como lo hacemos todos –me contestó despreocupadamente, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

-No eres de mucha ayuda.

-Lo sé –murmuró antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

Gruñí enfadada de nuevo, y cerré la puerta del baño. No me quedó otra opción que pasarme un buen rato frotándome el cabello con la toalla hasta que estuvo mínimamente seco, así que cuando terminé, entré en la habitación de invitados en la que Jasper había dejado mi maleta, y me metí en la cama. El baño había conseguido relajarme un poco, pero el tema del secador mezclado con todas las malas cosas que me habían pasado durante el día, hizo que volviera a estresarme, así que me costó horrores dormir. Escuché incluso bien entrada la madrugada los pasos de Jasper caminando hasta su habitación –la que un día había sido mía también –y el ruido que profirió su puerta al cerrarse. Al final me dormí por el aburrimiento y por el cansancio.

Me desperté al escuchar los ladridos de Sheldon, y me asusté durante un momento al no reconocer la cama en la que estaba durmiendo. Después rememoré todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día anterior y quise no levantarme de la cama hasta la próxima semana. Permanecí allí tumbada durante un buen rato más, y al final me levanté cuando mi estómago se empezó a quejar. Me vestí con el otro conjunto de ropa que había llevado y decidí lavar el que me había puesto el día anterior para poder ponérmelo al día siguiente. No estaba dispuesta a colocarme ropa que había usado seis años antes.

Bajé con la ropa en las manos y me encontré a Jasper leyendo el periódico, tomándose una taza de café. Ni siquiera se había dignado a prepararme una a mí.

-Buenos días, pija –me saludó sin apartar la vista de lo que estaba leyendo. Ignoré aquel apodo estúpido que me había puesto y dejé toda mi ropa sobre el mármol de la cocina.

-¿Dónde está la lavadora? –le pregunté.

-¿Qué lavadora? –me preguntó como si le estuviese hablando en un idioma nuevo.

-¿Cómo que qué lavadora? ¿No tienes con qué lavar la ropa? –sólo me faltaba oír eso para acabar de desesperarme.

-La lavo siempre en la lavandería. Aunque si te apetece, puedes lavarla a mano –me dijo con una sonrisita que odié con toda mi alma. Dejé la ropa en el sitio donde la había puesto y me dirigí a la mini cafetera que había en una esquina de la cocina antes de que me entrara un tic en el ojo por culpa de la presión y la desesperación que estaba sintiendo. No entendía porqué aquel cacharro tan pequeño sí que funcionaba con electricidad. Por lo menos sí que había café hecho, así que sólo tuve que ponerlo en una taza.

Me senté en la silla que estaba más alejada de Jasper y comencé a bebérmelo con ganas.

-Hoy tengo que ir a hacer un trabajo en una casa que está a varios kilómetros de aquí, pero antes tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano. Podrías acompañarme y así le haces una visita a Bella –me dijo Jasper dejando el periódico cerrado en la mesa.

-De acuerdo –le contesté.

Me puse algo nerviosa cuando nombró a su hermano. Edward era el marido de Bella y el hermano de Jasper, así que aquello significaba que era mi cuñado, y no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría al verme, por lo que empecé a preocuparme en silencio. De todos modos, sabía que me sentaría bastante bien ver a mi antigua amiga porque podríamos hablar sobre muchísimas cosas, y aquello me ayudaría a olvidar un poco mi mal humor.

Cuando terminé de tomarme el café y de comerme unas cuantas galletas, seguí a Jasper hasta fuera de la casa y me subí a su lado en la camioneta.

-¿Aún continúas haciendo trabajos con la ayuda de tu hermano? –le pregunté antes de que volviera a hablar sobre la gente de Nueva York o de Garret.

-Sí. Por eso mismo he pensado que podría dejarte en su casa para que le hicieras compañía a Bella mientras Edward y yo trabajamos. Supongo que te vendrá bien recordar el pasado –rechiné los dientes ante sus palabras finales. –Sabes que ya me han hecho tío, ¿no? –me preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí, me lo dijo Charlie.

-Te va a encantar conocer a Nessie. Es una preciosidad y además es muy lista.

Asentí en silencio y no supe qué más decir.

-Sé que no te gusta estar aquí, pero seguro que te va a despejar pasar unos cuantos días en el pueblo, alejada de la ciudad. Por lo que he oído, Nueva York es demasiado estresante –dijo Jasper.

-Todo el mundo tiene siempre prisa, pero a mí me encanta vivir y trabajar allí.

-Pues me alegro de que así sea. Supongo que te fuiste de aquí porque pensabas que tu vida podría ser mejor, y me alegro de que así haya sido –me dijo con una sonrisa que me pareció algo falsa, pero lo dejé pasar. Y yo me sentí culpable en aquel mismo momento.

Tenía una pregunta que no dejaba de rondarme por la cabeza, pero no sabía si sería una buena idea hacerla, aunque al cabo de varios minutos en silencio, me decidí:

-¿Tú no…tienes a nadie? –le pregunté con algo de dificultad.

-¿Te refieres a que si hay alguna mujer en mi vida? –preguntó y asentí. –No. Estoy bien solo.

-Bueno, cuando nos divorciemos, podrás tener a la mujer que quieras –quise consolarle a él y de paso consolarme a mí. En realidad, no me parecía justo que Jasper estuviese solo y sin nadie a su lado, y quería que fuera feliz.

-Sí…supongo que sí –murmuró suspirando, y me pasé el resto del viaje observando el paisaje a través de la ventanilla.

Estaba segura de que al final terminaría enamorándose de nuevo y que lograría ser feliz con cualquier otra mujer que no fuese yo, y al pensar en aquello sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho. Yo también sería feliz con Garret, pero antes debía olvidar a Jasper.

* * *

**Yo también quiero que mi Jazz sea feliz, y si no va a serlo con Alice, lo será conmigo. Así que, lo siento chicas, pero no tenéis nada que hacer ;p Que mala que soy, es bromita, ¡si aquí hay Jasper para todas! xD **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Mañana subiré el siguiente. **

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo! **

**XOXO**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-5-**

Tardé un poco en bajar de la camioneta de Jasper porque estaba algo nerviosa. No sabía qué era lo que me iba a encontrar en la casa de mis antiguos amigos, y sólo esperaba que no estuviesen demasiado enfadados conmigo. Jasper esperó hasta que me decidí a salir del coche, y después caminó hasta la puerta de la casa. Por lo menos no estaba tan apartada de la sociedad como la de Jasper, pero era igual de acogedora.

Los dos esperamos después de que él diera unos cuantos golpes en la puerta, y cuando escuché pasos al otro lado, empecé a temblar por los nervios. Cuando la puerta se abrió, pude ver a Edward, y me sorprendió que no hubiese cambiado tanto como yo había pensado.

-Esto sí que es una sorpresa –murmuró observándome con los ojos abiertos como platos. Me sorprendió demasiado el hecho de que me sonriera como si jamás me hubiera ido, y que se acercara para abrazarme. –Me alegro de verte, cuñadita –me saludó alegremente. Jasper carraspeó incómodo y Edward me soltó. –A ti no te abrazo porque te veo todos los días –le dijo a su hermano, que lo observó con una ceja levantada.

Edward nos invitó a pasar y me alegré al ver que la casa estaba remodelada. Me parecía incluso imposible que una casa tan bien amueblada y pintada estuviese en Dilley.

-¿Es Jasper? –escuché la voz de Bella en el piso de arriba y me tensé de golpe.

-Sí, pero no viene solo. Tu padre no nos engañó cuando dijo que había visto a Alice –le explicó Edward alzando la voz para que lo escuchara.

Todos oímos que alguien bajaba las escaleras casi corriendo y me quedé paralizada cuando vi a mi vieja amiga.

-¡Dios mío! No puedo creerlo –musitó asombrada desde la escalera. Acabó de bajarla y se arrojó a mis brazos afectuosamente. Yo no la recordaba tan efusiva. – ¡No sabes lo mucho que me alegro de verte! –me dijo cuando me soltó. Me observó de arriba abajo e incluso me hizo dar una vuelta para verme completamente. –Qué guapa estás, como se nota que ahora eres una chica de ciudad –dijo alegremente, y me percaté de la mueca de repugnancia que Jasper formó en su rostro.

-Yo también me alegro mucho de veros –fue lo único que fui capaz de decir. Aquellos habían sido mis amigos desde siempre y yo no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer a continuación.

-¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo?

-Hasta la semana que viene –en aquella ocasión no me costó tanto decirlo. Era como si ya lo hubiese aceptado.

-¡Entonces tenemos muchos días para vernos! Ven, que aún tienes que conocer a alguien –dijo cogiéndome de la mano y estirando de ella para hacerme caminar.

-Ya me lo han dicho, no sabes lo mucho que me alegro.

Bella sonrió con felicidad y continuó guiándome por la casa. Me percaté de que tanto Edward como Jasper no nos estaban siguiendo, así que me tranquilicé un poco, aunque tampoco me gustaba demasiado que se quedasen solos. Seguramente hablarían de mí, y aquello me incomodaba un poco.

Entramos en una habitación que antes estaba inutilizada y vi a una pequeña niña de unos cuatro años sentada de espaldas a nosotras en una mesita de color rosa. Estaba pintando un dibujo.

-Nessie –la llamó Bella, y la pequeña se giró hacia nosotras. Me percaté de que tenía los ojos y el cabello de su madre. Todo lo otro lo había heredado de su padre. Era una monada.

-Hola, mami. ¿Quién es? –le preguntó señalándome con el dedo mientras fruncía el ceño. No pude evitar reírme al ver que cuando hacía aquel gesto era igual que Edward.

-Es una amiga mía que hace mucho tiempo que no veía. Se llama Alice. ¿Te acuerdas que te hablé de ella?

Nessie asintió y se levantó de la sillita en la que estaba sentada. Me agaché para quedar a la misma altura que ella y le sonreí.

-Me han hablado mucho de ti, y tenía muchas ganas de conocerte –le dije colocándole detrás de la oreja un rizo castaño que se le había escapado.

-¿A sí? –preguntó con una sonrisita tímida.

-Sí.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

-Durante un ratito sí. Al menos hasta que tu papá y tu tío vuelvan de trabajar. Asintió y después de sonreír alegremente se volvió a sentar en su sillita para empezar un nuevo dibujo. –Qué guapa que es –le dije a Bella. Y era cierto. Nessie era una niña preciosa y por lo que había visto, bastante curiosa.

-Sí, me alegro de que se parezca tanto a su padre –murmuró con una risita.

Escuchamos unos pasos fuera de la habitación y después vimos a Jasper aparecer por el marco de la puerta.

-¿Dónde está la niña más guapa del mundo? –preguntó entrando en la habitación y acercándose hasta donde estaba su sobrina.

-¡Tío! –gritó Nessie levantándose como un rayo de la silla para correr a abrazar a su tío.

Jasper la cogió en brazos y le hizo cosquillas antes de darle unos cuantos besos en las mejillas. Sonreí inconscientemente al verlo jugar con ella como si fuera su propia hija. No sabía que le gustasen tanto los niños.

-No te la comas que sino me voy a quedar sin niña –bromeó Bella y yo me reí ante su comentario. Jasper sonrió y dejó a la niña en el suelo, que se acercó hasta la mesita en la que estaba sentada, rebuscó entre los folios que tenía, cogió uno y se lo tendió a Jasper.

-Mira tío. Te lo hice ayer –dijo enseñándole el dibujo. Jasper lo observó con detenimiento y después le pellizcó la mejilla a Nessie.

-Gracias, cariño, lo colgaré en la nevera –le dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente. La niña sonrió mostrando sus pequeños dientes y después volvió a sentarse para continuar dibujando. –Nosotros nos vamos ya. Supongo que no volveremos hasta la tarde, así que no te desesperes –me dijo con una sonrisa divertida y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

Los tres adultos salimos de la habitación y bajamos hasta el recibidor donde estaba esperando Edward. Bella se despidió de él y de su cuñado, y a continuación los dos salieron de la casa.

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar –me dijo ella mientras me indicaba que la acompañara hasta el salón. Me senté en el sofá. – ¿Te apetece tomar algo? –me preguntó.

-No, gracias –le contesté, y después ella también se sentó a mi lado.

-No sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando mi padre me dijo que te acompañó hasta aquí. Al principio no le creí, pero ahora que te veo… me parece imposible. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que jamás volverías.

Me mordí el labio sintiéndome culpable.

-Siento no haberme puesto en contacto contigo en estos seis años.

-Es cierto. Podrías haberlo hecho. Todos te hemos echado muchísimo de menos.

Me sentí más culpable aún.

-Lo sé, es que… –suspiré. –No tengo excusa, pero sabes que cuando me fui de aquí estaba destrozada, así que supongo que quería olvidarme de Dilley.

-Sí, de Dilley y de Jasper, pero no de mí. Siempre fuimos las mejores amigas, Alice. Nos lo contábamos todo y siempre estábamos juntas.

-Es cierto. Perdóname –le pedí empezando a sentirme miserable por haber ignorado a la que había sido mi mejor amiga durante seis largos años.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. No quiero hacerte sentir mal ahora que has vuelto. Y por cierto, ¿cómo es que has vuelto? –me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No te lo ha dicho tu padre? –le pregunté con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Me parecía sorprendente que Charlie no le hubiese explicado el motivo por el cual había vuelto, y le agradecí en silencio que hubiera guardado el secreto. Seguramente supuso que él no tenía que contarle a nadie porqué había vuelto a Dilley.

-No.

Pensé la respuesta que iba a darle porque no sabía cómo se tomaría saber que iba a divorciarme de su cuñado.

-Yo…me voy a divorciar de Jasper.

Bella abrió y cerró varias veces la boca sin emitir ningún sonido.

-¿En serio?

Asentí en silencio.

-¿Por qué?

-Me voy a casar con otro hombre, pero necesito divorciarme antes. Y he venido aquí porque Jasper tiene que firmar los papeles.

-Pues…yo había pensado que habías vuelto porque querías reconciliarte con él… –admitió Bella avergonzada.

-No. Estoy enamorada de Garret y aunque quiero mucho a Jasper, ya no es como antes –quise creer aquello y lo hice obligadamente.

-¿Se llama Garret el hombre con el que te vas a casar?

-Sí, vive en Nueva York.

-¿Cómo es?

Le expliqué a Bella con detalles como nos habíamos conocido, sus gustos, lo que odiaba, como me trataba y también como y cuando me había pedido matrimonio.

-Parece muy buen hombre.

-Sí, lo es. Es el mejor. Y lo quiero mucho.

-Si crees que va a ser lo mejor para ti, adelante.

Asentí.

-¿Y Jasper qué dice?

-Bueno…pues no lo sé. Me dijo que le parecía bien, pero no deja de meterse con Garret cada vez que tiene una oportunidad.

-Pobre –murmuró Bella.

-Sí, no lo conoce y no deja de burlarse de él –me quejé.

-No lo decía por Garret, sino por Jasper.

La observé en silencio durante unos segundos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues que está celoso. ¿No lo ves?

-No. No tiene porqué estarlo.

-¿Tú crees? Alice, tú no sabes lo mal que lo pasó cuando te fuiste –sentí como si me cayera encima un cubo de agua fría. –Estuvo varios meses sin levantar cabeza. Hacía las cosas por rutina más que porque tuviera ganas. Pensamos que incluso sería capaz de hacer alguna locura, por eso Edward se fue a vivir con él durante un par de meses.

Abrí los ojos exageradamente al escuchar sus últimas palabras.

-Estuvo fatal, y no estoy exagerando.

-Fue su culpa. Podría haberse venido conmigo –estaba siendo egoísta al decir aquellas palabras, pero debía defenderme. Yo tampoco lo pasé nada bien cuando me fui.

-Sí, pero sabes que jamás se hubiera adaptado a vivir en la ciudad, Alice. Él ha vivido aquí siempre, y aquí es donde quería estar, contigo.

Agaché la cabeza para observarme las manos cuando no supe qué contestarle.

-No te sientas mal. Lo hecho, hecho está y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Tú hiciste lo que querías hacer, y nadie te puede culpar por ello. Y aunque lo parezca, yo no lo estoy haciendo. No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que estás bien y que has encontrado una nueva persona con la que empezar desde cero –me dijo abrazándome otra vez y correspondí a su abrazo con alegría, aunque había empezado a sentirme mal por Jasper.

-¿Y tú qué? Creo que también tienes que contarme muchas cosas –le dije cuando nos separamos.

Asintió feliz, y me contó como se sintió al enterarse de que estaba embarazada, nos reímos juntas cuando me dijo que el pobre de Edward se había desmayado en el parto, e incluso cotilleamos sobre las aventuras amorosas que habían tenido las chicas que nos habían caído mal en el instituto.

A la hora de la comida, Nessie me regaló un dibujo que había hecho en el que salía yo con ella y con Sheldon en medio de un campo de flores, y me emocioné. Pasamos la tarde jugando con ella, y me sentí tan bien, que incluso me olvidé de Nueva York y de Garret durante un rato.

* * *

**Pobrecito de mi Jazz u_u Es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan adorable...aish...**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capi, que ya sé que no pasan muchas cosas, pero tiempo al tiempo, que lo bueno está por llegar...jujuju**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XOXO**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-6-**

Había pasado la mitad de la tarde jugando con Renesmee a las casitas y ayudándola a pintar sus dibujos mientras Bella nos observaba con diversión. Estaba encantada con aquella niña que al fin y al cabo también era mi sobrina, aunque dejaría de serlo en cuanto Jasper firmara los papeles del divorcio.

A eso de las siete de la tarde llegaron Edward y Jasper de trabajar, ambos llenos de polvo.

-¿Os vais a quedar a cenar? –nos preguntó el primero desde la cocina.

-No, ya nos vamos –le contestó Jasper, y fruncí el ceño ante su respuesta. Yo sí quería quedarme.

-¿Por qué no? Podemos quedarnos un rato más.

-Tú no has estado todo el día trabajando.

-Si el problema es que estás cansado y te da pereza conducir cuando volvamos, puedo hacerlo yo –le dije empezando a cabrearme.

-No. Nos vamos y se acabó –finalizó cogiendo su chaqueta, demostrándome que iba a hacer lo que él quisiera me gustase o no.

Iba a contestarle alguna grosería, pero me di cuenta de que Renesmee se encontraba aún sentada sobre mis rodillas, observándonos con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Tanto Bella como Edward se encontraban en la cocina mirándose de reojo ante nuestra pequeña discusión.

-Yo quiero que os quedéis a cenar –le dijo Nessie a su tío haciendo un puchero que me recordó demasiado a mí, y supuse que aquello bastaría para convencerlo.

-Lo sé, cariño. Pero tu tío está muy cansado y Alice tiene muchas cosas que hacer –le dijo acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la frente mientras yo me quedaba atónita. ¿Desde cuándo tenía muchas cosas que hacer? –Te prometo que volveremos dentro de unos días –Nessie se cruzó de brazos y se bajó de mi regazo caminando hasta sus padres.

Jasper se despidió de Bella con un beso y de Edward con una palmada en el hombro, y a continuación salió de la casa sin esperarme. Me acerqué a ellos con una mueca de disculpa.

-No sé qué le pasa. Lo siento –les dije agachando la cabeza.

-Ignórale, no tiene un buen día –me tranquilizó Edward. –Espero que vuelvas pronto a vernos y que no te vayas sin despedirte –me pidió con una sonrisita. Asentí y me despedí de ellos dos y de Renesmee, que se había enfadado con su tío.

Salí de la casa y subí a la camioneta de Jasper dando un portazo que, estuve segura, retumbó en casi todo el pueblo.

-Eres un imbécil, no sé si te has dado cuenta –murmuré observando la carretera.

-Y tú eres una mujer terca y obstinada, y no me quejo –me la devolvió.

-Podríamos habernos quedado. Nessie y yo nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas y ni siquiera me has dejado disfrutar un rato más de ella. Además, no puedo ver a Bella todos los días.

-Eso podrías haberlo pensado antes de haberte ido del pueblo –recordé lo que me había dicho Bella acerca de lo mal que lo pasó él cuando me fui, pero en vez de sentir lástima como me había ocurrido antes, me entraron ganas de estrangularlo.

-¿Vas a estar reprochándomelo siempre?

-No, siempre no. Supongo que dentro de una semana, cuando te vayas, no podré volver a echártelo en cara, así que déjame aprovechar.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza y me callé porque me estaba cansando de su estúpida rabieta.

Cuando llegamos al rancho, me bajé con prisa de la camioneta, pero no pude entrar en la casa hasta que Jasper abrió la puerta. Subí las escaleras y me encerré en la habitación en la que dormía.

Sentía demasiada rabia por Jasper. Odiaba que se pusiera en plan dramático porque me hacía sentir como si fuera la mala de la película. Él no sabía que había tardado muchísimo tiempo en recuperarme de la pequeña depresión que cogí cuando me fui de Dilley sola. Nueva York me aterraba, y no tener a nadie a mi lado fue demasiado horrible como para querer recordarlo, pero no iba a ceder ante Jasper. Jamás me vería llorar de nuevo por él. Había ido hasta allí sólo para que me firmara los papeles del divorcio, y eso era lo que iba a hacer. No estaba dispuesta a abrir viejas heridas, y Jasper no iba a ser ningún impedimento en la nueva vida que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Escuché el ruido del agua de la ducha y supuse que él estaba dentro, así que bajé a la cocina para prepararme algo de cenar antes de que saliera. No tenía ganas de verlo, por lo menos durante aquella noche. Tampoco tenía demasiada hambre, por lo que me preparé un sándwich vegetal y me bebí un vaso de agua. De postre me comí una manzana, e iba por la mitad cuando vi que Jasper bajaba las escaleras. Iba vestido con unos pantalones de chándal y con una camiseta blanca de tirantes, y por más que quise, no pude evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo. Además, llevaba el cabello húmedo, y lo hacía más atractivo de lo que ya era, por lo que me obligué a mí misma a observar la mesa antes de que me pillara mirándole.

-¿No me has preparado la cena? –escuché que me preguntaba, y la boca se me abrió automáticamente.

-¿Perdona? –no podía creer lo que me acababa de preguntar. –No soy tu esclava.

-Pero sí eres mi mujer –me contestó apoyando los brazos en la silla que tenía enfrente. _Maldito arrogante_.

-No por mucho tiempo –murmuré levantándome y tirando el resto de la manzana a la basura. Se me había quitado el hambre.

Sonrió con presunción y se cruzó de brazos cuando pasé por su lado para dirigirme a mi habitación.

-¿Ni siquiera te vas a quedar para darme conversación?

-No soy un loro, y lo que menos me apetece es hablar contigo –le espeté sin darme la vuelta mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

Fui capaz de escuchar como se reía entre dientes, pero supuse que lo mejor sería ignorarlo, irme a dormir y se acabó. Aún debía pasar seis días con él, y más me valía tomármelo con calma.

Cuando bajé a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, me lo encontré hablando por teléfono. Quise ignorarlo, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte que yo, por lo que mientras me preparaba algo para desayunar, presté atención a la conversación:

-Claro que no me he olvidado de ti, princesa. Es que he tenido un contratiempo. Por supuesto que hoy iré a verte, no sabes lo mucho que te echo de menos. Sí, lo sé. ¿De veras? Pues tienes que enseñármelo. Sí. Hasta luego, cariño –colgó a continuación, y yo me percaté de que se me había salido el café de la cafetera. Maldije en silencio y comencé a limpiarlo con rapidez. Era tonta. Me había quedado tan sorprendida por la conversación de Jasper que no me había dado ni cuenta de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

Ya veía que no había ninguna mujer importante en su vida. ¿Y luego me llamaba ridícula a mí cuando trataba cariñosamente a Garret? El mote_ princesa_ era horrible además de cursi.

-¿Tienes problemas con la cafetera? –escuché su voz detrás de mí pero demasiado cerca, y me sobresalté.

-No. Sólo se ha salido un poco el café –murmuré nerviosa mientras continuaba limpiando. Para mi desgracia, aquel _poco_ era mucho. Incluso se había manchado el suelo. Cogí un paño húmedo y comencé a limpiar el mármol, pero lo único que conseguía era que el café resbalara hasta el suelo. Jasper colocó su mano sobre la mía para detenerme y me puse más nerviosa aún.

-Déjalo, ya lo hago yo –me pidió. –Se nota que no limpias mucho –me dijo con una risita.

-No, ha sido culpa mía, así que ya lo limpio yo –no me molestó el hecho de que insinuara que no sabía limpiar, porque tenía razón, pero por algún motivo que desconocía, quería limpiar el estropicio que había montado para olvidarme un poco de que Jasper iba a ver aquel mismo día a su _princesa._

-Alice, da igual –insistió alejándose de mí para coger una fregona. Pude pensar mejor cuando lo tuve lejos, así que me aparté del mármol y me senté en una silla.

-No quiero que llegues tarde a tu cita –le dije queriendo averiguar algo sobre aquella mujer. Por una parte, no quería saber nada, pero por la otra, me moría de ganas por compararla conmigo.

-¿Me has estado escuchando? –me preguntó mientras terminaba de fregar el suelo.

-Ha sido inevitable, te hubiera escuchado aunque no hubiera querido.

Sonrió levemente y a continuación comenzó a limpiar el café que había en la encimera.

-Creía que me habías dicho que no había ninguna mujer en tu vida –no pude evitar reprochárselo, pero quise haberme mordido la lengua cuando me observó con diversión.

-¿Estás celosa?

-No, claro que no. Menuda tontería. ¿Celosa yo? Qué va.

Rió entre dientes y negó varias veces con la cabeza. Me sonrojé y agaché la cabeza antes de que pudiera decir cualquier tontería de nuevo. Al parecer, tardé un poco en levantarla porque cuando lo hice, me encontré con una humeante taza de café en la mesa. Parpadeé sorprendida, la cogí y di un sorbo. Escuché los pasos de Jasper en el salón y me levanté con la taza en la mano.

-¿Ya te vas? –le pregunté apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Me sentí algo apenada y no supe porqué.

-Sí. No creo que venga a comer. ¿Te importa quedarte sola?

Negué varias veces con la cabeza. Sí que me importaba.

-Si te apetece salir un rato puedes coger el coche que hay en la parte trasera. Las llaves están colgadas al lado de la puerta –me informó, y asentí lentamente. Se me habían quitado las ganas de salir. –Entonces, hasta luego –se despidió de mí y caminó hasta la puerta de entrada. Lo seguí, y sin pensármelo dos veces, lo llamé:

-Jasper –me arrepentí cuando se dio la vuelta porque no sabía qué decirle. –Gracias por el café –murmuré como una idiota mostrándole la taza. Asintió, y con una sonrisa, salió de la casa.

Me senté en el sofá resoplando, vigilando que no se volviera a derramar el café. Era capaz de saber como se había sentido Jasper al enterarse de que estaba con otro hombre, y no me gustaba nada sentirme reemplazada. Pero en teoría, debería darme igual, incluso debería alegrarme de que Jasper tuviera a alguien que se preocupara por él. Yo tenía a Garret y lo quería. Nada ni nadie iba a cambiar eso. Ni siquiera Jasper.

* * *

**Uy uy uy... Parece ser que Jasper sí que tiene a alguien... Tachán tachán... _¡muahahahaha!_ **

**Sí, lo sé, parezco una loca xD pero es lo que tiene llegar al final de los 17 (el miércoles es mi cumpleaños^.^)**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, que como veis, ya están empezando a pasar cositas...jijiji**

**¡Nos leemos el miércoles!**

**XOXO**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-7-**

Permanecí sentada en el sofá durante mucho rato, pensando en todo y en nada, y sin saber qué hacer. No quería salir al pueblo porque no tenía ganas de encontrarme con nadie conocido y tener que explicarle los motivos de mi vuelta a Dilley. No dejaba de darle vueltas al tema de Jasper y su amiguita. Quería saber quien era ella. Tal vez la conocía.

Estaba demasiado intrigada como para preocuparme por hacer otra cosa, pero al final me decidí y me levanté del sofá. Pensé que tal vez sería una buena idea buscar algo de mi antigua ropa en los armarios. Quizá podría recuperar algo y hacerme un apaño con alguna prenda. La ropa que había traído de Nueva York acabaría desgastándose de tanto lavarla con aquel jabón de mala calidad, y no me daba la gana de tirar aquellos hermosos conjuntos que tanto dinero me habían costado, así que decidí hacer algún que otro sacrificio.

Subí al segundo piso y rebusqué en los armarios hasta que encontré tres cajas de cartón en las que estaba escrito mi nombre. Las abrí, y a medida que iba sacando prendas, iba recordando cosas. Encontré una camiseta que me parecía horrible, pero que sabía que la había llevado mucho cuando tenía catorce años. La descarté totalmente. Ni siquiera me entraría. Me sorprendí mucho al encontrar una falda vaquera que me había encantado anteriormente, y que para mi asombro, todavía me gustaba. Pensé en lavarla para así poder ponérmela al día siguiente. También encontré una camisa blanca de tirantes a la que le faltaba un botón, pero aquello se arreglaba cosiéndola en un momento, así que me alegré al darme cuenta de que ya tendría modelito para el día siguiente. Entonces, recordé que aquel sábado se celebraba un rodeo en el pueblo, por lo que pospuse aquel modelito para el fin de semana. Ya que había decidido ir a la fiesta, lo mínimo sería que me vistiera como todo el mundo. Lo único que me faltaba eran unas botas que conjuntaran con la falda y la camisa, porque yo sólo había traído unos zapatos y unas deportivas.

Tendría que ir de compras, ¿y qué mejor momento para hacerlo que aquel mismo? Estaba sola, y Jasper me había dado permiso para coger su coche, así que no me lo pensé dos veces cuando corrí escaleras abajo, cogí las llaves del coche y salí al patio trasero. El vehículo era algo viejo, pero me serviría para llegar hasta el pueblo. Conduje hasta la única zapatería que había en Dilley, y en parte me alegré de que los dueños fuesen otros que no conocía porque no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie. Escogí unas botas de color marrón oscuro, adornadas con líneas de color marrón algo más claro y que tenían un poco de tacón. Tampoco demasiado, porque según recordaba, el suelo de Dilley no era muy plano, y no quería montar ningún numerito cayéndome al suelo.

Al salir de la tienda, pensé que podría volver a la cabina que estaba a las afueras para intentar hablar con Garret otra vez. Sabía que estaría medio loco, ya que llevábamos dos días sin hablar y él no sabía como estaba. Lo que me extrañaba era que aún no hubiera venido a buscarme. Había estado segura de que sería capaz de hacerlo.

Tardé unos veinte minutos en llegar, y cuando lo hice, me puse nerviosa. Tal vez estaba enfadado conmigo, pero no era culpa mía no haberme puesto en contacto con él. Marqué el número y sonreí cuando comprendí que sí había línea, y que por lo menos funcionaba.

-_¿Alice? _–casi gritó.

-Hola, Garret –lo saludé feliz.

_-¡Por Dios, Alice! ¿Por qué no me has llamado antes? ¿Sabes lo nervioso que he estado?_

-Lo imagino, y lo siento mucho. No quería que lo pasaras mal, pero te aseguro que nada funciona bien en este pueblo –quise bromear, pero Garret no estaba para bromas.

_-¿Cuándo vas a volver?_ –preguntó seriamente.

-Supongo que el lunes que viene.

-_No puede ser. Iré a buscarte. No voy a dejar que te quedes allí sola._

-No estoy sola, Garret. Jasper está conmigo…

-_¿Cómo? ¿Estás quedándote en su casa?_ –alzó la voz.

-Sí.

-_No puedo creerlo. ¿Es una broma? Dime que es una broma._

Fruncí el ceño. No comprendía por qué estaba tan nervioso y alterado.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te pones así?

_-¿Qué por qué me pongo así? Alice, no comprendo qué te está pasando. ¡Tendrías que haber vuelto ya con los papeles firmados! ¡Pero por el contrario, te vas a quedar una semana entera en ese pueblucho de mala muerte y en la misma casa que tu ex –marido! _

-No entiendo por qué te pones tan dramático. No es culpa mía que haya huelga en Texas.

-_Pero, ¿por qué tienes que quedarte en la misma casa que él?_ –volvió a insistir.

-Pues porque Jasper se ofreció. Además, esa casa todavía es mía también. No veo que haya nada de malo.

-_Santo_ _Dios, Alice… Prométeme que no va a pasar nada entre él y tú_ –los ojos se me abrieron de par en par, y abrí y cerré varias veces la boca sin que ningún sonido surgiera de ella.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás diciendo? ¿Significa eso que no confías en mí? –no podía creer lo que me acababa de decir. Era imposible.

_-¡No! Claro que confío en ti, pero no en él. Estoy seguro de que ese hombre será capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que no te divorcies de él, Alice. _

-Deja de decir tonterías, por favor. No va a pasar nada entre Jasper y yo, eso puedes tenerlo por seguro. Ni él quiere, ni yo quiero. ¿Te quedas más tranquilo ahora? –aún estaba atónita.

-_No. No estaré tranquilo hasta que vuelvas aquí conmigo. _

-Siento todo esto. Pero sinceramente, creo que estar aquí unos días me va a sentar bien. Ayer visité a una vieja amiga y estoy muy contenta.

-_Me alegro, cielo. Intenta sacar algo bueno de allí_ –se relajó un poco, pero tampoco demasiado. Todavía era capaz de notar la tensión en su voz.

-Sí. Tengo que colgar, Garret. Intentaré llamarte lo antes posible.

-_De acuerdo. Cuídate mucho, mi amor. _

-Adiós –colgué y suspiré. Aquello era increíble.

Subí al coche y arranqué en dirección al rancho. Cuando entré, me di cuenta de que Jasper aún no había llegado, por lo que me preparé algo para comer y cuando terminé, me tumbé en el sofá. Paseé mi mirada por las estanterías y vi unos cuantos álbumes de fotos. Me entró curiosidad y me levanté para ojear alguno. En casi todas las fotografías aparecíamos Jasper y yo seis años más jóvenes. Me reí mucho con algunas en las que salíamos con cara de tontos, y me puse melancólica al ver lo enamorados que estábamos. Decidí dejar de recordar porque me estaba sentando mal, y volví a dejar el álbum en su sitio. Me tumbé de nuevo en el sofá y cerré los ojos.

Debí de quedarme dormida porque me desperté a causa de unos ruidos, y cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré a Jasper yendo de un lado a otro del salón.

-Hola, dormilona –me saludó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hora es? –le pregunté frotándome los ojos.

-Las siete.

-¿Ya? –Asintió, y yo me sorprendí exageradamente. Había dormido cuatro horas por lo menos. – ¿Cómo ha ido tu cita? –no pude evitar preguntarle.

-Muy bien. Como siempre –me contestó sentándose a mi lado. – ¿Y tú qué has hecho?

-He salido a comprar y a llamar a Garret.

-¿Has podido hablar con él?

-Sí.

-Ah…–murmuró observando el suelo. – ¿Está bien? –comprendí que preguntaba aquello más por obligación que por otra cosa.

-Preocupado –le contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

-Creo que no tiene por qué estarlo.

-Ya, pero no puede evitarlo. Y peor ha sido cuando se ha enterado de que me estoy quedando aquí –le expliqué con una risita, pero entonces comprendí que tal vez no debería haber entrado en aquel terreno. Ahora no tenía escapatoria.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues que…–intenté buscar alguna salida, pero no encontré ninguna lo bastante rápido. –Está celoso –admití al fin.

- ¿Celoso de qué? ¿De mí?

Asentí mirando el sofá porque me daba vergüenza mirarlo a la cara. Me sorprendí cuando escuché la risa de Jasper y me atreví a levantar la cabeza.

-No puedo creerlo –musitó cuando terminó de reírse. –Me cuesta creer que no confíe en ti.

-Sí que confía en mí –me quejé.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces nada. Se supone que tú y yo vamos a dejar de ser marido y mujer cuando firmes los papeles, pero no le parece muy normal que vaya a pasar esta semana contigo.

-¿Porque cree que va a pasar algo entre tú y yo?

Asentí de nuevo.

-Aunque es obvio que eso es mentira. Yo estoy con Garret y tú…con aquella mujer –murmuré, y Jasper rió entre dientes.

-Sí. Es obvio que es mentira –afirmó levantándose del sofá.

Claro que era mentira. Garret podía estar totalmente tranquilo. No había ningún tipo de peligro en ese sentido. Jasper y yo no íbamos a hacer más que hablar y tratarnos como amigos. Sólo como amigos.

* * *

**Sí... Sólo como _amigos_...jujuju ;p **

**Pues el capi de hoy me lo dedico a mí, que para eso cumplo 18 años :D Y ya que estamos, os agradezco a todas que paséis siempre a dejarme review, no sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis ^^ ¡Espero poder estar x aquí durante mucho tiempo más!**

**También espero que os haya gustado el capitulo.**

**¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

**XOXO**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-8-**

Nos pasamos la mañana del día siguiente jugando a juegos de mesa porque había amanecido lloviendo excesivamente. Jasper decidió no ir a trabajar aquel día porque le daba pereza llenarse de barro, y en parte, yo lo agradecí porque no tenía ganas de quedarme sola de nuevo. Estuvimos charlando de todas las novedades que nos habían ocurrido en los últimos seis años. Le conté como me iba en la tienda, como me habían ido los estudios en la universidad y los problemas que tuve para encontrar un piso en condiciones y barato para mí. Él por su parte, me habló de los caballos que había comprado, del nacimiento de su sobrina y de las peleas que había tenido con Mike, uno de sus antiguos amigos del instituto, por no haberle querido pagar un arreglo que le hizo a su granero.

Nos encontrábamos en medio de una interesante conversación sobre pequeños negocios cuando sonó el teléfono. Jasper se levantó para cogerlo, y aquella interrupción me sirvió para desatontarme. Había estado los últimos veinte minutos observándolo hablar como si aquello fuese lo más interesante del mundo, cosa que no podía traer nada bueno.

-¿Diga? Ah, hola mamá –alcé la cabeza rápidamente –Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ah, claro…Edward, quien sino. Mamá, no creo que…no. En serio, no creo que tenga ganas. Un momento –colocó la mano en el auricular y se giró para observarme. –Es mi madre y quiere que vayamos a cenar esta noche a su casa porque Edward le ha dicho que estás aquí. ¿Te apetece? –me preguntó.

-Sí. Me apetece mucho –y era cierto. Recordé que tanto Esme como Carlisle siempre me habían tratado como una más de la familia, y en realidad sí que tenía ganas de hacerles una visita.

-De acuerdo –le contestó Jasper a su madre cuando apartó la mano del auricular. –Sí, no llegaremos tarde. Hasta luego –colgó a continuación y volvió a sentarse a mi lado en el sofá. –No tenemos porqué ir si no tienes ganas. No te sientas obligada.

-Pero sí me apetece verlos –le contesté con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que sabes que mi madre te acribillará a preguntas.

-Bueno, no importa. He echado de menos a tus padres en estos años –y era cierto. Ellos habían sido los padres que yo no había tenido, ya que los míos murieron cuando yo tenía diez años, y había vivido siempre en casa de mi abuela en el pueblo. Ella murió cuando yo cumplí los dieciocho, y a partir de ahí, estuve con Jasper y con sus padres siempre.

-Y ellos a ti, sobretodo mi madre –me respondió con una sonrisita que me encantó. –Y yo también –murmuró bajito, acariciándome la mejilla con el pulgar.

Carraspeé un poco y me alejé disimuladamente de él. No había esperado aquella caricia por su parte y me puse nerviosa, por lo que me levanté del sofá casi con prisa.

-Tengo que…hacer una cosa –murmuré tontamente mientras empezaba a caminar hacia las escaleras. Las subí y me encerré en mi habitación. No sabía lo que me estaba pasando. No había sido nada del otro mundo, sólo una caricia de amigos. Los amigos hacían aquellas cosas.

Sacudí la cabeza y recordé que tenía que coser la camisa que encontré el día anterior, que por cierto, ya estaba lavada. La cogí, y cuando quise meter el hilo dentro de la aguja, no fui capaz porque me temblaban las manos. Genial. Lo intenté varias veces, y al cabo de diez minutos y de unos cuantos pinchazos, pude hacerlo. La cosí como pude, bastante mal porque estaba nerviosa, pero por lo menos dejó de faltarle ningún botón. La doblé y la dejé en el armario. Cuando bajé de nuevo al salón, –pretendiendo que no me había comportado como una estúpida antes –me di cuenta de que Jasper había preparado la comida. Agradecí que no me preguntara si estaba bien o algo por el estilo, sino que actuó con normalidad mientras comíamos, hablando como lo habíamos estado haciendo antes.

-Mi madre me ha pedido que vayamos a su casa a eso de las siete. ¿Te va bien? –me preguntó cuando terminó de comer.

-Sí, estupendamente.

-De acuerdo. Entonces voy a lavar los platos –me dijo levantándose.

-No, ya lo hago yo. Tú has preparado la comida –dije colocándome delante del fregadero antes de que lo hiciera él.

-Pero eres mi invitada. No es justo que te haga hacer las faenas de la casa.

Me reí ante sus palabras y negué varias veces con la cabeza.

-Bueno, muy invitada no soy, de hecho, me presenté aquí sin avisar.

-Sí, pero de todas formas, te considero mi invitada.

-Vale, pero igualmente, tu invitada quiere ayudar, así que cállate y lárgate.

-¿Adónde tengo que irme? –me preguntó con el ceño fruncido, haciéndose el tonto.

-Donde quieras, pero no te quedes aquí.

-¿Por qué no? Creo que va a ser interesante ver como te las arreglas con los platos –se rió de mí cruzándose de brazos, y le saqué la lengua.

-Yo puedo con ellos.

-Venga, deja que te ayude –me pidió acercándose demasiado a mí.

-No hace falta. Vete a descansar.

-No estoy cansado, no he hecho nada en todo el día –me contestó colocándose detrás de mí, cogiendo y fregando los platos que iba pillando del fregadero, por lo que aquello significaba que me tenía rodeada con sus brazos. –Así terminaremos antes –murmuró, y pude sentir su aliento sobre mi oreja, haciendo que me estremeciera.

Estuve por lo menos cinco minutos restregando el mismo plato con el estropajo sin que me diera cuenta, ya que estaba más atenta a los movimientos de Jasper, que me rozaba la cintura con sus antebrazos cada vez que se movía aunque fuera un poco.

-Le vas a sacar brillo –apuntó con una risita al percatarse de mi atontamiento. Opté por no contestarle, así que metí el plato bajo el grifo, lo aclaré y lo puse a secar.

Cuando terminamos de fregar todos los platos, Jasper cogió un trapo, y sin moverse de donde estaba, comenzó a secarme las manos. Lo hacía con tanto cuidado, secando mis dedos, mis uñas, la palma y el dorso de la mano, que ni siquiera pude evitar suspirar de lo bien que me sentí cuando terminó. Era capaz de notar todavía su respiración contra mi oreja, por lo que ladeé un poco la cabeza y mis labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Se inclinó contra mi espalda para lograr alcanzarlos, pero un estruendoso ruido nos sacó de la ensoñación absurda en la que nos habíamos metido.

-¿Qué narices…? –murmuró separándose de mí de golpe, y me di cuenta de que los platos habían resbalado y se habían caído todos sobre el mármol. Claro, había estado más ocupada observando los movimientos de Jasper que colocando bien los platos, así que se habían derrumbado todos. Por suerte, sólo se rompió uno.

-Voy a recogerlo –murmuré nerviosa, cogiendo la escoba. Jasper salió de la cocina y pude respirar tranquila.

¿Qué era lo que había estado a punto de hacer? Por Dios, había estado a punto de besar a mi todavía marido. Y para qué negarlo, había deseado hacerlo durante un segundo. Todavía me temblaban las rodillas y las manos, así que era inútil engañarme. Y eso que todavía me quedaban cuatro días en el rancho. Debía controlarme. Lo mejor para mí sería no acercarme mucho a Jasper, por mí y por él. Sabía que no nos estaríamos haciendo ningún bien si continuábamos con aquel juego, y lo que menos me apetecía era arrepentirme de algo. Para mi desgracia, no estaba segura de si me arrepentiría en caso de que ocurriera algo…

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar todos aquellos pensamientos. Control. Tenía que controlarme.

Permanecí la mayor parte de la tarde en la cocina, y a eso de las cinco y media me metí en la ducha. Necesitaba relajarme un poco, y no dudé ni un segundo cuando abrí el agua fría. No quería recordar lo que había estado a punto de hacer en la cocina, pero mi cerebro no me estaba ayudando. Empecé a congelarme cuando el agua comenzó a salir helada, por lo que me puse nerviosa, abrí el grifo del agua caliente de golpe y me abrasé el brazo.

-¡Ay! –me quejé cerrando el agua al instante.

-¿Estás bien? –escuché la voz de Jasper dentro del cuarto de baño y pegué un bote en la ducha. ¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo allí?

-Sí…sólo me he quemado…–le contesté automáticamente. –Jasper, ¿qué haces aquí? –le pregunté con temor, asomando un poquito la cabeza a través de la cortina.

-Tengo que afeitarme y luego darme una ducha. Sólo estoy aprovechando el tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, cuando vayas a salir de la ducha, avísame y saldré del cuarto de baño –me dijo poniéndose espuma en la barbilla.

-De…de acuerdo –aquello no me tranquilizó mucho. No era demasiado alentador saber que Jasper estaba a escasos metros de mí mientras yo estaba desnuda. Por lo menos, a mí no me ayudaba en absoluto.

Terminé de enjabonarme y de enjuagarme mientras escuchaba como Jasper tarareaba una canción, y cuando hube acabado, cerré el agua. No me parecía muy adecuado pedirle que saliera del cuarto si estaba atareado con la hoja de afeitar, por lo que decidí enrollarme una toalla al cuerpo e ir a vestirme a mi habitación. Tampoco era tan grave. Si me veía desnuda, no vería nada nuevo.

Dejé mis pervertidos pensamientos a un lado y decidí volver a la realidad.

-Jasper, ¿me pasas la toalla? –le pedí estirando el brazo a través de la cortina.

-¿No quieres que salga?

-No, no importa. Iré a vestirme a la habitación –le contesté, y a continuación noté que me estaba dando la toalla, la cogí y me envolví en ella sintiéndome algo más protegida.

Coloqué un pie fuera de la ducha y después el otro, pero evité totalmente mirar a Jasper porque aún estaba avergonzada por lo que casi había ocurrido en la cocina. Me aseguré mejor la toalla, y cuando estuve segura de poder quitar las manos sin que se resbalara de mi cuerpo, cogí la toalla del pelo y comencé a frotarlo un poco para quitarle el agua sobrante. Me atreví a mirar a Jasper de reojo, y lo vi aclarándose la espuma que le había quedado en la barbilla.

-Voy a vestirme –le dije murmurando.

-De acuerdo –me contestó sin mirarme, y a continuación se quitó la camiseta. Me quedé atónita, y me costó lo mío terminar de salir del cuarto de baño. Y eso que sólo había podido apreciar su tan bien formada espalda.

Que Dios me ayudara…

* * *

**Jujujuju... Madre mía si es que hasta fregar los platos con ese hombre puede resultar hot...*¬* Así cualquiera hace las tareas domésticas (yo estaría encantada xD)**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy =)**

**Tengo que agradeceros enormemente a todas las personas que pasaron por aquí en el anterior capítulo y me felicitaron, pero sobretodo se lo agradezco a MaRrU BlAlLeN y a ALI-LU CULLEN por los one-shots tan bonitos que me escribieron ;) (si queréis leerlos están en mi perfil =D) **

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!**

**XOXO  
**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-9-**

Ya íbamos tarde cuando salimos del rancho, así que Jasper no se esforzó en conducir rápido. Aquella noche hacía fresquito y yo sólo llevaba una chaqueta fina sobre mi blusa de tirantes, así que intenté darme calor con los brazos. Y eso que estábamos dentro de la camioneta de Jasper.

-¿Tienes frío? –me preguntó observándome de reojo para no apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Un poco. Pero ya se me pasará –sabía que aquel trasto en el que íbamos no tenía calefacción, por lo que tuve que aguantarme.

-Anda, ven –me pidió levantando un brazo para que me pusiera a su lado y _demasiado_ cerca de él. Quería darme calor, y yo estaba segura de que sería capaz de dármelo sin tener la necesidad de tocarme.

-No hace falta que te molestes, en serio. Tú conduce.

-Alice, no tienes porqué preocuparte. Sólo somos amigos, y aunque parezca lo contrario, quiero que estés bien y que no te sientas mal.

Me había pillado, aunque era obvio si me sonrojaba cada vez que me miraba, y me ponía nerviosa cada vez que me tocaba.

-No me siento mal. Es sólo que…–no sabía qué decirle –ya se me pasará el frío –le contesté haciéndome la tonta.

Jasper suspiró y bajó el brazo dándose por vencido, cosa que agradecí. Para él sólo éramos amigos. _Amigos_. Aquella palabra se me hacía muy extraña si tenía que ver con nosotros dos, pero más me valía empezar a acostumbrarme a que éramos sólo amigos.

Llegamos a la casa de los padres de Jasper en un cuarto de hora, y cuando bajé de la camioneta, me encontré rodeada de golpe por unos brazos delgados.

-¡Cariño! –escuché el grito de la que un día había sido mi suegra, y de la que todavía lo era, y me asusté. No recordaba que fuera tan efusiva, aunque seguía igual de cariñosa. – ¡No puedo creer que hayas vuelto al pueblo! –me dijo cuando se separó de mí, después de haberme dado un beso en la mejilla. – ¡Pero que guapa estás! La ciudad te sienta de maravilla, cielo –me elogió con una gran sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias. Usted también está genial –quise igualarla yo.

-Nada de usted, ya lo sabes, cielo. ¿Dónde está mi hijo? –preguntó buscándolo.

-Aquí –contestó Jasper saliendo de la casa. Pues sí que había ido rápido. Se acercó a su madre y le dio un abrazo, y a continuación, Esme le arreó una colleja. – ¡Ay! –Se quejó él frotándose la nuca – ¿Qué he hecho?

-Podrías haberme avisado de que venía Alice al pueblo –se quejó ella.

-No lo sabía ni yo.

Esme abrió los ojos sorprendida y me cogió de la mano contenta.

-Ya veo que tenemos muchísimas cosas de las que hablar –me dijo con una risita, y yo asentí sin comprender muy bien a qué se estaba refiriendo.

Cuando entramos todos en la casa dejé de tener frío y lo agradecí. Escuché unos pasos en la cocina, y vi al padre de Jasper atravesando el marco de la puerta.

-Caray, menuda sorpresa –me dijo al verme. Se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo suave. –No sabes lo mucho que me alegro de verte.

-Lo mismo digo. Me hace mucha ilusión estar aquí –y era cierto, aquella casa me traía muchísimos recuerdos.

-Vamos a cenar, que sino se nos va a enfriar todo –nos urgió Esme. Me senté en la mesa al lado de Jasper y me incomodó un poco que tanto su madre como Carlisle no dejaran de mirarnos con una sonrisita. En algún lugar me estaba perdiendo. – ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar aquí, cielo? –me preguntó sirviéndome la cena.

-Pues…hasta el lunes que viene.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? –preguntó ésta vez Carlisle.

-Sí. Tengo cosas que hacer en Nueva York.

-Vaya…pero confío en que vendrás a vernos antes de irte, ¿no? –me sugirió Esme.

-Sí, claro. En realidad, iba a irme el lunes pasado, cuando llegué, porque sólo he venido para que Jasper…

-Sólo ha venido porque echaba de menos Dilley, ¿verdad? –me interrumpió él apretándome la mano por debajo de la mesa, y comprendí que quería que me callara.

-Eh…sí –le devolví el apretón, pero añadí un par de uñas al asunto y apartó su mano de la mía con rapidez. _Engreído_. No comprendía a qué venía todo aquello.

-Pues nos alegramos mucho, cielo. Todos te hemos echado mucho de menos, y por lo que nos contó Edward el otro día, te has llevado genial con Nessie.

-Sí, es una niña adorable. Lo pasé muy bien, y me alegré mucho de ver a Bella y a Edward otra vez.

-Y por cierto, ¿dónde está el zoquete de mi hermano? –preguntó Jasper llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca. Estaba ansioso porque dejaran de preguntarme cosas, y no comprendía el porqué. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-No han podido venir porque la niña tenía fiebre, pero imagino que sólo será un resfriado primaveral –nos explicó Esme.

Me ausenté de la conversación durante un momento porque estaba intentando comprender la actitud de Jasper. ¿Por qué no quería que hablara de lo del divorcio? Al fin y al cabo, la próxima semana sus padres ya se habrían enterado.

-¿Y qué tal te va todo por Nueva York, Alice? –me preguntó Carlisle sacándome de la ensoñación en la que me había metido.

-Bien, muy bien –noté la mirada de Jasper sobre mí, y sabía que me estaba diciendo con los ojos que no hablara de más, por lo que preferí no nombrar a Garret ni a nada que tuviera que ver con el matrimonio y el divorcio. –Hace un año que abrí una pequeña tienda, y por el momento funciona de maravilla.

-Vaya, tendrás que enviarme algún que otro vestido. No te importa que quiera aprovecharme un poco de mi nuera, ¿verdad? –bromeó Esme, y yo negué sonriente.

-Mamá –la advirtió Jasper enfadado. Cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo? Sólo estoy bromeando.

Jasper negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada más durante la cena. Alguien me debía una explicación.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, me ofrecí a ayudar a Esme a recoger y a fregar los platos, pero por más que se negó, al final terminé ganando yo. Me estaba dirigiendo a la cocina cuando sentí que alguien me cogía del brazo y me arrastraba por el pasillo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le grité a Jasper.

-Cállate y no grites –me pidió muy serio cuando se detuvo en medio del pasillo.

-¿Se puede saber qué narices te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan raro? –le pregunté bajando la voz, esperando que nadie me hubiese escuchado gritar.

-No le digas nada a mi madre sobre lo del divorcio –fue directo al grano y me sorprendió.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

-No tengo porqué estar escondiéndolo.

-Lo sé, pero hazme el favor de no decirle nada a ella.

-No te entiendo, Jasper, de verdad que no.

-Da igual, no tienes que entenderme. Sólo haz lo que te pido –me ordenó apretando los dientes.

Iba a contestarle alguna grosería cuando escuchamos pasos a nuestro lado. Los dos giramos la cabeza y nos encontramos a Esme con cara de sorpresa.

-Espero no interrumpir…–comenzó algo avergonzada, pero no la dejé acabar.

-No, sólo estábamos hablando. ¿Vamos a fregar los platos? –le pregunté alejándome de Jasper.

Asintió no muy convencida y las dos fuimos hasta la cocina, dejando a Jasper solo en el pasillo.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? –me preguntó ella después de unos cuantos minutos en silencio.

-No. Es sólo que Jasper se está comportando de un modo extraño esta noche.

-Será que le pone nervioso tu presencia –me contestó con una risita.

-Será…–no quise ahondar más en el tema, por lo que preferí escuchar la conversación trivial de Esme.

Cuando terminamos de limpiar, fuimos hasta el comedor y nos encontramos a los hombres sentados en el sofá, hablando.

-¿Qué os apetece hacer? –nos preguntó Esme.

-Nada. Nos vamos –le contestó Jasper serio de nuevo. Me estaba desconcertando totalmente, pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya aquella vez.

-Nos quedamos. Y si no te apetece, me quedaré yo sola –le contesté enfadada también.

Me observó desafiante por un momento, pero después resopló y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Esme y Carlisle nos observaron en silencio por un momento, pero es que ya estaba harta de aquella actitud estúpida de Jasper. Me senté en el sofá al lado de mi todavía suegro y comencé a hablar con ellos dos, ignorando por completo a Jasper. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él cuando volviésemos al rancho.

* * *

**Yo quiero que Jasper me ayude a entrar en calor... ;p Sólo os diré que el próximo capítulo promete..._muahahahaha..._**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy^^**

**Y por cierto, muchas gracias a Serena Princesita Hale por mi regalito de cumpleaños, ¡me ha encantado!=D**

**¡Nos leemos el lunes!**

**XOXO**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

-10-**

La hora siguiente la pasé charlando animadamente con Esme y con Carlisle, pero no pude evitar echarle una ojeada a Jasper de vez en cuando, que se encontraba en el sofá haciendo nada. Ni siquiera parecía estar pensando. Su madre intentó introducirlo en la conversación, pero como no estaba por la labor de hablar, lo dejó por imposible.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que el señor se duerma –quise bromear, pero en vez de contestarme, Jasper se limitó a levantarse del sofá. Le dio un abrazo y un beso a su madre y se despidió de su padre para después esperar a que yo hiciera lo mismo.

-No te vayas del pueblo sin despedirte de nosotros –me pidió Esme abrazándome con fuerza.

-No lo haré –le prometí saliendo de la casa, y acto seguido empecé a caminar hasta la camioneta.

Volvía a tener frío, pero ésta vez Jasper no hizo nada por evitarlo. Lo observé en silencio durante un rato, pero después no pude más y tuve que soltarlo:

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Se encogió de hombros, como si no hubiera estado de morros durante toda la cena.

-¿Por qué te has comportado como un imbécil durante toda la cena?

-No sé. Porque tal vez lo soy. Supongo que será por eso –me contestó como si me estuviese hablando del tiempo.

Fruncí el ceño sin entender nada.

-¿Por qué no has querido decirle nada a tus padres sobre lo del divorcio? –le pregunté al fin.

-Da igual.

-No, no da igual. Es un tema importante para mí y me has obligado a callarme, así que ahora me lo vas a explicar.

Me observó con seriedad durante unos segundos, y después volvió su vista a la carretera.

-Mira, mi madre sigue pensando que vamos a volver a estar juntos, y se llevará un gran disgusto si se entera de que no vas a volver jamás a Dilley.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no voy a volver?

Me miró con una sonrisa nada divertida en la cara, y aparcó el coche delante del rancho. Ya habíamos llegado y yo no me había dado ni cuenta.

-Por Dios, Alice. ¿Cuándo tienes pensado volver aquí? ¿Para tu luna de miel? –se burló.

-No, pero…–me callé porque no tenía argumentos. Estaba demasiado alterada en aquel momento – ¡No puedes decirme cuando tengo que callarme! ¡Y no puedes obligarme a mentir! –le grité exasperada, bajando de la camioneta.

-Yo no te he obligado a mentir. Lo único que has hecho ha sido no decirles la verdad a mis padres. Ya está –murmuró tan tranquilo, caminando lentamente hacia el rancho.

-Santo Dios, esto es una idiotez. ¿Qué te pasa? –volví a preguntarle colocándome delante de él para cerrarle el paso.

-Nada –intentó esquivarme, pero fui más rápida que él y no le dejé moverse.

-Aún no has firmado los papeles, y te recuerdo que tienes que hacerlo antes del lunes –si no firmaba el divorcio me iba a volver loca.

-¿Qué prisa tienes?

-Mucha. ¿No lo entiendes? Todo serán ventajas para ti. Volverás a ser libre, no tendrás que volver a preocuparte por mí nunca más y lo mejor de todo, podrás estar con todas las mujeres que quieras –me estaba empezando a desesperar porque todo se me estaba poniendo al revés.

Jasper rió entre dientes pero sin ningún tipo de gracia.

-No lo comprendes aún, ¿verdad? –me preguntó, y lo observé parpadeando seguidamente, sin entender. –La única mujer con la que yo quiero estar eres tú –murmuró, y me quedé tan sorprendida ante sus sinceras palabras que ni siquiera fui consciente de que había acortado la poca distancia que nos separaba.

Me encontré con sus manos en mis mejillas y con sus labios pegados a los míos con tanta rapidez que no me dio tiempo a comprender siquiera lo que estaba pasando. En un momento dado, coloqué mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo de mí, pero su boca se movió con tantas ansias sobre la mía, que lo único que pude hacer fue rodear su cuello con mis brazos a la vez que me ponía de puntillas para facilitarle la tarea. Él bajó sus manos hasta mi cintura y allí las dejó, ayudando a que se me pasara el frío. Su lengua encontró la mía y la acarició con tanta suavidad que me temblaron las rodillas. Era capaz de recordar sus besos, pero no quería vivir el pasado, sino el presente. Justamente aquel momento. Y no deseaba que acabara jamás.

Se separó de mí durante un segundo sólo para recuperar un poco de aire, pero volvió a besarme de nuevo, sin darme la opción de pensar. Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando noté que algo frío se estampaba contra mi frente. Comenzó a diluviar de repente, y me separé bruscamente de Jasper al percatarme de lo que estaba haciendo. Me quedé inmóvil durante un momento, mirándolo pero sin verlo. Mi mente estaba rememorando aquel último minuto de mi vida, y quise golpearme la cabeza contra el suelo. ¿En qué diantres estaba pensando? ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Y con Garret?

Recordé su rostro en aquel momento en concreto y se me partió el corazón. Él no merecía lo que le acababa de hacer. Podría decir que aquel beso no había significado nada porque había sido un beso de amigos. Pero aquella era la mentira más grande del mundo. No había sido un beso de amigos. Había sido muchísimo más, tanto, que incluso me asusté.

Me di la vuelta con la clara intención de entrar en el rancho porque estaba totalmente avergonzada por mi actitud y porque también estaba empezando a empaparme. Agradecía infinitamente al cielo que se hubiera puesto a llover en aquel mismísimo instante porque sino, no quería ni imaginar lo que habría sido capaz de hacer. Tuve que reprimir las ganas de llorar hasta que Jasper se dignó a abrir la puerta. Sentía su mirada sobre mí, pero no quería devolvérsela.

-No me arrepiento. Supongo que lo sabes –escuché su voz.

-¡Pues yo sí! –mentira. –No vuelvas a hacerlo jamás –le pedí dejando escapar alguna que otra lágrima, pero se podían confundir con las gotas que caían desde mi cabello.

Me fui de allí antes de que pudiera volver a decir cualquier cosa, por lo que cuando me encerré en la habitación con un portazo, me dejé caer sobre la cama, importándome un pimiento lo empapada que estaba.

Lloré durante toda la noche, pero ni siquiera comprendí del todo porqué. Por una parte, me odiaba por haber disfrutado de aquel beso sabiendo que Garret estaba preocupado por mí en la otra punta del país. Jamás debería haber dejado que aquello pasara. Era lo que llevaba evitando casi toda la semana y al final había caído en la tentación. Yo no podía quedarme más tiempo allí. Estar con Jasper no me ayudaba, y en aquel momento menos, sabiendo que él aún sentía algo por mí. Y estaba segura de aquello porque lo había notado cuando me besaba. No había sido sólo un beso para él, y por desgracia, tampoco lo había sido para mí.

Me levanté todavía llorando cuando comencé a tiritar de frío. Me quité la ropa mojada, me puse el pijama y volví a meterme en la cama, tapándome incluso la cabeza con las mantas. No quería salir de allí jamás. No quería enfrentarme a Jasper ni a mis sentimientos. Sólo quería irme a Nueva York con Garret para olvidarme de todo. De Dilley, del rancho, de Jasper…y del beso.

Saqué la cabeza cuando escuché que unos pasos se detenían delante de mi puerta, y se me paró el corazón. Permanecí inmóvil, rezando para que Jasper no entrara en la habitación. Sabía que no sería capaz de soportarlo, y necesitaba estar alejada de él durante un buen rato, por lo menos hasta el día siguiente. Volví a respirar tranquila cuando escuché que los pasos se alejaban, pero sin poder evitarlo, comencé a llorar de nuevo.

Yo no podía volver a enamorarme de Jasper. No podía. Garret me estaba esperando. Yo iba a casarme con Garret, y Jasper se quedaría en el pueblo para siempre. Volvería a olvidarle, aquello sólo era una etapa de mi vida, una prueba para asegurarme de que en realidad amaba a Garret. Sólo a Garret y no a Jasper. Únicamente esperaba que los cuatro días que quedaban no fuesen tan difíciles.

Si debía ignorar y esquivar a Jasper durante el tiempo que me quedaba en Dilley, lo haría con tal de salvar mi nuevo y futuro matrimonio.

* * *

**Hii^^**

**Sé que dije que actualizaría mañana, pero como estoy tan contenta por todos los reviews que me dejais (que para mí son muchos), pues he decidido compensároslo con un nuevo capi :D**

**Espero que os haya gustado, porque a mí personalmente me encanta. Se puede decir que es el capítulo del cambio... y ya no digo más xD**

**¡Nos leemos mañana!**

**XOXO**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-11-**

Permanecí mucho rato en la cama después de haberme despertado a las nueve. No me atrevía a bajar al primer piso porque no quería enfrentarme a Jasper. Era una cobarde, sí, pero no podía evitarlo. No me creía capaz de hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada la noche anterior. No sabía fingir.

De todas formas, sabía que alguna vez debería bajar, pero quería alargar aquel momento todo lo que pudiera. Aquella noche había dormido muy poco porque no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema. Incluso había llegado a pensar en llamar a Garret suplicándole que viniera a buscarme, pero aquello era absurdo. Se suponía que yo era una mujer adulta, capaz de lidiar con todos los problemas que se me pusieran por delante, y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Me levanté de la cama con el mismo ánimo que tendría si fuesen a llevarme al matadero, y ni siquiera me digné a vestirme porque no tenía ganas. De ese modo, si Jasper me veía en pijama y despeinada, tal vez se le quitaran las ganas de volver a besarme.

Suspiré cuando fui capaz de abrir la puerta, y bajé las escaleras con una lentitud que me puso nerviosa incluso a mí. Observé el salón con cuidado, intentando no toparme con Jasper por sorpresa, pero allí no había nadie. Me dirigí a la cocina con algo más de tranquilidad y me preparé un vaso de leche caliente sin café. Sólo me faltaba meterme cafeína en el cuerpo para terminar de estresarme.

Aquel día hacía incluso más frío que el anterior, por lo que caminé hasta el sofá, cogí una manta, me senté y me tapé con ella, manteniendo la leche alejada del asiento. Lo último que me apetecía era estar pidiéndole perdón a Jasper por haberle manchado el sofá. Intenté calentarme las manos con la taza, pero no funcionó demasiado.

Me tensé en el momento que sentí que se abría la puerta del rancho y me quedé inmóvil. Jasper me dirigió una rápida mirada y después se metió en la cocina. Salió de allí al cabo de un par de minutos, y se sentó a mi lado sin abrir la boca. Y yo no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Dejé la taza vacía sobre la mesa y subí las piernas encima del sofá, pegándolas contra mi pecho porque se me estaban congelando los pies. Quise hacer una bola con mi cuerpo y esconderme debajo de la manta ya que me estaba poniendo nerviosa la mirada de Jasper, pero opté por no hacer más el imbécil y afrontar aquel problema como fuera.

-Escucha…yo…–comenzó Jasper rascándose la nuca, y me quedé quieta porque quería escuchar sus palabras. –Lo que te dije ayer era cierto. No me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero de todos modos sé que te debo una disculpa por como te traté…–bueno, algo era algo. Y mejor algo que nada. –No volverá a pasar –me aseguró, y por más que quise hacerlo, no logré sentirme más tranquila.

Asentí lentamente porque no sabía qué decir.

-Alice, dime algo. Lo que sea. Insúltame si te apetece porque es lo que merezco, pero háblame –me pidió observándome con algo de tristeza. Sonreí un poco cuando escuché sus palabras.

-Creo que lo mejor ahora es que hagamos como si lo que ocurrió después de la cena no hubiera ocurrido nunca. ¿Te parece? –le pregunté mientras una parte de mí se negaba a creer aquello, pero la parte racional y sensata ganó. Tal y como debía ser.

Jasper asintió no muy convencido.

-Había hecho planes para hoy…pero no sé si te va a apetecer pasar el día conmigo…–murmuró dudoso.

-Claro que me apetece pasar el día contigo. Tengo ganas de salir un rato, así que sea lo que sea que hayas planeado, me parecerá bien –quería mostrarme optimista delante de él para que viera que no me había afectado en absoluto el beso de la noche anterior, pero tuve que fingir muy bien para que se lo creyera.

Sonrió levemente y se levantó del sofá tendiéndome la mano. La tomé con algo de vacilación y me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

-Entonces, vístete y ponte presentable –me dijo dándome un empujoncito hasta las escaleras.

Lo observé con el ceño fruncido, pero se cruzó de brazos y me indicó con la cabeza que le hiciera caso, por lo que me di la vuelta y subí a ducharme sin rechistar. Media hora más tarde ya estaba lista, así que me subí en la camioneta de Jasper, más emocionada que intrigada.

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar? –le pregunté sin poder contenerme.

-A casa de alguien. Quiero que conozcas a una persona –me contestó sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

-¿A quién?

-Ya lo verás.

-Pero…

-Sólo te daré una pista. Se llama Karen.

Mi boca se abrió casi hasta el suelo. Aquello tenía que ser una broma. No podía estar llevándome a la casa de su novia, pareja, amante o lo que quisiera que fuera ella. Aunque no sabía su nombre, la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Jasper me dijo que lo que estaba pensando era cierto.

-No. Es una broma, ¿verdad? –le pregunté alarmada.

-No, claro que no. Tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.

-¿Qué? ¿Le has hablado de mí? –aquello era increíble. Me costaba mucho creer que había estado conversando con la tal Karen de mí, de su esposa. Seguramente aquella mujer me odiaría.

-Sí. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Lo observé con el ceño fruncido. De verdad que no entendía a ese hombre. Respiré hondo varias veces para intentar tranquilizarme.

-Seguro que te caerá genial. Hasta puede que os hagáis amigas –continuó hablando Jasper, y yo sonreí cínicamente. ¿Iba a ser amiga de la actual novia de mi futuro ex –marido? No lo creía.

Un par de minutos después, Jasper aparcó la camioneta enfrente de una hermosa casa blanca de dos pisos que disponía de un jardín precioso y lleno de juguetes. Tal vez la tal Karen tenía algún hijo.

De repente, la puerta de la casa se abrió, y una niña morena y bastante menudita salió corriendo como un rayo hacia nosotros.

-¡Jasper! –gritó antes de saltar para que el aludido la cogiera en brazos. Di por hecho que ella era la hija de Karen, y para qué iba a negarlo, la niña era una monada. Seguro que su madre también lo sería.

-Hola, princesa –la saludó él antes de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Me pareció un poco cínico que usara con ella el mismo apodo que usaba con su madre, pero yo allí no tenía nada que decir. – ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien –le contestó la niña con una sonrisa radiante que dejaba entrever los huecos que sus dientes de leche le habían dejado al caer. – ¿Quién es? –le preguntó observándome detenidamente.

_La todav__ía esposa del novio de tu madre…_pensé, pero me callé y me insulté mentalmente por ser tan entrometida y celosa.

-Ella es Alice, la amiga de la que te hablé. ¿Recuerdas? –le preguntó dejándola en el suelo. La niña asintió y se acercó a mí. Me sorprendí mucho cuando se abrazó a mis piernas con fuerza.

-¡Hola! –me saludó alzando la cabeza, y escuché la risita que profirió Jasper ante mi cara de asombro.

Me agaché delante de ella para poder quedar a su altura y le acaricié la mejilla. Por lo menos la niña era educada además de cariñosa.

-Hola, guapa –la saludé sintiéndome perversa por haber tratado mal a su madre en mis pensamientos. Aún no conocía a la tal Karen, pero estaba segura de que si la niña se parecía a ella, ya habría ganado muchos puntos conmigo. – ¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunté intentando ser simpática.

-Karen –me contestó ella feliz.

Entonces, Jasper comenzó a reír con más ganas y comprendí el porqué. Seguramente la niña era la única Karen que había en la casa, y yo había estado peleándome con una mujer ficticia que "en teoría" había seducido a Jasper. Si lo que yo decía, no podía ser más ridícula. No se me cayó la cara de vergüenza porque no pudo, pero me entraron ganas de esconder la cabeza bajo tierra. Menudo fallo.

-Y sabía que te llamabas Alice antes de que Jasper me lo dijera –me dijo ella ajena a mi gran vergüenza.

-¿A sí? ¿Y cómo lo sabías? –le pregunté haciéndome la sorprendida mientras intentaba no mirar a mi todavía marido.

La niña se acercó a mi oreja, como si quisiera contarme un secreto.

-Jasper me dijo que lo acompañarías la última vez que vino a verme. Habla mucho de ti, pero no se lo digas porque seguro que se pondrá colorado, ¿vale? –me preguntó, y yo asentí con una risita.

-Yo también quiero saberlo –se quejó él con voz infantil mientras hacía un puchero.

-No, es un secreto –decretó Karen cruzándose de brazos.

Entonces, la puerta de la casa volvió a abrirse y apareció una mujer castaña de unos treinta y pocos años con un delantal.

-¡No sabía que ya estabais aquí! –nos dijo con una radiante sonrisa. –Me alegro mucho de volver a verte, Jasper –le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Imagino que tú serás la famosa Alice, ¿no? –me preguntó guiñándome un ojo, y yo asentí no muy convencida. Todo el mundo me conocía. –Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, yo soy Charlotte, la madre de Karen –se presentó.

-Sí, yo también me alegro de conocerte. Jasper no ha dejado de hablar de la niña –le contesté enviándole una mirada significativa al aludido, que sonrió divertido.

-Bueno, entrad dentro de la casa y poneos cómodos –nos pidió amablemente. Karen se cogió de mi mano, y una vez estuvimos dentro de la casa, me arrastró hasta su habitación, a pesar de que tanto su madre como Jasper se quedaron en el salón.

-¡Ven! ¡Quiero enseñarte algo! –me urgió, por lo que adelanté el paso. Entramos en la que supuse que era su habitación, ya que era totalmente rosa y estaba llena de peluches y juguetes. Se detuvo delante de una gran casita de madera que estaba al lado de la ventana. – ¿A que es bonita? –me preguntó observándola con una radiante sonrisa.

-Sí, es preciosa –le contesté yo sorprendida. Era la casita que todas las niñas querrían tener. Tenía el tejado de color rosa y estaba totalmente amueblada. Incluso tenía unas cuantas muñecas dentro.

-Me la hizo Jasper hace un año –me explicó sentándose con las piernas cruzadas delante de ella.

-¿De veras? –pues sí que le tenía estima a aquella niñita que aún no sabía del todo quien era.

-Sí, mira –le dio la vuelta a la casa, y me enseñó que en la parte de atrás había pegada una foto de ellos dos juntos.

Aquello me hizo sentir miserable y impresionada a la vez. Había estado celosa de una niña pequeña, pero tampoco era culpa mía. Jasper no me había aclarado las cosas, así que era normal que lo hubiera malinterpretado todo. Por otra parte, me parecía adorable que Jasper le dedicara tanta atención a aquella niña, aunque tenía mucha curiosidad por saber el por qué, y supuse que no tardaría en averiguarlo.

* * *

**Pues no, en el próximo capítulo sabréis quien es. Conseguí engañaros, ¿verdad? ;P La gran mayoría de vosotras pensasteis que Jasper tenía por ahí escondida a cualquier mujer (o a María ¬¬) jojojojo, ¡Pero no! Si es que no puede ser más adorable =3 **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy =D**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XOXO**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-12-**

Estuve jugando un rato con Karen hasta que escuchamos la voz de su madre desde el piso de abajo.

-¿Vamos? –le pregunté tendiéndole la mano mientras me levantaba del suelo. Ella se levantó también, tomó la mano que le estaba extendiendo y asintió.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras a su lado, me percaté de que tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla que era bastante visible. Supuse que se la habría hecho jugando, como la mayoría de los niños pequeños.

Una vez estuvimos en el salón, Karen corrió para sentarse sobre el regazo de Jasper y yo me senté a su lado. Aún estaba algo avergonzada por mi pequeño fallo y mis celos, pero me alegré cuando Jasper no me lo recordó.

-¿Os vais a quedar a comer, verdad? –nos preguntó Charlotte sentándose delante nuestro.

-¡Sí! –gritó Karen animada.

-Claro que sí –le contestó Jasper rodeándola con sus brazos para evitar que se cayera hacia delante.

Charlotte sonrió al ver lo feliz que hacían aquellas palabras a su hija, y me contagió la alegría.

-¡Vamos a jugar! –volvió a gritar Karen levantándose y estirándole la mano a Jasper esta vez.

-Venga –comenzó a correr detrás de ella y salieron al jardín.

No tardamos ni medio minuto en verlos tirados en el suelo riendo y haciéndose cosquillas. Sonreí ante aquella adorable imagen, y me entristecí un poco al pensar que jamás vería a Jasper jugar con ningún niño que fuera de los dos. Charlotte me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-A veces me cuesta comprender que Jasper es el adulto y no al revés –me dijo con una risita mientras los observaba divertirse.

-Sí, es cierto. Aunque no sabía que le gustaran tanto los niños.

-Pues ya ves que sí. Está loco por Karen y viceversa. Viene a verla cada vez que puede, así que no hay semana en la que no aparezca por aquí. Siempre encuentra un hueco para ella, y no sabes como se lo agradezco.

Volví a sonreír y contemplé de nuevo como Jasper corría detrás de Karen, intentando atraparla.

-¿Vosotros no habéis pensado nunca en tener hijos? –me preguntó y me sobresalté. Comprendí que tampoco le había dicho nada a ella sobre el divorcio.

-No…es que…estamos separados –fue lo único que pude decirle.

-Lo sé, pero había pensado que tal vez habías decidido volver porque querías comenzar de nuevo con Jasper.

No me gustaba demasiado aquella conversación. Negué varias veces con la cabeza y le enseñé el anillo que decoraba mi mano izquierda.

-Oh…–murmuró algo incómoda. –Lo siento. No sabía nada. No quería ser entrometida.

-No importa. Mucha gente se divorcia, son cosas que pasan. Por lo menos, la relación que tengo con Jasper es bastante buena. Seguiremos siendo amigos.

-Sí, aunque no sé si se va a contentar sólo con eso –me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, y fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué nunca entendía las cosas?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No creo que deba ser yo la que te lo diga, Alice.

Quise preguntarle de nuevo porque no me estaba enterando de nada, pero en aquel momento entró Jasper seguido por Karen. Los dos respiraban entrecortadamente y estaban llenos de polvo, como si hubiesen estado enfrascados en una gran batalla.

-Ésta niña es una máquina –murmuró él sentándose a mí lado.

-Le he vuelto a ganar, como siempre –me explicó Karen sacándole la lengua a su oponente, y me reí sin poder evitarlo.

-Ven, cielo, vamos a preparar la comida –le pidió Charlotte a su hija.

-Yo puedo ayudarte –me ofrecí amablemente.

-No, no hace falta, Alice. Ya me ayudará Karen –la niña cogió la mano que su madre le estaba tendiendo y ambas se perdieron en la cocina.

-¿Qué te ha parecido mi novia? –me preguntó Jasper para pincharme, y me puse colorada desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.

-Idiota –le dije dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

Jasper rió entre dientes y después suspiró, parecía bastante cansado.

-Pero en serio, ¿qué tal?

-Es preciosa y muy simpática.

-Te dije que te caería bien.

Asentí.

-¿Cómo la conociste?

-No es una historia muy agradable –murmuró Jasper observando el suelo fijamente.

Lo observé en silencio esperando que continuara.

-Fue hace dos años, mientras volvía de trabajar. Era de madrugada y regresaba a Dilley por un camino en el que sólo había un par de casas. Me di cuenta de que una de ellas se estaba incendiando, y bajé corriendo de la camioneta para intentar ayudar. Recuerdo que sentí que algo se estampaba contra mis piernas, y cuando agaché la cabeza, vi a una niña pequeña totalmente asustada que no dejaba de llorar. Me explicó que su padre la había sacado de la casa cuando comenzó el incendio y que le había ordenado que se quedara allí fuera. Me dijo que se había caído mientras intentaba alejarse de la casa y que se había hecho un corte en la mejilla, y aún tiene la cicatriz. –recordé la marca que le había visto a Karen anteriormente y me estremecí. –Al parecer, su padre había vuelto dentro para ayudar a su esposa, pero al final los bomberos encontraron sus cuerpos calcinados.

Lo escuché horrorizada y lo observé totalmente atónita.

-Me quedé con la niña durante toda la noche y durante todo el día siguiente. Por lo visto, no tenía más familia, así que me preguntaron si quería hacerme cargo de ella. Yo les dije que me encantaría, pero que no sabía ni cuidarme a mí mismo, así que pensé en Peter y Charlotte. Ellos eran unos amigos de la familia, y sabía que habían intentado tener hijos durante mucho tiempo, pero jamás habían tenido éxito. Así que cuando vieron a Karen, que por aquel entonces sólo tenía cuatro años, se enamoraron de ella. Recuerdo que estaba bastante asustada al principio, pero al final se acostumbró a vivir con ellos porque te aseguro que nadie la trata mejor que sus padres adoptivos. La quieren con locura y jamás permitirían que le pasara nada malo. Por eso yo estoy tan tranquilo respecto a ese tema. Cuando la conocí, le prometí que no la dejaría nunca sola y así ha sido. Intento venir a verla siempre que puedo y no sé… es una parte importante en mi vida –finalizó, y lo observé maravillada.

-Tiene suerte de tenerte. Tú la salvaste –le dije.

-En realidad, ella me salvó a mí –contestó observándome, y comprendí a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-Lo siento –murmuré entristecida de golpe.

Jasper me acarició la mejilla intentando consolarme, por lo que no me aparté.

-No tienes porqué. Ahora ya no importa.

Me entraron unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo porque había comenzado a sentirme fatal, pero Karen y su madre aparecieron por la puerta de la cocina con un montón de platos en las manos.

-¡A comer! –anunció la niña, y se sentó corriendo en la mesa. –Siéntate aquí –me pidió dándole palmaditas a la silla que estaba al lado de la suya, y le hice caso.

No dejó de explicarme cosas durante toda la comida. Me habló de su colegio, de sus compañeros, de un niño que se llamaba Dylan que no dejaba de molestarla, e incluso de sus mejores amigas. Me entretuve mucho porque de alguna manera, me recordó a mí misma cuando era pequeña. Cuando nombró a aquel niño que siempre la estaba fastidiando, no pude evitar recordar a Jasper, que no dejaba de estirarme de las trenzas cuando teníamos siete u ocho años. Recordé que siempre me hacía llorar y que se reía de mí siempre que sus amigos estaban delante, pero cuando me encontraba a solas, me pedía perdón. Al fin y al cabo, acabamos siendo amigos y mucho más que eso, y terminé por entender que, a veces, aquella frase que solían gritarnos los niños de nuestra clase y que decía: "_quién se pelea se desea_", era cierta.

Después de comer ayudé a Charlotte con los platos mientras Karen se entretenía jugando con Jasper. No entendía como no se cansaban nunca de correr sin parar. Yo ya me había cansado sólo con verlos.

Cuando terminamos de fregar, salimos al jardín para continuar hablando allí fuera mientras los otros dos se divertían.

-¿Hasta cuándo te vas a quedar en Dilley? –me preguntó Charlotte.

-Hasta el lunes. Tenía pensado irme el mismo día que llegué, pero no sabía que había huelga de transportes.

-Ah, sí. A nosotros no nos afecta demasiado, pero a ti sí. Menuda suerte has tenido, Alice –me dijo con una risita.

-Pues sí –aunque no me estaba arrepintiendo de haber vuelto.

-¿Qué hacéis? –Karen me asustó al aparecer de repente por detrás de mí.

-Hablar –le contestó su madre.

-¿Por qué no venís a jugar con nosotros?

-Uy, no, yo ya soy muy mayor para jugar a esas cosas a las que juegas con Jasper –le contestó Charlotte.

-¿Y tú? –me preguntó poniéndome carita de cordero degollado. Era difícil de ignorar.

-Depende de a qué estéis jugando.

-Al escondite –me contestó ella.

-Vale –le respondí poniéndome de pie.

Karen me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hasta el jardín. Caminamos un poco hasta que nos introdujimos dentro de un pequeño bosque donde había muchos árboles.

-¿Quién va a contar? –pregunté cuando estuvimos los tres preparados.

-Jasper –contestó Karen tan tranquila.

-¿Y por qué siempre yo? –fingió ofenderse él.

-Porque eres el único chico.

Jasper empezó a refunfuñar, pero se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a nosotras, apoyado en un árbol. Comenzó a contar en voz alta y salí corriendo hacia el lado contrario del que se fue Karen. Podría ser una estupidez, pero incluso estaba emocionada. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no jugaba al escondite y volví a sentirme como una niña de diez años.

Me escondí detrás del tronco de un árbol caído y allí me quedé agachada hasta que escuché que Jasper dejaba de contar. Permanecí muy quieta porque no quería perder en la primera partida, pero cuando sentí pasos cerca de donde yo estaba, no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, por lo que me moví torpemente, resbalé y me caí de culo, comenzando a reírme como una histérica después.

-¡Te encontré! –gritó Jasper saliendo desde unos matojos. Se sorprendió al verme sentada en el suelo sin poder parar de reír. – ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada, sólo me he caído de culo –le contesté limpiándome las lágrimas que la risa me había producido.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó riéndose él también a la vez que me tendía una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-Sí, todo bien, aunque he perdido –le dije sacudiéndome los pantalones.

-Y te has caído –comentó él riéndose todavía.

Llegamos al mismo sitio en el que habíamos comenzado al juego y encontramos a Karen esperándonos.

-¿Has encontrado a Alice? –preguntó.

-Sí, es obvio que a ti no te he encontrado.

-Entonces tienes que pedirle que haga algo porque la has encontrado a ella primero –le recordó a Jasper.

Me había perdido, ¿desde cuándo el que perdía tenía que hacer algo por el que contaba?

-Es una regla que nos inventamos nosotros –me explicó Karen para que lo entendiera.

-Ah…

-¿Qué le vas a pedir?

-Que vuelva a caerse de culo –dijo Jasper con una risita, y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-No, eso no –se quejó Karen cruzándose de brazos.

-Oye, soy quien decide, ¿no?

-Sí, pero yo tengo una idea mejor.

Comencé a asustarme. No sabía si aquella niña era de las que tenía ideas locas, pero mientras no me pidiera que me desnudara o que me comiera una araña, todo estaría bien.

-A ver, ¿qué idea tienes? –le preguntó Jasper.

-Pídele lo que siempre le piden los príncipes a las princesas –me tensé al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero al parecer él no las comprendió. Karen quería que Jasper me pidiera un beso. Lo sabía porque a mí siempre me habían gustado las princesas, y me emocionaba mucho cuando las películas terminaban con un beso de amor. En cambio, en aquel momento, en vez de estar emocionada, estaba aterrada.

-¿Quieres que le pida un beso?

-Sí.

_Genial._ No comprendía la obsesión de las niñas por ver a dos personas adultas besarse.

Jasper me miró con cara de disculpa, y yo miré al suelo. Se acercó un poco a mí y me tensé.

-Dame un beso –me dijo señalando su mejilla con un dedo, y sonreí aliviada. Aquello sí que sería un beso de amigos. Se lo di sintiéndome un poco extraña, y después ambos miramos a Karen, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no ha sido un beso –se quejó.

-¿A no? –le contestó Jasper sarcásticamente.

-No, yo quería un beso de verdad.

-Eso ha sido un beso, y un beso es un beso siempre, así que deja de pedir –dijo para aplacarla, pero ella nos sacó la lengua.

-Te toca, Alice –me recordó empezando a correr hacia los árboles antes de que me diera la vuelta siquiera.

Me encogí de hombros, y con una sonrisita me volteé y empecé a contar.

* * *

**¡Que bonito que es Jasper, Dios mío! ¡Me lo voy a comer y no me lo vais a impedir! xD No, seré buena y dejaré un cachito para cada una ;P**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy^^**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XOXO**


	14. Capítulo 13

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-13-**

Nos fuimos de la casa por la noche, incluso nos quedamos a cenar con ellas. También se nos unió Peter, el marido de Charlotte y el padre adoptivo de Karen. Era un hombre muy tranquilo que estuvo charlando conmigo durante casi toda la noche. Decidimos marcharnos cuando Karen se quedó dormida en el sofá, cosa que no me extrañó en absoluto. Era normal que estuviera reventada si había estado todo el día corriendo de un lado a otro sin descansar ni un solo momento.

Cuando salimos de la casa me congelé, por lo que casi corrí hasta la camioneta.

-Tienes frío, ¿eh? –me preguntó Jasper cuando subimos en el vehículo.

-Creo que voy a sufrir una hipotermia –murmuré frotándome con fuerza los brazos para darme calor.

Casi no podía moverme, por lo que cuando me percaté de que Jasper estaba haciendo algo raro que meneaba bastante la camioneta, sólo pude observarlo de reojo. Se estaba quitando la chaqueta, y el muy loco sólo llevaba una camiseta blanca de manga corta debajo.

-Toma –me dijo teniéndome la prenda de ropa.

-No, no hace falta. Te vas a congelar tú y luego te resfriarás –me negué.

-Que va, yo nunca tengo frío. Ponte la chaqueta –volvió a pedirme, pero como vio que no le hacía caso, me la colocó por encima y después arrancó.

-No hace falta, enserio –le contesté sintiéndome algo mejor porque se me había quitado un poco el frío.

-Ya, por eso has dejado de temblar en cuanto te la he puesto –fue sarcástico, pero como tenía razón, me callé.

Introduje los brazos dentro de las mangas y me la abroché para que no me entrara el frío por ningún lado, así que fui capaz de percibir totalmente el aroma de Jasper. Aquella fragancia siempre me había encantado, y entre lo calentita que estaba y lo bien que me sentía allí dentro, me dormí.

Me desperté cuando la camioneta hizo un movimiento brusco. Me asusté porque pensé que nos íbamos a estrellar contra un árbol, pero resultó que sólo estábamos aparcando. Aquel cacharro era una basura que no podía ni frenar suavemente.

-¿Te he despertado? –preguntó Jasper cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos abiertos.

-Sí, pero no importa –le contesté estirándome. Si no me hubiese enterado, podría haberme quedado durmiendo allí perfectamente.

Jasper se bajó de la camioneta y yo hice lo mismo. Ésta vez, corrí literalmente hasta la puerta del rancho antes de que empezara con la tiritera otra vez.

Una vez estuvimos dentro, me senté en el sofá. Y eso que me estaba cayendo de sueño.

-Pensaba que te irías corriendo a dormir –me dijo él sentándose a mi lado.

-No soy tan dormilona –le saqué la lengua y sonrió divertido.

-Así que en el fondo estabas celosa…–me recordó y yo me sonrojé.

-No lo estaba –intenté negarlo, pero era demasiado obvio.

-Ya, claro. Tendrías que haberte visto la cara cuando has sabido como se llamaba la niña. No tenía precio –se rió, y yo le di un golpe con el pie que tenía sobre el sofá.

-Tú podrías habérmelo explicado desde un principio, así no habría malinterpretado las cosas.

-Fuiste tú solita la que creyó que me estaba viendo con alguna mujer. Yo ni siquiera lo insinué.

Lo observé con el ceño fruncido y después me reí de mí misma. Qué tonta podía llegar a ser cuando me lo proponía.

-¿De verdad que no hay ninguna mujer que te guste? –le pregunté de nuevo, y no comprendí porqué una parte de mí deseaba que dijera que no. O sí, depende de cómo se viera.

-No. No tengo ganas de estar con nadie. Me encuentro mejor solo.

-Al final encontrarás una buena mujer que te quiera, estoy segura –intenté convencerlo a él y de paso convencerme a mí misma.

-¿Sabes? María vino aquí cuando se enteró de que te habías ido.

Levanté la cabeza cuando escuché sus palabras. No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Quería…consolarme –me explicó Jasper rascándose la nuca incómodo.

María era la peor mujer de todas. Jamás me había llevado bien con ella en el instituto, ni siquiera en el colegio. Ella y yo éramos naturalmente incompatibles, y si ya de por sí me caía mal, cuando me enteré de que iba detrás de Jasper, la odié con toda mi alma. Lo mejor de todo fue que jamás consiguió nada de él, porque todo lo que ella quería de Jasper, me lo dio a mí.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que se lo agradecía mucho, pero que lo que menos quería en aquel momento era otra mujer. Me costó bastante hacer que lo comprendiera, pero al final se marchó ofendida.

-Imbécil…–murmuré de mal humor. ¿Qué narices se creía? – ¿Aún continúa en el pueblo?

-Sí. Trabaja en el Hot Coyote de camarera y de bailarina. No sabes lo mucho que le encanta –me dijo Jasper con una risita.

-Claro, eso de que todos los hombres la toqueteen y babeen por ella es lo suyo –me reí con él, sintiéndome bien por poder hacerlo.

-Imagino que el sábado la veremos. Allí se celebra la fiesta que hacen después del rodeo.

-Pues qué bien…–musité sarcásticamente.

-¿Bailarás conmigo? –me preguntó Jasper.

-¿Yo? No creo. Hace mucho que no bailo y seguramente se me habrán olvidado los pasos.

-Eso es imposible, si es como montar en bici. Los pasos de baile jamás se olvidan.

Lo observé con el ceño fruncido. No estaba muy convencida de que lo que estaba diciendo fuese cierto.

-Sólo uno –me pidió antes de que volviera a negarme.

-De acuerdo…pero sólo uno –le contesté suspirando. Apoyé la cabeza contra el sofá, y todo el sueño que había tenido en la camioneta, regresó.

Dos minutos después sentí un brazo en la parte de atrás de mis rodillas y otro en mi espalda, y dejé de notar el sofá contra mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me tensé cuando comprendí lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Jasper, no hace falta que me lleves en brazos, puedo caminar sola –le dije removiéndome inquieta.

-Tranquila, no me molesta llevarte.

-Pero a mí sí –se me escapó, y esperé que no se tomara a mal mis palabras.

-Pues no me importa. Estás cansada, y así te ahorrarás tener que subir las escaleras a pie –me dijo comenzando a subirlas.

Resoplé molesta, por lo que no me relajé ni un ápice. No me ayudaba en absoluto el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca, así que me crucé de brazos y él se rió.

-Qué terca eres –comentó dejándome en el suelo cuando llegó delante de mi puerta.

-Sí, pues anda que tú…–murmuré observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. A terco no lo ganaba nadie, ni siquiera yo.

Volvió a reírse, y a continuación se quedó callado, mirándome fijamente.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto –me tomó por sorpresa, así que no supe qué contestar y agaché la cabeza tímidamente. Suspiró ante mi silencio y después sonrió con algo de tristeza. –Que duermas bien –se despidió antes de darme un toquecito cariñoso en la nariz con uno de sus dedos, y a continuación se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hasta su habitación.

-Buenas noches –le deseé yo antes de entrar en mi habitación y cerrar con rapidez la puerta. Me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama después de haberme lavado los dientes.

A pesar de que tenía sueño, me costaba mucho dormir, y eso se debía a que no podía dejar de pensar en Jasper. Aquel día había sido genial y había conocido una faceta de él que no sabía ni que existía. Verlo jugar con Karen me había conmovido demasiado, y no había podido evitar imaginarlo jugando con algún niño o niña que se pareciera tanto a mí como a él.

Aporreé varias veces la almohada para intentar quitarme de la cabeza aquellos absurdos pensamientos. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Jasper, y por más que intentaba recordar la imagen de Garret, no podía. Sólo estaba Jasper y nada más. Quise gritar y llorar, porque ni siquiera mi cabeza me ayudaba con aquello. Sí, Jasper era muy atractivo, así que comprendía que me pusiera nerviosa en su presencia, pero me había hecho mucho daño en el pasado, y aquello mi mente debería recordarlo. Al parecer no estaba por la labor.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza lo cariñoso que había sido con Karen durante todo el día. La había consentido, mimado, bromeado y jugado con ella, y aquello me había enternecido mucho. Por otra parte, había sido muy amable conmigo al dejarme su chaqueta para que no me congelara en el coche y luego me había llevado hasta la habitación en brazos. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Pues tal vez dejar de pensar en él. Eso podía pedir.

Al otro día, cuando bajé a desayunar me encontré sola en la casa, por lo que me preparé un vaso de leche, me abrigué bien y salí fuera del rancho para buscar a Jasper. Tal vez necesitara ayuda con algo, y no quería permanecer todo el día en la casa sin hacer nada. Me dirigí al establo, donde se escuchaban golpes. Supuse que continuaba trabajando en lo mismo del otro día. Y no me equivoqué. Estaba arreglando una tabla de madera de una de las cuadras y me acerqué a él. Sheldon me hizo fiestas como cada vez que me veía, y no pude evitar devolvérselas. Iba a echar de menos a ese perro cuando volviera a Nueva York.

-Vaya, ¿ya estás despierta? Pensaba que dormirías hasta más tarde –me dijo Jasper dejando de martillear la madera.

-Sí, ya he tenido bastante. ¿Ya has desayunado? –le pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-Sí, hace un buen rato. Me he levantado a las siete.

Lo observé en silencio. Menudas ganas que tenía de madrugar un sábado.

-¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

-Bueno no, puedo ir haciéndolo cada día, no me corre prisa. Aunque si algún día me traen otro caballo, tendré que tener esta cuadra arreglada.

Asentí comprendiendo, y me levanté para echarles una ojeada a los caballos. Recordé que algunos los tenía cuando yo estaba allí viviendo, como por ejemplo a Tral, un hermoso caballo gris, o a Ray, que era de color marrón y que tenía una mancha blanca en el hocico. Era el preferido y el mimado de Jasper. Los acaricié con algo de respeto, porque aquellos caballos eran enormes en comparación conmigo.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta con los caballos? –escuché la voz de Jasper detrás de mí y me asusté.

-Uy no, sabes que los caballos nunca han sido mi fuerte –le contesté con una risita. Aunque era cierto, siempre me habían dado un poco de miedo.

-Sí, pero estoy seguro de que en Nueva York no ves muchos caballos –ya estábamos otra vez.

-Pues no, pero tampoco los necesito.

-Te pones a la defensiva cada vez que hablo de Nueva York –apuntó con una risita.

-Es que siempre te estás burlando.

-No, yo no me estoy burlando, sólo digo lo que pienso.

-Ya, pues tu opinión sobre Nueva York deja mucho que desear, por lo que veo.

Se encogió de hombros, y a continuación se agachó para coger un gran puñado de heno que les dio a los caballos.

-¿Me ayudas a terminar de arreglar la cuadra? Me gustaría tenerla acabada antes de que nos vayamos al rodeo esta noche –me pidió, y yo asentí feliz de poder serle de ayuda.

No sabía porqué, pero no quería pensar que dentro de dos días volvería a ver Nueva York y a Garret. Sólo quería pensar en los días que me quedaban en Dilley, junto a Jasper.

* * *

**Jojojojo...sólo voy a decir que el rodeo promete, y MUCHO..._muahahahaha_...**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy:D**

**¡Nos leemos el lunes!**

**XOXO**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-14-**

El rodeo comenzaba a las ocho, y yo a las siete y media ya estaba lista. Me había puesto la falda vaquera y la camisa blanca que encontré en la caja, combinadas con las botas marrones que me había comprado días atrás. Decidí no pelearme demasiado con mi cabello porque era obvio que no tenía arreglo. Lo tenía demasiado corto para hacerme algún recogido o algo por el estilo, así que me lo peiné como siempre y se acabó.

Me daba algo de vergüenza que Jasper me viera vestida así y no sabía porqué. Cuando salíamos juntos siempre llevaba ropa de ese estilo, así que en teoría, no tenía de qué preocuparme. Bajé las escaleras y me lo encontré sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico. Ladeó la cabeza cuando me escuchó, y me observó en silencio durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos.

-Caray…–murmuró parpadeando seguidamente, y fue entonces cuando me preocupé.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan mal voy? –le pregunté agachando al cabeza para mirarme. Seguramente me veía ridícula.

-No, no vas mal. Vas…perfectamente –me explicó levantándose del sofá. –Por un momento he pensado incluso que no había pasado el tiempo –admitió algo avergonzado y me sonrojé. Eso significaba que le gustaba mi estilo.

-Tú también vas muy bien –lo elogié mirando al suelo. Y era cierto. Aquel día se había puesto una camisa blanca que llevaba una franja negra en el pecho, unos vaqueros negros y sus botas marrones. Y obviamente, llevaba su sombrero favorito, y el mío también.

Temí abrir mucho la boca porque estaba segura de que se me caería la baba, así que me limité a no mirarlo demasiado.

-¿Está lista, señorita? –me preguntó tendiéndome el brazo caballerosamente. Asentí, lo tomé con una risita y salimos del rancho.

-Tengo ganas de ver el rodeo, hace tanto tiempo que no voy a uno…

-Bueno, hace bastante que no se celebraba ninguno en Dilley, así que será un gran evento –me explicó.

Asentí con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirarlo. Aquel día estaba tan guapo que estaba empezando a preocuparme por mi bienestar mental. Sólo esperaba que pudiera mantener alguna conversación con cualquier otra persona para que me ayudara a distraerme de Jasper.

Llegamos cinco minutos antes de que comenzara el rodeo, por lo que tuvimos que quedarnos de pie, pero no me importaba, así lo veía mejor.

Ninguno de los jinetes que montaban sobre los toros o los caballos salvajes aguantaba más de un minuto sobre los animales, así que me entretuve bastante. Jasper no dejaba de comentar la jugada como si de un partido de fútbol se tratase, así que me reí un montón con sus ocurrencias.

Cuando terminó el rodeo, la gente salió en masa del recinto, por lo que nosotros nos esperamos a que pudiéramos salir con tranquilidad. En uno de esos momentos, un grupo de personas me empujó sin querer y estuve a punto de caer hacia un lado, pero Jasper fue más rápido y me cogió de la cintura antes de que me estrellara contra el suelo.

-Gracias –le dije cuando estuve de pie de nuevo, y él asintió con una sonrisa. Supuse que tendría que incomodarme que hubiera dejado su mano en mi cintura, pero me dio absolutamente igual.

Cinco minutos después pudimos volver a la camioneta, ya que teníamos que ir al Hot Coyote, donde se celebraba la fiesta que seguía al rodeo.

-No parece que haya tanta gente en Dilley –murmuré recordando el empujón que me habían dado.

-Es que no la hay, han venido personas de otros pueblos.

-No vamos a caber todos en el bar.

-Bueno, entonces nos quedaremos fuera –me dijo él tranquilamente.

Lo observé en silencio. Yo no quería congelarme de frío.

Una vez llegamos, me sorprendió el hecho de que no hubiera tanta gente como yo me esperaba. _Mejor_, pensé, así podríamos estar más tranquilos.

-¡Alice! –escuché una vez bajé de la camioneta, y sentí que alguien se abrazaba a mí con fuerza.

-Hola, Nessie –saludé a mi todavía sobrinita devolviéndole el abrazo. – ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, mis papis están allí –explicó señalándome el interior del bar, y cuando paseé mi mirada por el lugar, vi que, efectivamente, allí dentro se encontraban Edward y Bella, que ya estaban hablando con Jasper.

-Vamos con ellos –dije cogiéndola de la mano. –Hola a todos –saludé con la mano cuando llegué hasta ellos.

-Hola, cuñada –me saludó Edward dándome un beso, y después Bella.

-¿Habéis ido al rodeo? –preguntó Jasper sentándose al lado de su hermano y colocando a su sobrina sobre sus rodillas. Yo me senté a su lado, quedando así al lado de Bella.

-Sí, pero como hemos llegado algo tarde, hemos decidido venir aquí directamente –nos explicó Bella.

Cenamos allí y me contaron todas las novedades que les habían ocurrido durante aquellos seis años. Después de la cena, anunciaron que las personas que quisieran bailar podían hacerlo, y la gran mayoría de las parejas que había allí salieron a la pista. Jasper me miró significativamente, pidiéndome en silencio que lo acompañara.

-Déjame descansar un rato más, luego bailamos –le pedí. No tenía ganas de bailar en aquel momento. Me daba vergüenza hacerlo, sobretodo porque no quería tropezar y caerme.

-Como quieras. Voy a dar una vuelta –nos dijo, y se levantó de la mesa.

-Mami, baila con papá –le pidió Nessie a su madre, y yo me reí ante la cara de horror que puso mi amiga.

-No, ni loca. Sabes que lo último que suele hacer mamá es bailar, así que no –decretó seriamente.

-Yo quiero bailar con mi niña –dijo Edward cogiendo de la mano a su hija y llevándosela hasta la pista. Las dos observamos lo bien que se lo pasaban bailoteando entre toda la gente.

-Menos mal, desde que Nessie anda, siempre la saca a bailar a ella. Y no sabes lo tranquila que me deja eso. Antes siempre me hacía bailar a mí –me explicó Bella y me reí ante su cara de sufrimiento.

-Bueno, tienes suerte. Yo voy a tener que bailar con Jasper. Le prometí un baile.

-A ti siempre se te ha dado bien bailar. Por lo menos mejor que a mí –asentí porque aquello sí que era cierto.

-¡Pero mira quien está aquí! –escuché una voz grave detrás de mí, y me asusté cuando unos brazos enormes me rodearon. – ¡Hola, enana! –supe de quien se trataba cuando oí aquel apodo.

-¡Emmett, suéltame! –grité medio asfixiada.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí? –me preguntó cuando me dejó en el suelo de nuevo, gratamente sorprendido.

-Es imposible olvidarte –le dije con una sonrisa sincera. Él era uno de los mejores amigos de Jasper y de Edward. Cuando eran adolescentes, se parecían mucho a _"Los tres mosqueteros"_ porque siempre estaban juntos planeando alguna que otra salvajada.

-Como me alegra oír eso. ¿Y cómo es que has vuelto?

-Uff, es un tema muy aburrido –le dije sin querer entrar en detalles en aquel momento. –Pero pasado mañana me voy de nuevo.

-Vaya…y yo que pensaba que te ibas a quedar…–murmuró entristecido.

Sonreí levemente y le di un golpecito suave en el brazo.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Dónde está tu novia?

-¿Novia? ¿Qué novia?

-¿Sigues soltero?

-Sí, soy el soltero de oro de Dilley. Todas se me rifan –me explicó moviendo sus cejas arriba y abajo, y yo me reí sin poder contenerme.

-Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad? –le pregunté cariñosamente.

-No creo. Aunque me prometes que si lo hago, ¿volverás para verme?

-Claro, eso sí que no me lo perdería por nada del mundo –le dije sonriendo.

-De acuerdo. Te cojo la palabra, ¿eh? –me dijo antes de darme un abrazo más suave que el anterior. –Bueno, chicas, me voy a ligar un rato. Ya nos veremos –se despidió de nosotras con la mano y después se dio la vuelta, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

-Qué ilusión me ha hecho verlo –le expliqué a Bella sentándome de nuevo a su lado.

-Sí, continúa estando tan loco como siempre –me secundó, y asentí sin dudarlo. –Anda, mira quien está ahí –dijo señalando sutilmente con la cabeza mi lado derecho. Giré mi cabeza y me encontré a María hablando demasiado cariñosamente con Jasper. No había cambiado nada en esos seis años. Continuaba siendo tan engreída y arrogante como siempre. Y por lo visto, seguía llevando esas ropas que le quedaban por lo menos tres tallas pequeñas sólo para enseñar carne. Era patético.

De repente me entraron ganas de romper algo.

-Esa es otra que nunca cambia –murmuré con los dientes apretados.

-Sí, se ha acostado con todo Dilley. Excepto con Jasper y con Edward, claro –me explicó cuando la observé enfadada.

-Es una…–empecé, pero Bella me interrumpió:

-Da igual, Alice. Sabes que nunca conseguirá lo que quiere de Jasper.

La observé seriamente.

-Claro que no. Por lo menos si yo puedo impedirlo –afirmé con seguridad, levantándome de la mesa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –me preguntó entre alarmada y divertida.

-Sólo voy a pedir mi baile –le dije guiñándole un ojo de forma cómplice. Mi amiga se rió y yo me di la vuelta para continuar andando. Primero me dirigí a la barra y pedí un par de cervezas sin quitarle la vista a aquella mujerzuela que cada vez estaba más cerca de Jasper. Cuando me sirvieron lo que pedí, me dirigí con seguridad hasta ellos dos. –Vamos a bailar, Jazz –le dije colocándome a su lado, haciendo como si no hubiera visto a la persona que lo acompañaba.

-¿Ahora? –me preguntó sorprendido de verme allí plantada con una cerveza en cada mano.

-Sí, claro. Anda, hola, María –la saludé con mi mejor sonrisa falsa, fingiendo sorpresa. –Cuanto tiempo.

-Sí, hace mucho –dijo observándome con irritación.

-¿Verdad que no te importa que te lo robe durante un ratito? –le pregunté "inocentemente" con una sonrisita angelical.

-Estábamos hablando de un tema importante, pero si él quiere…–murmuró con asco, observándome como si fuera una cucaracha a la que había que aplastar.

Miré a Jasper, esperando que me contestara.

-Pues…vale, vamos a bailar –me contestó cogiendo una de las cervezas que llevaba en la mano, y cogiéndome de mi otra mano con la que le quedaba libre a él. Me llevó hasta la pista, y en el camino vi a Bella que se encontraba sentada en el mismo lugar que antes, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, y enseñándome su dedo pulgar en señal de victoria. Me reí sin poder evitarlo. Había sido demasiado fácil y demasiado divertido.

Una vez llegamos a la pista, dejamos las cervezas en una mesa cercana. Jasper colocó su mano izquierda en mi cintura y cogió mi mano izquierda con su derecha. Yo coloqué mi mano derecha en su hombro, y cuando empezó la canción, comenzamos a bailar. No dejé de mirarme los pies durante un buen rato, hasta que sentí que Jasper me obligaba a levantar la cabeza colocando un dedo bajo mi barbilla.

-Si no dejas de mirarte los pies no dejarás de equivocarte –me advirtió, y le hice caso, pero tampoco me concentraba si lo miraba a él.

En una ocasión, mientras dábamos una vuelta, pude ver a María, que nos estaba observando con tanta rabia que casi echaba fuego por los ojos. Quise sacarle la lengua, pero pensé que quedaría muy infantil, así que me contuve y me limité a reírme en silencio.

Cuando se acabó aquella canción, Jasper se detuvo y me observó.

-¿Quieres bailar otra?

-Sí. Porque sé que si te digo que no, volverás a irte con María y no quiero –le solté, y ni siquiera me sonrojé.

-Bailemos, entonces –dijo volviendo a cogerme entre sus brazos, y yo no pude sentirme más feliz.

* * *

**Jojojojo, ¡chúpate esa, María! Como me gusta fastidiarla...xDD ¡Y apareció Emmett! (ya me sabe mal hacerlo aparecer tan poco u_u pero más adelante volverá a salir ;D)**

**¿Queréis acción? Pues en el próximo capítulo os aseguro que tendréis acción... Éste ha sido sólo el _pre-calentamiento_...¡muahahaha! ;p**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XOXO**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

**-15-**

Bailemos tantas canciones que ni siquiera me percaté de que el bar había comenzado a vaciarse. Escuché que la persona que ponía la música dijo algo de que empezaban las canciones lentas, por lo que sin pensármelo dos veces, rodeé el cuello de Jasper con mis manos y me acurruqué contra su cuerpo. Estaba demasiado bien de aquel modo, así que me importó un comino lo que pensara la gente que nos veía.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Jasper, y sentí sus manos subir y bajar por mi espalda mientras continuábamos moviéndonos lentamente. Sabía que incluso sería capaz de dormirme allí mismo, pero cuando noté el aliento de Jasper sobre mi mejilla, me desperté de golpe, aunque no me moví en absoluto. No quería apartarme de él, sólo quería permanecer de ese modo para siempre.

Escuchaba todavía las voces de la gente que había a nuestro alrededor, pero desde hacía rato era capaz de oír los latidos de mi corazón retumbando en mis oídos. Jasper me apretó contra él, de modo que todo nuestro cuerpo se tocaba, y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo con más fuerza.

No sé cuanto tiempo permanecimos de aquella forma, pero perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando sentí los labios de Jasper sobre mi cuello. Me entraron escalofríos, pero no quise moverme. Me mordí el labio, sabía que allí había algo que no funcionaba, pero estaba tan perdida en aquella sensación que dejé de pensar y me concentré totalmente en sentir.

Yo también quería participar en aquel juego de caricias, por lo que enredé una mano en su cabello y con la otra le acaricié la nuca. No me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos porque sabía que estaba sonrojada, y no quería que pensara que me estaba portando como una adolescente, aunque era así como me sentía.

Suspiré nerviosa cuando noté que se alejaba un poco de mí, lo necesario para poder observarme a la cara.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa? –me preguntó lentamente, y yo reaccioné. En el bar sólo quedábamos nosotros y un par de parejas más que no dejaban de hacerse arrumacos. Incluso Bella y Edward se habían ido sin despedirse. Supuse que no habían querido molestarnos.

Asentí mirando al suelo, pareciéndome demasiado íntima aquella pregunta que me había hecho. Se había referido al rancho como a _nuestra _casa, de los dos, como si viviéramos allí juntos siempre, y me encantó.

Jasper me cogió de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y le seguí sin decir nada más. El viaje hasta el rancho fue tan silencioso y tranquilo que ni siquiera tuve la necesidad de hablar.

No entendía lo que me pasaba, pero en aquel momento sentía como si en el mundo hubiese dos realidades. La de todo el mundo y la mía, en la que únicamente existía Jasper. Y yo llevaba bastante rato perdida en ella.

Lo primero que hice al entrar en el rancho fue quitarme las botas. No quería hacer ruido con los tacones, cosa que era una estupidez, pero lo hice de todos modos. Caminé lentamente hasta el centro del salón. Sabía que debía irme a dormir. Era lo que tenía que hacer. Subir las escaleras y encerrarme en mi habitación antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez, pero lo único que hice fue detenerme en medio de la sala. Me di cuenta de que afuera había empezado a llover, pero estaba tan ida que ni siquiera sentí el frío de la madera contra mis pies. Observé a Jasper mientras cerraba la puerta con llave y le echaba el cerrojo, y cuando se dio la vuelta y me observó, me tensé.

No sabía qué pretendía allí parada, pero había algo que me impedía moverme. Y más segura estuve de ello cuando vi que Jasper se acercaba lentamente a mí, dándome tiempo a escapar si quería, pero aquello era lo último que deseaba hacer. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mí, observándome detenidamente.

-Me pediste que no lo hiciera –susurró observando mis labios. Comprendí a qué se estaba refiriendo y sonreí levemente.

-Entonces, no lo hagas –vi la desilusión en sus ojos cuando escuchó mis palabras, y volví a sonreír. –Deja que lo haga yo –le pedí, y sin esperar ninguna respuesta por su parte, le quité el sombrero con una mano y coloqué la otra en su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia mí, uniendo sus labios a los míos.

No tardó ni medio segundo en rodear mi cuerpo con sus brazos, colocando sus manos entre mi espalda y mi cintura. Yo, por mi parte, acaricié su mejilla con la mano que tenía libre y a continuación la fui deslizando por su pecho, hasta que llegué a los botones de su camisa. Cuando desabroché uno, sus manos me apretaron con más fuerza contra él, haciendo que sintiera toda su poderosa anatomía contra mi cuerpo.

Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca con rapidez, y la acarició con tantas ganas que me atoré con los botones de su camisa. Me peleé con ellos sin dejar de besarlo, y cuando por fin la tuve toda desabrochada, se la quité. Me separé de él porque quería verlo y me temblaron las piernas cuando al fin pude maravillarme con su cuerpo. Siempre había sido perfecto, pero en aquel momento me parecía incluso prohibido.

Sonrió con impaciencia, y volvió a besarme bajando sus manos por mi espalda. Se detuvo en mis glúteos y me alzó contra su cuerpo, colocando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Tuve que sostenerme en sus hombros cuando comenzó a caminar, y subió las escaleras acariciándome el muslo con una mano y aguantándome de la espalda con la otra.

Me llevó hasta la que había sido nuestra habitación y me tumbó en la cama con suavidad, colocándose sobre mí para observarme. En aquel momento tenía mucho calor, y era consciente de estar respirando entrecortadamente, pero aquello no podía importarme menos. Sólo era capaz de ver al hombre que me observaba con deseo y con…amor.

Suspiré temblorosa cuando se inclinó sobre mí para volver a besarme, y paseé mis manos por sus hombros y por su espalda. Sus músculos estaban contraídos, y sentía una agradable calidez cada vez que mis dedos rozaban su piel. Sin separarse de mi boca, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, pero yo fui más práctica y me la saqué por la cabeza, sin querer perder más tiempo. Me dedicó una leve sonrisa divertida y yo me mordí el labio, sintiéndome ansiosa.

Me quitó la falda con algo más de prisa y comencé a temblar de expectación cuando se acercó a mí de nuevo. Recorrió mi cuello con sus labios, dejando ligeros besos y mordiscos sobre mi piel, y una de sus manos se detuvo en mi vientre. Dibujó suaves círculos alrededor de mi ombligo con su pulgar, haciéndome cosquillas, y yo gemí con impaciencia. Sus labios continuaron bajando por mi cuerpo, siguiendo los bordes de mi ropa interior, y se detuvieron en mis caderas.

Entonces, con la rapidez que no había usado antes se deshizo de mi sostén y acarició mis pechos con los labios y la lengua, haciéndome arquear la espalda contra él. Me mordí el labio para evitar gemir, pero como me resultó imposible, apreté la sábana con mis puños, intentando aferrarme a algo sólido, a algo que me indicara que continuaba anclada en la realidad y que aquello que estaba viviendo era real.

Sus manos deslizaron por mis piernas la ropa interior que me quedaba, dejándome expuesta ante él, que me observó con detenimiento. Pero yo no quería detenerme, por lo que me incorporé y lo besé en la boca, comenzando a acariciarlo del mismo modo que él lo había hecho conmigo. Cuando mis manos llegaron a su pecho, fui capaz de sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza y supe que aquello también me estaba ocurriendo a mí.

Me deshice de sus pantalones, y deslicé mis dedos dentro del elástico de sus bóxers mientras besaba su cuello.

Lo necesitaba, sabía que necesitaba a Jasper en aquel momento más que nunca, y se lo hice saber cuando lo acaricié con suavidad, sintiendo como se tensaba contra mí al sentir mis dedos sobre su erección. No pude hacerlo durante mucho tiempo porque me cogió por los hombros y volvió a tumbarme, acomodándose sobre mí, besándome con avidez.

Terminó de desnudarse en un instante y separó mis muslos con su rodilla para situarse entre ellos. Antes de hacer nada, introdujo una de sus manos entre mis piernas para comprobar que estaba preparada para él, pero sí lo estaba, y se lo hice saber enfrentando mis caderas contra las suyas, pidiéndole en silencio que continuara. Gimió al sentir aquella fricción, y sin más rodeos, empujó hacia delante, invadiendo mi cuerpo. Me tensé al sentirlo, pero envolví sus caderas con mis piernas para aumentar aquella maravillosa sensación que comenzaba a sentir. Se movió contra mí lentamente al principio, dejando que me acostumbrara a su fuerza y a su deseo.

Se apoyó en sus codos, colocándolos a cada lado de mi cabeza y me besó lentamente, como al principio. Permanecimos mucho rato de aquel modo, sin atrevernos a movernos más porque no estábamos seguros todavía de si aquello era o no un sueño, pero lo deseaba, por lo que comencé a mecer mis caderas contra las suyas. Reaccionó al momento en el que se aseguró de que mi deseo era el mismo que el suyo, así que empezó a moverse con más fuerza y con más rapidez, haciéndome gemir de pasión y obligándome a clavar mis uñas en la piel de su espalda. Sentía su aliento estrellarse contra mi mejilla con cada embestida, y aquello lo único que hacía era que lo deseara con más ganas, por lo que me arqueé de nuevo contra su cuerpo, y en un último empuje perdí el mundo de vista. Gemí intensamente cuando el orgasmo me golpeó, pero no fui capaz de escuchar mi voz, y de lo único que fui consciente fue que se me habían humedecido los ojos. Sentí el estremecimiento de Jasper sobre mi cuerpo, y lo noté relajarse al cabo de varios segundos sin dejar de apoyarse en sus codos.

Reprimí las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer, y me abracé a Jasper hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello. No quería alejarme jamás de él, necesitaba permanecer siempre de aquel modo, sintiendo latir su corazón contra el mío y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Lo amaba, y ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

***Suspiro* **

**¡Por fin! =D A pesar de que sé que los lemmons no son lo mío, no puedo evitar que me encante el capítulo. Es que, ¿quién en su sano juicio no querría pasar una noche así con ese hombre? *¬***

**Awww...que tiernos que son =')**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

**¡Nos leemos el viernes!**

**XOXO**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-16-**

Me desperté sintiendo el cuerpo de Jasper contra mi espalda, y me percaté de que uno de sus brazos me tenía rodeada por la cintura, como si no quisiera dejarme ir.

Volví a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada sintiéndome miserable. No era capaz de creer lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y estaba intentando por todos los medios no recordarlo.

Cerré los ojos queriendo borrar aquellas últimas doce horas de mi vida. Quería que se esfumaran porque lo complicaban todo, pero a cada momento recordaba cualquier detalle de aquella maravillosa noche y me estremecía. No podía decir que me arrepintiera, porque no era así, aunque sabía que era lo que debía hacer.

Ni siquiera pude evitar comparar aquella noche con las que había pasado con Garret. Hacer el amor con Garret siempre había sido agradable, tranquilo y tierno. Me encantaba despertar junto a él porque siempre me recibía con la mejor de sus sonrisas. En cambio, hacer el amor con Jasper era atrayente, sensual, pasional y muy, muy intenso. Me había hecho sentir libre, pero sobretodo me había hecho sentir viva.

Suspiré temblorosamente y me levanté, apartando con suavidad su brazo de mi cuerpo, intentando no despertarle. Cogí mi ropa y salí de la habitación de puntillas. Me metí en la ducha y lloré todo lo que me dio la gana. Sólo a mi cerebro se le ocurría hacer las maletas e irse de vacaciones justamente en aquellos momentos. ¿En qué diantres había estado pensando la otra noche? Era obvio que en Garret no, porque si hubiera tenido su imagen en mi cabeza, nada de aquello habría ocurrido.

Unos cuantos minutos después salí y me vestí, colocándome uno de los conjuntos que había traído de Nueva York. Ya era hora de que dejara de comportarme como una estúpida y de que empezara a ser realista. Iba a casarme con Garret, y aunque me costara la felicidad, Jasper firmaría aquel mismo día los papeles del divorcio.

Ordené un poco mi maleta para que al otro día sólo tuviera que guardas las últimas cosas y bajé a prepararme algo para desayunar. Sabía que no me entraría nada, tenía el estómago demasiado revuelto. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo, por lo que la leche se me derramó sobre el mármol. Maldije en voz baja y cogí un trapo para limpiarla, pero sin que yo lo viese venir, unos brazos fuertes me abrazaron por la cintura y pude sentir todo el cuerpo de Jasper contra mi espalda.

-Buenos días –me saludó paseando su nariz por mi cuello cariñosamente. Me tensé. Sin decir nada me alejé de él, apartando sus manos de mi cuerpo. – ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó sin comprender mi actitud, aunque aquello me lo había buscado yo solita. –Ah…ya lo sé. Te has arrepentido de lo que ocurrió. Es eso, ¿verdad? –preguntó apoyándose en la encimera con los brazos cruzados.

-N-no…no es eso. Es sólo que…–idiota, encima no me salían las palabras.

-¿Qué? –me urgió comenzando a enfadarse.

-No tendríamos que haberlo hecho –musité mirando el suelo.

-Claro. Ahora volverás a huir, ¿no es cierto? Volverás a abandonarme, como hiciste hace seis años.

Levanté la cabeza de golpe al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Abandonarte? ¿Eso crees que hice cuando me fui? –alcé la voz mirándole fijamente. No podía estar hablando en serio.

-Sí, eso creo. Porque eso es lo que hiciste –declaró tranquilamente, como si estuviéramos hablando del tiempo.

-¡No te abandoné, Jasper! ¡Te pedí que te vinieras conmigo! ¡Que me acompañaras! ¡Y no te dio la gana!

-¿Por qué tenía que abandonar el pueblo? –se hartó porque empezó a gritar, y yo no iba a ser menos.

-¿Y por qué yo tenía que abandonar mis sueños? –me cansé de su absurda actitud de mártir.

-¡Podrías haber encontrado otros, maldita sea! –le pegó un puñetazo al mármol, pero no me sobresalté; ya estaba demasiado alterada como para conseguir estarlo más.

-Mira, cuando me concedieron la beca para estudiar arte y diseño en Nueva York, podrías haberte venido conmigo. Te lo pedí mil veces, e incluso te pedí que me acompañaras durante unos meses, sólo para probar algo nuevo. Pero ni siquiera eso fuiste capaz de hacer por mí. No fuiste capaz de sacrificarte por tu mujer, y cuando vi que no ibas a apoyarme con aquello, lo único que pude hacer fue marcharme sola. ¿Por qué yo tenía que quedarme aquí, diciéndole adiós a mis sueños, cuando tú ni siquiera te habías planteado el venir conmigo? –no me di cuenta de cuando había empezado a llorar, pero ahí estaban las lágrimas delatoras.

-Te dije que yo no era un hombre de ciudad, Alice, y es cierto. No habría aguantado ni un solo día en esa ciudad del demonio.

-No lo sabes, y no lo sabrás jamás. Pero ahora da igual. Sé que tomé la mejor decisión de todas, porque no me arrepiento de haberme marchado.

-Habrías sido feliz conmigo. Habríamos sido felices juntos.

-Tal vez, pero ahora voy a ser feliz con otro hombre, Jasper –era hora de empezar a actuar.

-Sí, con un hombre al que ni siquiera amas.

-Cállate. Eso es mentira –lo contradije, queriendo creer en mis palabras.

-No es mentira, tú eres una mentirosa, –me acusó –una obstinada mentirosa. ¡No dejas de mentirte a ti misma!

-¡Y tú eres un capullo arrogante! ¡Y no sabes lo mucho que te odio cuando te pones así! –me di la vuelta para salir de la cocina, y cuando hube dado dos pasos, sentí la mano de Jasper apresando mi muñeca. – ¡Déjame! –le grité forcejeando contra él, pero sin lograr soltarme.

-Tú no me odias, Alice. Nunca podrías hacerlo aunque quisieras.

-Ahora sí que te odio –murmuré apretando los dientes.

-No, tú me amas. Y eso será siempre así.

-No es cierto, no te amo. ¡Yo amo a Garret! –volví a gritar luchando contra su agarre, pero no era capaz de huir de él.

-No. Crees hacerlo, pero sólo lo quieres. Jamás sentirás por él lo que sientes por mí. Jamás –odiaba que estuviera tan tranquilo cuando yo estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de histeria y de rabia.

-¡Déjame en paz, Jasper!

-Deja de huir, entonces. Afronta lo que sientes en realidad.

-Tú no sabes nada –lo acusé con lágrimas en los ojos. Él tenía razón, pero no podía dársela. No, si quería ser feliz con Garret.

-Sé lo que sientes por mí, Alice. Y estoy seguro de ello porque ayer lo noté. Recuerdo como temblabas en mis brazos cada vez que te tocaba, recuerdo tus besos, recuerdo como nos movíamos juntos, y recuerdo como me abrazaste después, diciéndome en silencio que me amabas y que no había otro lugar en el que quisieras estar que no fuese junto a mí.

-¡Cállate! –volví a gritar desesperada.

-De acuerdo –me soltó suavemente la muñeca, pero me quedé quieta en el sitio, sin saber qué hacer. –Dime que no me amas, entonces, y te dejaré marchar. Firmaré los papeles del divorcio, si quieres, y mañana te acompañaré al aeropuerto, pero antes tendrás que decirme que no me amas.

Lo observé en silencio. Por muy fácil que pareciera, para mí no lo era en absoluto. Estaba harta de mentirle, pero sabía que no podía quedarme junto a él. Mi lugar era junto a Garret.

-No te amo –murmuré mirando al suelo.

-Genial, ahora dímelo mirándome a los ojos –me levantó el mentón, obligándome así a mirarlo, y me quedé inmóvil. Sólo eran tres palabras. Tres malditas palabras, y no era capaz de pronunciarlas.

Se me humedecieron de nuevo los ojos, y agaché la cabeza otra vez, sintiendo como me resbalaban las lágrimas por las mejillas. No podía hacerle aquello a Jasper, pero tampoco podía hacérselo a Garret. Mi cabeza era un cúmulo de sentimientos que amenazaban por salir, y lo único que quería hacer era gritar de desesperación, pidiendo un poco de paz para mi mente y mi corazón.

Me rendí, y estaba a punto de darle la razón a Jasper, diciéndole que lo amaba más que nunca, cuando unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron, devolviéndome al mundo real.

-Dímelo –volvió a pedirme, ésta vez suavemente, ignorando por completo que alguien esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Alice? –escuchamos fuera, y se me heló la sangre al reconocer al portador de aquella voz. Aquello no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser un sueño. O una pesadilla, mejor dicho. ¿Qué hacía_ él_ en Dilley? No, no y no. Debía de estar soñando, tenía que tratarse de eso.

No, no era capaz de situarme. Comencé a respirar agitadamente, sintiendo que me faltaba el aire, y observé a Jasper con temor, sabiendo que aquello sería tan horrible para él como lo sería para mí.

-¿Alice? ¿Cielo? –continuó insistiendo, y a mí me temblaron las rodillas cuando Jasper caminó con lentitud hasta la puerta para abrirla. Cuando lo hizo, pude escuchar perfectamente su voz: –Hola, ¿está Alice? –preguntó tranquilamente, sin saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en aquel rancho.

Jasper abrió más la puerta sin darle ninguna contestación, y el sol de la mañana me dio de lleno en el rostro.

-¡Hola, cariño! –me saludó él con una radiante sonrisa, dando un paso hacia delante.

-Hola…Garret –le contesté, sabiendo que se armaría el infierno en la tierra.

* * *

**...**

**Sí, Alice es tonta y se acabó, pero ahora se empezarán a desvelar cosas. Bueno, dentro de unos capítulos. **

**Hay algo que me gustaría aclarar. En el capítulo anterior algunas personas me recomendaron cambiar el rating de la historia por el lemmon, pero en mi humilde opinión, la clasificación T ya está bien. No me veo capaz de comparar uno de mis lemmons (o un intento de ellos) con uno clasificado realmente como M. **

**Creo que lo que yo escribí no es ni la mitad de "subido de tono" de lo que lo son otros lemmons de otras historias clasificadas como M (que a mí personalmente me encantan, pero yo jamás podría escribir algo tan explícito) Así que si alguien se sintió mal al leerlo, lo siento. Tal vez tendría que haber dejado alguna advertencia, pero no pensé que fuera a herir la sensibilidaded de nadie. **

**De todas formas, no voy a cambiar el rating porque ya no habrá ningún lemmon más, y no creo que sea necesario. **

****

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**XOXO**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-17-**

-¿No me vas a dar ni un abrazo? ¿Tan poco me has echado de menos? –bromeó Garret abriendo sus brazos para que corriera a refugiarme en ellos. Y eso habría hecho si Jasper no hubiese estado delante. Sabía que si abrazaba a Garret me pondría a llorar desconsoladamente y no pararía hasta haberme quedado seca, pero lo único que pude hacer fue caminar lentamente hacia él y rodearlo con mis brazos.

-Te he echado muchísimo de menos –le dije cerrando los ojos y enterrando mi cabeza en su hombro. No podía llorar aún, no tenía que ser tan débil.

-Tranquila, cariño. Hoy mismo estarás de nuevo en Nueva York, conmigo. Y no hará falta que vuelvas a este pueblucho nunca más –me susurró al oído para que sólo yo escuchara, pero tuve la sensación de que Jasper también lo había oído y no supe porqué.

Tenía miedo de separarme de Garret porque no sabía si sería capaz de afrontar lo que ocurriría a continuación, pero lo hice lentamente, recuperándome de aquel mal trago que había comenzado a pasar.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida –me dijo Garret acariciándome la mejilla, y yo asentí mirando al suelo.

-Sí, estoy bien, es sólo que no esperaba verte aquí. Estoy sorprendida –esa había sido buena. Por lo menos mi cerebro comenzaba a funcionar de nuevo.

-Lo sé. En cuanto me enteré ayer de que la huelga de transportes se acababa, fui a comprar el billete para venir a buscarte. No podía estar otro día sin ti, cielo –me explicó con una radiante sonrisa. –Además, no creo que sea necesario alargar más tu estada aquí, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no –murmuré con tristeza. No era necesario en absoluto. Si me quedaba un solo día más, no podría irme nunca

-¡Pero qué maleducado soy! –Exclamó Garret haciendo que pegara un bote por el susto –He venido aquí de repente y ni siquiera me he presentado –dijo acercándose a Jasper, y yo temí que en aquel mismo momento lo tumbara de un golpe. –Soy Garret Wilde, el prometido de Alice –lo saludó tendiéndole la mano, y recé interiormente porque Jasper la estrechara, o por lo menos por que no lo ignorara.

-Jasper Cullen –le contestó secamente, aceptando casi de mala gana la mano que Garret le estaba ofreciendo.

-No sabes lo mucho que te agradezco que hayas permitido que Alice se alojara aquí durante toda la semana. Me ha tranquilizado saber que no estaba sola –le dijo, y yo me sorprendí extremadamente ante sus palabras. ¿Garret tranquilo? ¿Sabiendo que yo estaba con Jasper? ¡Ja! Si estuvo a punto de venir a buscarme en cuanto le dije que me iba a quedar con él en su casa.

-Ésta es también su casa, ella ya lo sabe –le contestó mirándome significativamente, y tuve que apartar la mirada.

-Perfecto. Antes de que nos vayamos, tengo una cosa que deciros sobre los papeles del divorcio –nos informó Garret sacando unos documentos de su maleta. –Sé que seguramente Jasper ya habrá firmado todos los papeles correspondientes al trámite, –error, no había firmado nada aún, y que yo supiera, antes no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. –pero el otro día mis abogados modificaron algunos puntos insignificantes del documento, y ahora es necesario que tanto Jasper como tú volváis a firmar –nos dijo, y me sobresalté cuando Jasper cogió los folios con prisa, los colocó en la mesa y los firmó sin más miramientos.

-Toma, por mi parte ya estamos divorciados –murmuró mirándome entre enfadado y dolido, y tuve que respirar hondo para no ponerme a llorar. Así que ya se había resignado a perderme, otra vez.

-Tal vez deberías haber leído antes los puntos modificados…–comenzó Garret estupefacto ante su rapidez, pero Jasper lo interrumpió:

-No necesito leer nada. Alice me lo aclaró todo, y me aseguró que el rancho y las tierras continuarían siendo mías, y que lo único que ella quería era mi firma. Ahí la tienes –decretó dejando los papeles en la mesa.

Garret nos observó parpadeando repetidamente.

-De acuerdo…Alice, cielo, te toca firmar –me recordó dándome un bolígrafo. Lo cogí y me acerqué a la mesa sintiendo que me faltaba el aire. Él ya había firmado, sólo faltaba yo. Haciendo un simple garabato volvería a ser libre y dejaría de estar casada con Jasper. ¿Por qué me temblaba tanto la mano? –Cielo, ¿te encuentras bien? –me preguntó Garret colocándose a mi lado, observándome con preocupación.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente –le aseguré, y con un rápido movimiento de la mano, firmé. Se acabó.

Miré a Jasper, que se encontraba bastante alejado de nosotros, aunque su mirada no se había apartado de mí en todo momento. Lo observé desafiante. Si a él le importaba tan poco todo aquello, a mí me importaba menos.

-Bueno, pues ya está. Creo que ya podemos irnos, cielo –dijo Garret rodeando mi cintura con su brazo, y a mí no se me ocurrió otra cosa que ladear mi cuerpo hacia él, sonreírle coquetamente y besarlo con ganas. No pude evitar abrir un ojo para observar la reacción de Jasper, y lo vi mirando al suelo, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Me separé de Garret al instante, sintiéndome fatal por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Voy a…buscar la maleta…–dije alejándome con rapidez de aquellos dos y subiendo las escaleras con algo más de lentitud.

Una parte de mí deseaba separarse de aquel lugar y de Jasper, porque sabía que volvería a hacerme daño. Y lo peor de todo era que ya me lo había hecho al firmar el divorcio con tantas ganas. Pero mi otra parte ansiaba quedarse allí, en Dilley, con mis amigos y con mi sobrinita, incluso con Karen, pero sobretodo con Jasper. Él me amaba, yo lo sabía. Jamás había dejado de hacerlo, y aunque hubiera demostrado que quería excluirme de su vida para siempre firmando los papeles del divorcio, estaba convencida de que había fingido.

Y para qué negarlo, yo también lo amaba a él. Con Garret jamás sería lo mismo. Llevaría una vida bonita, tranquila y predecible. Quizá tuviéramos un hijo, pero a Garret no le entusiasmaban los niños. Es más, si podía, los evitaba. Pero el problema era que a él también lo quería. No del mismo modo que a Jasper, pero sabía que sería feliz con él.

Cogí la maleta y salí del cuarto, observando por última vez aquel pasillo. Bajé las escaleras con parsimonia, queriendo alargar aquel momento lo máximo posible, y cuando estuve abajo, observé a los dos hombres que allí había. Garret estaba al lado de la puerta, totalmente preparado para marcharse de aquel pueblo ordinario, como una vez lo había llamado él, a su adorada y elegante Nueva York. Jasper se encontraba en el mismo lugar que antes, no se había movido ni un solo centímetro, y ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirarme cuando me escuchó

-¿Estás preparada, amor? –volvió a preguntarme Garret acercándose a mí para llevarme la maleta.

-Sí –mentira.

-¿Quieres que…te espere fuera? –inquirió cuando se percató de que miraba a Jasper, que levantó la cabeza lentamente al escuchar aquella pregunta.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos interminables, y cuando acabé de convencerme, respondí:

-No. Vámonos –sabía que si me dejaba sola con Jasper jamás podría decirle adiós, por lo que prefería cortar aquello desde la raíz.

Garret tomó la maleta y me dejó pasar primero, abriéndome la puerta. Agaché la cabeza y comencé a caminar hacia fuera sin querer volver la vista atrás. Estaba convencida de que si lo hacía, jamás podría marcharme del rancho.

Sheldon corrió hasta mí, y se puso a dos patas, apoyándose en mis piernas. Incluso parecía que me observaba con tristeza, preguntándome porqué me iba y porqué volvía a dejarlo, tanto a él como a su dueño.

-Te echaré de menos –le dije con la voz entrecortada mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y el hocico. Lloriqueó contra mi mano y le dio golpecitos con el morro, pidiéndome que me quedara para jugar con él. –No puedo. Lo siento mucho –murmuré pasándome el dorso de la otra mano por los ojos, evitando que se me cayeran las lágrimas, y me aparté de él. Me observó con la cabeza inclinada, como si no entendiera lo que ocurría, y a continuación echó a correr hacia dentro del rancho. Supuse que iría a consolar a Jasper.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me giré para encontrarme con Garret.

-No te preocupes, ahora vendrán a buscarnos.

-¿Quién?

-Uno de mis trabajadores me ha acompañado hasta aquí, y le he dicho que diera una vuelta por el pueblo hasta que volviera a llamarlo. Aunque imagino que se habrá aburrido mucho. Este pueblo es horrible, cielo –me dijo con una risita. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, esperando que la persona que tenía que venir a buscarnos no tardara demasiado.

Una hora después, nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto de Houston, subidos en el avión que nos llevaría de regreso hasta Nueva York. Cuando el piloto anunció que despegaríamos en breves momentos, sentí que me faltaba el aire, y cuando el avión comenzó a elevarse, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Ya estaba hecho, me marchaba de Texas para siempre, para empezar una nueva vida con Garret, y ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

**Y se fue... =( ¿Qué pasará ahora? Tendréis que esperar a mañana para saberlo ;P **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

**XOXO**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-18-**

Estuve toda la semana siguiente de mal humor y sin ganas de hacer nada. Iba a la tienda pero no me esforzaba mucho en trabajar. Me sentía cansada, más que físicamente, emocionalmente, y yo era la única persona que sabía el porqué.

Garret me había llevado a cenar fuera todas las noches, y me había comprado unos cuantos vestidos preciosos porque decía que me había echado de menos. Yo siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa que no permanecía en mi rostro mucho más de cinco minutos, y después me limitaba a escucharlo a hablar. Él siempre me preguntaba qué me pasaba, y yo siempre le respondía que nada, que sólo estaba cansada y que me dolía la cabeza. Me extrañaba mucho que no se hartara de mi deplorable humor.

Rosalie no había dejado de echarme la bronca desde que llegué a Nueva York, porque decía que seguramente habría contraído alguna enfermedad o habría cogido algún virus mientras había permanecido en Dilley, pero yo estaba tan segura de que aquello era falso, que ni siquiera me molestaba en enfadarme con ella por ser tan pesada. En realidad, se preocupaba por mí, al igual que Garret, y yo lo único que sabía hacer era contestarles de mala manera o ignorarles.

Incluso una noche llegué a sentirme perdida en el centro de Nueva York. Sentí que yo no debería estar allí, que aquel no era mi sitio, e incluso me mareé en medio de la calle. Por suerte, un hombre logró sostenerme antes de que cayera al suelo, porque sino no sé cómo habría acabado. Quiso llevarme al hospital pero yo le dije que no, y se lo tuve que decir unas cuantas veces más asegurándole que estaba bien. Yo sabía que lo que me pasaba no podía curarlo ningún médico. La única persona que podía poner remedio a mi tristeza se encontraba a muchos kilómetros de mí, y seguramente no querría volver a verme en la vida, cosa que no me extrañaba en absoluto.

Una mañana, mientras miraba sin prestarle demasiada atención a una revista de moda en la tienda, entró Rosalie con una sonrisita en la cara.

-Hola, hola –me saludó canturreando.

-¿Y esa felicidad? –le pregunté deseando que se me pegara un poco de ella. La necesitaba, sinceramente.

-Nada, es una tontería, pero tiene que ver mucho contigo.

-¿Qué? –ya me había perdido.

-Como llevo varios días diciéndote que tienes mala cara, que no comes, que es obvio que casi no duermes porque tienes unas ojeras que asustan y que estás intratable, he hecho algo por ti.

-¿Qué has hecho? –comencé a asustarme. Aquella mujer podría llegar a ser perversa si se lo proponía.

-Te he cogido hora para el médico –anunció como si me estuviera hablando del mejor desfile de moda del mundo.

La observé en silencio durante varios segundos con una ceja alzada.

-Creo que la que tiene que ir al médico eres tú. Te has vuelto loca –le dije cerrando la revista.

-No me cambies de tema, nena. Sé que si dependiera de ti no irías, pero como me he propuesto cuidar un poco de ti, mañana vas a ir a hacerte unos análisis.

-¿Ahora resulta que eres mi niñera?

-Sí –anunció orgullosa.

-No pienso ir al médico. No estoy enferma –declaré.

-Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no te ocurre nada.

-Es que no me ocurre nada.

-¿Cómo que no? Desde que llegaste de Texas la semana pasada has estado muy rara. Estás…diferente.

-Pero no enferma

-Da lo mismo, mañana vas a ir al médico, y si es necesario iré a sacarte de tu casa y te estiraré de los pelos para que vayas. No dudes que lo haré si te empeñas en no hacerme caso –me amenazó, y aunque no quise asustarme, lo hice.

-¿Si voy a hacerme los análisis me dejarás en paz?

-Sí.

-¿Sólo son unos análisis?

-Sólo unos análisis, te lo prometo –me juró levantando la mano en señal de que me estaba diciendo la verdad.

-De acuerdo…–resoplé fastidiada.

-¿Sí? Entonces me quedo más tranquila. Pero prométeme que irás sí o sí. Como te escaquees, te aseguro que te las verás conmigo. Tu salud es lo primero, Alice.

-Vale, iré, pero déjame en paz un rato –le pedí sentándome en uno de los sofás. Aquel día casi no había clientela.

-¿No crees que tenemos que hablar?

-Ya hemos hablado.

-¿Ves? Estoy segura de que habrás cogido algún virus proveniente de las vacas. Si ya sabía yo que ese pueblo no era saludable –se quejó sentándose a mi lado.

Me reí ante su comentario sobre las vacas. Estaba completamente loca.

-No creo, no toqué ninguna vaca durante los seis días que estuve allí –le aclaré.

Suspiró con resignación y me colocó un brazo sobre los hombros.

-¿Seguro que no quieres contarme nada? –se puso seria de repente. – ¿Hubo algún problema con Jasper? ¿Te trató mal?

Me tensé al oír su nombre, pero me relajé rápidamente para que no se notara mi cambio de humor.

-No, me trató muy bien…no tuvimos ningún problema…–si ella supiera la verdad, estaría a punto de padecer un ataque de nervios. Rosalie y Garret se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, y no estaba muy convencida de cómo se lo tomaría ella si algún día llegara a enterarse de que le fui infiel.

-No te veo muy convencida.

-Es que…–suspiré. Quería contarle la verdad. O por lo menos una parte de ella.

-¿Es que qué? –me ayudó.

-No sé. Me sentó muy bien ver a mis viejos amigos y conocer a mi sobrinita –le había explicado lo bien que lo había pasado con Renesmee y todo lo referido a mis amigos, pero no había querido entrar en detalles de lo que ocurrió con Jasper la noche del rodeo. –Pero pensar que tal vez no voy a verlos más…me hace sentir triste.

-Bueno, no seas tan dramática. Puedes volver una semanita durante el verano. Seguro que a Garret no le importará.

Asentí lentamente sin estar nada convencida de aquellas palabras. Rosalie no sabía nada, pero tampoco quería que lo supiera.

A la mañana siguiente fui a hacerme los dichosos análisis, y aunque yo estaba segura de que saldrían todos bien, sin ningún tipo de problema, me los hice igualmente para que Rosalie se callara de una vez cuando viera que estaba sanísima. Decidieron hacerme unos análisis de sangre y unos de orina, _sólo por si acaso_, me dijeron, y cuando salí del hospital, me fui a comer algo porque estaba hambrienta.

Rosalie me llamó y todo para asegurarse de que me los había hecho, y cuando le comenté que tendría que pasar por el hospital la semana siguiente para que me dieran los resultados, no se lo pensó dos veces y me dijo que me acompañaría. No, si no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta que viera con sus propios ojos que estaba bien.

Una semana después, quedé con ella en la puerta del hospital a las nueve de la mañana.

-¿No estás nerviosa? –me preguntó cuando entramos en la clínica.

-No, ¿por qué tendría que estarlo?

-Pues por saber los resultados. ¿Y si resulta que es cierto que tienes un virus extraño?

-¿Y me llamas dramática a mí? No puedo creerlo. Tendrías que oírte.

-Encima de que me preocupo por ti. Desagradecida –murmuró, y yo suspiré.

Cuando llegamos a la sala de espera, nos pidieron que nos sentásemos y que esperásemos a que mi doctora me llamara para entrar en la consulta.

-Ahora podríamos estar trabajando en vez de estar aquí esperando como dos tontas unos resultados que van a ser totalmente normales –le dije en voz baja.

-Que pesada eres.

-Pues anda que tú. Sólo son unos malditos análisis que no dirán nada nuevo. Estoy sanísima –le aseguré.

-Pues por lo que yo sé, las personas sanas no se pasan la mayor parte de las mañanas vomitando –me pinchó, y yo me sonrojé. Pensaba que no se había dado cuenta de mis escapaditas matutinas al cuarto de baño.

Aquello se debía a mi malestar emocional que hacía que se me revolviera el estómago cada dos por tres. Me sentía fatal por Jasper, porque a cada momento recordaba su cara de sufrimiento cuando me fui de Dilley sin decirle nada, como si fuésemos dos desconocidos, como si no me importase en absoluto, y no podía evitar sentirme miserable y mezquina.

Iba a contestarle con alguna excusa cuando escuché que me llamaban.

-¿Quieres que entre contigo? ¿O prefieres que te espere aquí? –me preguntó Rosalie.

-Sólo me van a dar los resultados, será un minuto. Ahora salgo –le dije levantándome del asiento y entrando en la consulta de mi doctora.

-Buenos días –me saludó ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola –le contesté sentándome en la silla de enfrente.

-Bueno, ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Bien.

-¿Se siente bien? ¿Va todo en orden?

-Sí, que yo sepa sí – ¿A qué venía aquel interrogatorio?

-Ha venido a buscar los resultados de los análisis que le hicieron hace una semana, ¿cierto?

-Sí. ¿Hay algún problema? –no pude evitar preguntar. Sólo faltaba que sí lo hubiera para que Rosalie no dejara de echármelo en cara.

-No, no hay ninguno. Sólo hay un detalle que es importante.

-¿De qué se trata? –había comenzado a preocuparme.

La doctora me sonrió y me tendió un papel, pero no fui capaz de leer nada porque me estaba poniendo histérica.

-Enhorabuena, está usted embarazada.

Sacudí la cabeza repetidas veces. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir? Seguramente había oído mal.

-¿Perdón? –pregunté sintiendo que el corazón se me disparaba.

-Que está embarazada –me repitió con una sonrisita, y por un momento pensé que podría incluso desmayarme.

-P-pero…–comencé tartamudeando, pero estaba tan sorprendida que no me salían las palabras e incluso había comenzado a temblar.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-N-no, es q-que…No puedo creerlo –musité al fin.

-Pues créaselo porque es cierto. Está embarazada de dos semanas. Así lo afirman los análisis. ¿No ha tenido ningún síntoma?

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que todo encajaba: las náuseas matutinas, los mareos, lo sensible que estaba desde que volví de Dilley, los cambios drásticos de humor...y que yo supiera, aquel mes aún no me había venido el periodo.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –me preguntó la doctora al ver que me quedaba en silencio.

-Sí. Sólo estaba atando cabos –le dije, y comenzó a reír suavemente. A mí no me hacía gracia.

-Le daré hora con el ginecólogo para que le haga una revisión y para que se asegure de que todo va bien –me dijo escribiendo en un papel que luego me tendió.

Yo aún estaba dándole vueltas al tema. Estaba embarazada de dos semanas, y hacía dos semanas yo estaba en Dilley. Por lo que significaba que el bebé que esperaba era de Jasper.

Santo Dios, ¿en qué había estado pensando? Ni siquiera me preocupé de si habíamos tomado precauciones, aunque en aquel momento me quedaba claro que no las habíamos tomado.

-Si me permite la observación, temo por su cara que no se trata de un embarazo planeado –apuntó la doctora observándome tranquilamente.

-No, no ha sido planeado en absoluto –le contesté acalorada de repente.

-No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien –intentó consolarme, y yo se lo agradecí con una sonrisa fingida. –No se olvide de la visita al ginecólogo –me recordó antes de que saliera de la consulta, y yo asentí antes de cerrar la puerta.

No tendría que haberme extrañado encontrarme a Rosalie a menos de un metro de mí, esperando ansiosa.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –me preguntó alterada.

-Míralo tú misma –dije entregándole los resultados. Me había quedado en shock o algo parecido.

Leyó los papeles con rapidez, y después me observó con una ceja levantada y empalidecida de golpe.

-Alice…aquí dice que estás…

-¿Embarazada? Sí, lo estoy –y en aquel momento comprendí que era cierto.

* * *

**Y ahora estamos todos contentos xD ¡No me diréis que no era eso justamente lo que le faltaba! **

**¿Y qué pasará ahora? Lo sabréis en el capítulo de mañana ;P**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

**¡Hasta el próximo!**

**XOXO**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-19-**

Rosalie me observó fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos, después sonrió ampliamente y se arrojó sobre mí para abrazarme.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Voy a ser tía! –gritó sin dejar de abrazarme, y estuve segura de que todos los presentes en la sala de espera la habían oído. – ¡Felicidades futura mamá! –volvió a vociferar como una histérica.

Me dejé abrazar todo el tiempo que ella quiso sin decirle nada. Aún estaba atónita, y aunque sabía que era cierto, no era capaz de creerlo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer a partir de aquel momento? ¿Continuar con el embarazo y también con Garret? Él acabaría enterándose de que el niño no era suyo, estaba segura. Y tras aquellos pensamientos, comencé a sudar y a temblar a la vez.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Me preguntó Rosalie cuando me soltó. – ¿No estás contenta? –No le contesté porque no escuchaba lo que me decía, estaba en trance. –Alice –me zarandeó suavemente.

-¿Podemos irnos de aquí? –le pregunté de repente, queriendo explicarle toda la verdad. Necesitaba hacerlo, pero no me parecía adecuado revelarle que estaba esperando un hijo de un hombre que no era mi prometido en medio de una sala de espera llena de gente.

-Sí, claro –contestó cogiéndome del brazo para que comenzar a caminar.

Salimos a la calle y me senté en el primer banco vacío que vi. Aún debía mentalizarme. Estaba esperando un hijo de Jasper.

-¿Qué te ocurre? No tienes muy buena cara –apuntó Rosalie sentándose a mi lado. – ¿Es que no te alegras de estar embarazada?

-Sí, claro que sí. Me alegro mucho –y era cierto, me hacía muy feliz saber que estaba esperando un hijo del hombre al que realmente amaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Garret.

-¿Entonces? ¿Es por Garret? –preguntó de nuevo.

Asentí lentamente.

-¿Crees que no se va a alegrar cuando se entere de que estás esperando un hijo suyo?

Aquella pregunta me martilleó de pleno. Era eso, exactamente. No se alegraría en absoluto, porque no estaba esperando ningún hijo de él.

-Ese es el problema... –murmuré mirándome las manos, nerviosa de repente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que el hijo que estoy esperando no es de Garret…–me sentí tan avergonzada al decirlo en voz alta que ni siquiera pude mirar a mi amiga a la cara.

-¿Cómo que…? –comenzó, pero se calló de golpe. Abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, pero no surgió ningún sonido de ella.

-No, no lo es.

-Pero…Alice me estás asustando…

-¡Por Dios, no es tan difícil! –me harté. – ¡Estoy embarazada de dos semanas! ¿Y dónde estaba yo hace dos semanas? ¡Con Jasper! –me alteré y no pude evitar gritar, por lo que cuando me percaté de lo que había hecho y dicho, me callé de golpe, esperando que nadie conocido me hubiese escuchado.

La boca de Rosalie se abrió casi hasta el suelo, y aquello no me hizo sentir mejor.

-O sea que…estás embarazada de Jasper…–repitió lentamente, como si estuviera intentando procesar todas las palabras.

-Sí.

Permaneció varios segundos en silencio.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –me preguntó seria de repente.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo que hiciste en el rancho con él.

Su mal humor no me ayudó en absoluto. Sabía que me había comportado mal, pero no necesitaba que ella me lo echara en cara. En aquel momento sólo quería que me comprendiera, o por lo menos que intentara hacerlo.

-Mira, aunque no me creas, no me siento orgullosa de haberme acostado con él estando prometida con Garret, pero sólo pasó, y no pude hacer nada porque sinceramente, quise que pasara –me puse a llorar de repente, siendo sincera por primera vez en dos semanas. –Nadie lo siente más que yo, pero no puedo arrepentirme porque amo a Jasper –se lo solté todo y me dejé ir, llorando como hacía días que no lo hacía. Me tapé el rostro con las manos y continué así durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que sentí unos brazos rodearme.

Le devolví el abrazo a mi amiga, siendo consciente de que necesitaba que alguien me consolara de una vez. ¿Y quién mejor que ella para hacerlo?

-¿Por eso has estado así desde que volviste?

Asentí todavía abrazada a ella.

-Podrías haberme contado lo que te ocurría de verdad en vez de darme tantas excusas. Te habría ayudado, Alice.

-¿Eso significa que no vas a ayudarme ahora? –le pregunté separándome un poco de ella, sorbiendo por la nariz.

-Claro que te voy a ayudar, pero me parece que vas a tener que contármelo todo.

Asentí lentamente, y le expliqué todo lo ocurrido desde que llegué hasta que me fui de Dilley, y me escuchó en silencio y sin interrumpirme ni una sola vez. .

-Entonces… ¿Crees que Jasper estará enfadado contigo?

-Sí, no tengo ninguna duda. ¿Cómo estarías tú si te hubiesen hecho lo que yo le hice a él?

Rosalie lo pensó en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos.

-Es cierto, probablemente esté molesto. Pero se le pasará en cuanto se entere de que va a ser papá.

Suspiré resignada.

-¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

-¿Qué crees que tienes que hacer?

-No lo sé, estoy perdida… Sólo sé estropearle la vida a la gente, primero a Jasper, y ahora se la estropearé a Garret…–musité entrecortadamente, secándome los ojos que se me habían llenado de lágrimas otra vez.

-No digas eso. No es culpa tuya.

-¿A no? ¿No fue culpa mía acostarme con Jasper?

Rosalie frunció el ceño, pensando en mis palabras.

-Bueno, eso sí, pero Garret tendrá que comprender que lo que sientes por él no es lo mismo que lo que sientes por Jasper.

Me alegraba de que por lo menos ella me entendiera, o lo intentara.

-Aunque opino que tendrás que decírselo cuanto antes. La próxima vez que le veas, si puede ser. No creo que sea necesario alargar más vuestro compromiso –prosiguió y yo asentí lentamente, sabiendo que lo que me estaba diciendo era totalmente cierto.

-Pero no puedo decirle que estoy embarazada.

Rosalie me miró con una ceja alzada.

-No puedo. ¿Crees que no va a estar ya bastante dolido con saber que no nos vamos a casar, para que encima le diga que estoy embarazada de otro hombre que no es él?

-Eso también es cierto. Se sentiría peor de lo que se va a sentir…

Y yo también me sentía mal, muy mal a decir verdad.

-Soy una zorra –murmuré desesperada, colocando mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-Cállate ya, y deja de insultarte –me pidió molesta, echándose el cabello hacia atrás.

Miré a mi amiga y sonreí levemente.

-Gracias.

-¿Por?

-Por escucharme y por entenderme. Otra persona me habría llamado de todo cuando se hubiera enterado de mi infidelidad.

-Bueno, quiero que sepas que no me parece bien lo que le has hecho a Garret, pero tampoco me hubiera parecido bien que te hubieses casado con él, estando enamorada de otro hombre. Si en realidad amas a Jasper, lucha por él.

Asentí con una ligera sonrisa y después la abracé. ¿Qué haría yo sin ella?

-Como nos gusta complicarnos la vida a las mujeres, ¿no crees? –me preguntó entrelazando su brazo con el mío cuando nos dignamos a levantarnos del banco, después de haber pasado unos largos segundos abrazadas.

-Sí, es increíble.

Continuamos caminando en silencio.

-¿Te vas a ir de Nueva York? –me preguntó Rosalie de repente.

Pensé la respuesta porque no la sabía ni yo.

-Supongo que sí. Quiero estar con Jasper y sé que él no vendría aquí jamás…–En parte, me daba pena marcharme de Nueva York porque no quería alejarme de Rosalie, pero sentía que volver a Dilley era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Pues vaya…Te voy a echar mucho de menos –murmuró apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Y yo a ti. Pero te prometo que estaremos en contacto siempre. Aunque sea a través de cartas, que los teléfonos de allí son una porquería –le dije con una risita a la que se unió.

-¿Cómo vas a llamar a tu bebé? –me preguntó interesada.

-Dios mío, no hace ni un par de horas que sé que voy a ser mamá, ¿y ya me estás metiendo prisa porque escoja un nombre?

-No es eso, es sólo por curiosidad.

Me reí ante su respuesta.

-No lo sé aún, pero creo que dejaré que lo elija su padre –le contesté con una sonrisa radiante. Ya estaba preparada para enfrentarme a mi destino.

Aquella misma tarde llamé a Garret para pedirle que viniera a mi casa por la noche. No quería esperar más porque estaba muy nerviosa, y necesitaba contarle la verdad.

A las ocho, cuando sonó el timbre, me tensé. Me había preparado un discursito para explicarle el asunto, pero se me olvidó en aquel mismo momento. Fui a abrir la puerta con lentitud, y noté que me temblaban las manos.

-Hola, amor –me saludó con su radiante sonrisa cuando me vio. Me abrazó por la cintura con un brazo y me atrajo hasta él para besarme, pero yo ladeé mi cara en el último momento para que sus labios tocaran mi mejilla.

-Hola –lo saludé yo con mi mejor sonrisa falsa. Le pedí que entrara en el piso y que se sentara en el sofá.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces nerviosa.

-Estoy bien –le aseguré sentándome a su lado.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo han ido los análisis? –me preguntó preocupado, y se me revolvió el estómago.

-Han salido normales –me limité a decirle agachando la cabeza. No me gustaba mentirle, pero no quería que se sintiera humillado al saber que esperaba un hijo de otro hombre.

-Perfecto, entonces. Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte, cielo –me dijo cogiendo mis manos con la suyas.

-Yo también tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿De veras? ¿Sobre qué?

-Empieza tú, que lo has dicho primero –dije escaqueándome.

-De acuerdo. Mi madre me llamó el otro día y me habló de un restaurante precioso a las afueras de Nueva York, y he pensado que podemos ir para ver qué tal es, y si nos gusta, podemos celebrar allí el banquete de la boda –me explicó emocionado, y me sentí peor de lo que ya me sentía al ver su cara de felicidad.

-De eso quería hablarte yo, Garret…

-¿Qué ocurre?

Me mordí el labio pensando en una forma de suavizar las cosas, pero no podía, estaba bloqueada.

-No creo que casarnos vaya a ser una buena idea.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó abriendo de par en par los ojos. Seguramente pensó que me había oído mal, pero no había sido así.

-No podemos casarnos –repetí con seguridad, soltando mis manos de entre las suyas.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

Agaché la cabeza otra vez. Esa iba a ser la parte difícil, pero no me hizo falta hablar:

-Ah…es por él, ¿verdad? Es por Jasper –aseguró con dureza, mirándome con dolor.

-Sí, es por él.

-Alice, creo que sólo es una confusión. Seguramente crees quererle porque has pasado unos días con él, pero te aseguro que yo puedo hacerte muy feliz –me dijo con voz lastimera, pidiéndome con los ojos que reconsiderara la opción.

-Lo sé, Garret. Pero yo no te haría feliz a ti. Te quiero muchísimo, te lo aseguro, pero no es lo mismo –quise consolarlo acariciándole la mejilla. –Amo a Jasper.

Cerró los ojos y se alejó de mi mano.

-No puede ser, de veras que no. ¿He hecho algo mal?

-¡No! No has hecho nada mal, al contrario. Pero por eso mismo prefiero cancelar nuestro matrimonio, ahora que estoy segura de lo que siento tanto por ti como por Jasper.

-No te voy a dejar ir, no pienso resignarme a perderte. No me da la gana de ver como te vas mientras me quedo de brazos cruzados, como hizo él hace seis años –declaró enfadado. –No supo valorarte, Alice. Te dejó ir y no hizo nada por impedirlo. ¿Vas a volver con ese hombre? –sabía que decía todo aquello porque quería recordarme el daño que me hizo, pero yo ya no podía casarme con él de todos modos.

-Sí. Lo amo, Garret. Y sé que lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero yo también me equivoqué.

-No, tú hiciste lo que quisiste hacer. Cumpliste tus sueños.

-Sí, pero tal vez debería haberme quedado con él un poco más, debería haber intentado convencerle para que me acompañara.

Garret gruñó y me cogió por los hombros, desesperado.

-Alice, por favor, entra en razón. No te vayas, quédate conmigo. No hace falta que nos casemos, pero no me dejes.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero sabía que era lo que debía hacer si quería ser feliz de verdad.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo. Sé que encontrarás una mujer que te merezca, no como yo, y sé que acabarás siendo muy feliz, aunque ahora no lo veas de ese modo.

Suspiró cansado y triste a la vez.

-No vas a hacer lo que te pido, ¿verdad? –me preguntó totalmente derrotado.

-No –le contesté quitándome el anillo que me había regalado y tendiéndoselo.

No lo cogió, pero asintió lentamente, y sin mirarme, se levantó del sofá.

-Espero que seas muy feliz con él…aunque no te merezca.

-Lo siento, de veras –le dije intentando no echarme a llorar. Me dolía verlo de aquella manera, y jamás estaría en paz conmigo misma por hacerle tanto daño a un hombre tan bueno como él, pero no podía luchar contra mis sentimientos.

Asintió de espaldas a mí, y al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, se fue.

Me mordí el labio y me recosté en el sofá. Ahora sólo me faltaba una parte. La más difícil.

* * *

**Y tanto que es la más difícil. ¿Qué creéis que pasará ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionará nuestro adorado Jasper? **

**Lo sabréis el viernes ;) Así que espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. **

**Sólo falta un capítulo para el final, y después el epílogo, ya queda poquito de esta historia. **

**¡Hasta el próximo!**

**XOXO**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-20-**

-¿Estás segura de esto? –me preguntó Rosalie por enésima vez, caminando a mi lado y esquivando a la gente que iba y venía.

-Sí, eso creo –murmuré nerviosa. Aún estaba algo triste por la reacción de Garret hacía tres días, pero sentía que había hecho lo correcto. No podría haberme casado con él amando en secreto a otro hombre.

-¿De verdad que no quieres que te acompañe?

-No, de verdad. Tengo que hacer esto sola, y si todo va bien, me quedaré allí, así que será mejor que te quedes en Nueva York.

Rosalie asintió, y dejó en el suelo la otra maleta que yo había traído. Mucha de mi ropa la había donado a centros de caridad porque sabía que en Dilley no me harían falta prendas tan caras, así que sólo había metido en la maleta lo que había creído justo y necesario.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos –me dijo parpadeando seguidamente para que no aparecieran las lágrimas. Muy pocas veces en aquellos seis años la había visto llorar, y sabía que sólo lo hacía cuando de verdad lo sentía, y como yo estaba tan sensible debido al embarazo, ni siquiera pude pensar en reprimirlas.

-Y yo a ti –le contesté sorbiendo por la nariz y secándome los ojos antes de arrojarme sobre ella para abrazarla.

-Cuando hables con él tienes que llamarme, no lo olvides. No estaré tranquila hasta que sepa que estás bien –me pidió con la voz entrecortada.

-Estaré bien –le aseguré queriendo creerlo mientras la estrechaba con fuerza entre mis brazos.

-Y prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho, y al pequeñín también.

-Claro que sí. Los dos estaremos muy bien, ya verás –le dije antes de darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Entonces, escuchamos a través del megáfono que los pasajeros que se dirigían a Houston ya podían embarcar porque en breves momentos el avión despegaría, así que cogí las maletas, y Rosalie me acompañó hasta el túnel de embarque.

-Muchas gracias por todo –le dije sonriendo cuando dejé mínimamente de llorar.

-No hay porqué darlas –me contestó dándome de nuevo un abrazo rápido.

-Hasta pronto –me despedí cuando me separé de ella. Suspiré nerviosa y embarqué, sintiéndome por primera vez segura de que era aquello lo que debía hacer.

Pasé todo el viaje en avión tocándome las manos. No era capaz de hacer nada más. Ni de dormir, ni de leer, ni de distraerme aunque fuera con una mosca…nada. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para moverme siquiera. Sabía que mis nervios no ayudarían en absoluto al bebé, pero no podía evitarlo.

Había decidido que si Jasper no me perdonaba, no iba a decirle que estaba embarazada. No quería que creyera que había vuelto sólo porque esperaba un hijo suyo, así que si acababa perdonándome, sería porque realmente quería, no porque se veía en la obligación de hacerlo.

Suspiré temblorosa ante aquellos malos pensamientos, pero sabía que debía prepararme para todo. Había una parte de mí que no dejaba de repetirme que me había comportado como una cualquiera y que Jasper no querría volver jamás conmigo, pero mi otra parte, la optimista, me hacía fantasear con una vida con él y con nuestro hijo, y aquella idea siempre me hacía sonreír.

Cuando el avión aterrizó en Houston, me apresuré a tomar un taxi porque estaba segura de que aquel día no tendría la misma surte que la última vez. Aquel día no encontraría a ninguna alma caritativa que quisiera llevarme hasta Dilley.

Me subí en el primer taxi libre que vi, y le pedí al taxista que me llevara hasta el pueblo. Le expliqué que una vez allí ya le indicaría el camino que debería seguir para llegar hasta la casa de Jasper. Tuve suerte y me tocó un conductor amable que encima me dio conversación, por lo que no tuve tiempo para ser pesimista.

Tardamos demasiado poco en llegar al rancho, y una vez que lo hicimos, le pagué al hombre, dándole incluso algo de propina. Atrasé todo lo que pude el momento de bajar del taxi porque me temblaban las piernas, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, por lo que me armé de valor y abrí la puerta. La cerré suavemente, y cuando lo hice, escuché unos ladridos provenientes de dentro de la casa.

Respiré hondo varias veces y comencé a caminar hacia el rancho, sintiéndome muy segura por fuera, pero demasiado insegura por dentro.

Me detuve en seco al instante en el que se abrió la puerta, y Sheldon corrió como un rayo hasta mí sin dejar de ladrar. Me agaché para recibirlo bajando la cabeza, ya que no me veía capaz de enfrentar a la persona que había parada en el porche. Y eso que hacía sólo dos semanas que había estado allí mismo.

-Hola, Sheldon –lo saludé como si esperara que me contestara. El perro no dejó de moverse y de menear el rabo, y por lo menos sentí que alguien me perdonaba. Le acaricié el morro y el lomo con cariño, y a continuación rodeé al animal con mis brazos y apoyé mi mejilla en su cabeza, sabiendo que necesitaba el cariño de alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera un perro.

Volví a respirar hondo antes de levantarme, y cuando lo hice, vi que Jasper no se había movido del porche. Me observaba con el ceño fruncido, como si esperara que fuera a desvanecerme en cualquier momento. Agaché la cabeza de nuevo y comencé a caminar hacia él, mordiéndome el labio en el trayecto. Jamás había estado tan nerviosa como en aquel momento, ni siquiera cuando volví a Dilley después de seis años.

Me detuve justo antes de llegar a las escaleras, y dejé las maletas en el suelo. Miré a Jasper otra vez, infundándome valor en silencio y diciéndome a mí misma que aquello iba a funcionar.

-Hola –fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle, y no pude sentirme más imbécil de lo que me sentí cuando no me contestó. No dejaba de observarme con el ceño fruncido, y sentí que no había esperado en absoluto volver a verme allí. – ¿Cómo estás? –no sabía si sería una buena idea preguntarle aquello, pero era sólo para romper el hielo.

-¿Cómo crees que estoy? –me contestó sin relajar sus facciones, lo que me hizo dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

-Lo siento muchísimo –bueno, iba avanzando. Aquello se parecía más a lo que en realidad quería y necesitaba decirle. –Sé que eso no te basta, pero de veras que lo siento. Me equivoqué en todo.

No se movió ni un ápice, y aquello no me dio seguridad, sino al contrario, me hizo pensar que lo estaba estropeando todo otra vez.

-Yo…he reconsiderado mi elección. No me voy a casar con Garret.

Entonces, vi que la expresión de sus ojos cambiaba muy poco, fue algo imperceptible y momentáneo, pero yo lo vi, y comprendí que volvía a tener algo de esperanza.

-No me comporté bien y…quiero remediarlo, así que espero que no sea demasiado tarde –tuve que agachar la cabeza para que no se notara que había empezado a llorar. –Tenías razón, siempre la tuviste.

-¿En qué? –me preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Sorbí por la nariz y volví a levantar en la cabeza, pensando muy bien mi respuesta.

-En todo. En que me había estado mintiendo a mí misma, en que estaba huyendo de lo que sentía y…en que te amo –le contesté sintiendo que las manos me temblaban descontroladamente. –Ahora sólo espero que puedas ser capaz de perdonarme por haber tardado tanto y por haber sido tan estúpida y… también espero que me dejes empezar una nueva vida a tu lado.

Esperé pacientemente su respuesta, pero estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarme. No dejé de observarlo, y me di cuenta de que no había relajado su postura ni un poco, y aquello no me apaciguó.

-No –me contestó con seriedad, y sentí que se me caía el mundo encima. _No. _

Me mordí el labio y agaché la cabeza avergonzada y humillada. De todas formas, su respuesta era normal. ¿Por qué querría estar con alguien que le había hecho daño? ¿Por qué iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces?

-L-lo siento mucho –mascullé abatida, sintiendo que no podía aguantar más las lágrimas. –S-siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo de esta forma…yo…voy a…–decidí no humillarme más, por lo que me di la vuelta dispuesta a marcharme de allí, queriendo desaparecer de la tierra en aquel mismísimo instante.

-No –volvió a decir, y ésta vez noté un débil cambio en su voz, por lo que me detuve. Escuché pasos detrás de mí, y me latió desesperadamente el corazón. Cerré los ojos porque no quería empezar a imaginar cosas, pero sentí una mano alrededor de mi brazo que me hizo darme la vuelta. –No –repitió, y lo observé detenidamente, sin comprender lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿No qué? –me atreví a preguntarle, esperando que no volviera a humillarme.

-No quiero que me pidas perdón.

Parpadeé varias veces sorprendida y confundida. ¿A qué venía todo aquello?

-No eres tú la que se tiene que disculpar.

-¿Cómo que…? –comencé a hablar, pero me calló con un movimiento de su mano.

-Alice, te dejé ir una vez, y me prometí a mí mismo que no volvería a hacerlo si algún día tenía la oportunidad de remediar mi error, y eso es exactamente lo que no hice hace dos semanas. Te aseguro que jamás me sentí tan miserable como me sentí hace seis años. Sabía que tendría que haber ido detrás de ti, haberte pedido que te quedaras conmigo o haberme marchado contigo a Nueva York, aunque fuera por un tiempo. Pero jamás debí quedarme aquí, esperando como un imbécil a que ocurriera un milagro que te hiciera volver. –lo observé atónita, demasiado sorprendida como para atreverme a interrumpirle. –Y aún ahora sigo sin comprender como tuve la suerte de que regresaras al pueblo hace tres semanas. Desde que te vi delante de mí, juré por mi vida que no volverías a irte del pueblo, al menos no sin mí, y en vez de ser valiente y de luchar por ti, dejé que te fueras otra vez, y encima con otro hombre. Estaba convencido de que había agotado mis oportunidades, pero ahora que te veo aquí…me cuesta mucho creer que has vuelto, porque sé que no te merezco…

-Estoy aquí –le aseguré cogiendo sus manos con las mías, sintiéndome completamente feliz. Ya no tenía miedo de expresar mis sentimientos. –Estoy aquí, contigo, y no me voy a ir nunca.

Continuó mirándome, como si le costara demasiado creer que me tenía delante de él.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa con Nueva York? –preguntó temeroso.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Nueva York no se va a mover del sitio. Podré volver cuando quiera. Pero yo quiero estar aquí, junto a ti, porque te amo, y porque quiero remediar el daño que te hice.

-No fue tu culpa, el culpable de todo esto fui yo, desde el principio. Pero te aseguro que no cometeré tres veces el mismo error. Esta vez no te vas a ir de aquí, espero que lo sepas –me dijo con una sonrisa radiante, abrazándome por la cintura, pegándome a él.

-Eso no va a ser ningún problema. No querría estar en otro lugar –le aseguré antes de rodear su cuello con mis brazos para besarlo, demostrándole que lo que le estaba diciendo era cierto.

Pero entonces, recordé algo demasiado importante como para dejarlo para más tarde, así que me separé abruptamente de él, sorprendiéndolo y asustándolo.

-¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó temiendo que me hubiese echado atrás.

-No pasa nada, es que hay algo que tienes que saber…–dije acariciando su nuca distraídamente.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Verás…ésta vez no he venido sola…

Jasper frunció el ceño sin comprender mis palabras, y observó disimuladamente por encima de mi hombro, buscando a alguien más en el rancho.

-Yo no veo a nadie –murmuró confuso, volviendo a clavar sus ojos en mí.

-Lo sé. Y no vamos a verlo hasta dentro de ocho meses y medio, más o menos –le solté algo sonrojada, pero feliz de poder ser yo la que le diera aquella magnífica noticia.

Una radiante sonrisa asomó por sus labios a medida que fue comprendiendo mis palabras, pero aún así no pude evitar decírselo:

-Estoy embarazada.

Me apretó contra él cuando terminé de articular aquellas palabras, y lo sentí temblar por los nervios y la emoción.

-No puedo creerlo…–murmuró contra mi cuello, sin aflojar su agarre ni siquiera un poco. – ¿Qué he hecho de bueno en la vida para merecer todo esto? –preguntó, y sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo has hecho todo –contesté acariciándole cariñosamente el cabello, y cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarme, me di cuenta de que estaba tan emocionado que incluso tenía los ojos húmedos. De repente, se me ocurrió una idea demasiado fugaz, y las palabras surgieron de mi boca sin que tuviera tiempo de pensarlas: – ¿Quieres casarte conmigo…otra vez?

Jasper me observó sorprendido, y sin pensárselo dos veces enredó una de sus manos en mi cabello y me atrajo hacia él para volver a besarme, pero con más pasión que antes. Así que supuse que aquello era un sí rotundo.

-Te amo –me dijo sin apenas separarse de mis labios cuando hicimos una pequeña pausa para respirar, y yo sonreí, sintiendo que a partir de aquel momento no dejaría jamás de hacerlo.

-Y yo a ti –le contesté para después reanudar el beso, comprobando así que era cierto lo que me decía.

Ya no tuve miedo, ni hubo más confusiones. En aquel momento, lo único que debíamos hacer era comenzar nuestra nueva vida juntos, olvidando los malos momentos para dejar paso a los buenos, que estaba segura, serían muchísimos.

* * *

**¡Awwwwww! ¡Que bonitos! ='D ¡Ya era hora de que se arreglaran! **

**Snifff...los finales siempre me ponen melancólica :( Pero bueno, aún no hemos llegado al final. Todavía nos queda el epílogo ;)**

**Espero que os haya gustado el desenlace de la historia.**

**¡Nos leemos en el epílogo!**

**XOXO**


	22. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **

**

* * *

**

**-Epílogo-**

_**4 años después**_

-¡Corre papi! –gritó la pequeña Élodie intentando que su padre no la atrapara, mientras yo los miraba desde el porche con una sonrisa divertida. Me encantaba ver como jugaban juntos, y me hacía feliz escuchar la risa contagiosa de mi hija. Había salido físicamente igual que su padre, con el cabello rubio y rizado, y con sus mismos ojos azules. Aunque era igual de obstinada y caprichosa que yo, así que no se podía negar que era hija nuestra. Aquel mismo día cumplía tres años y habían venido todos nuestros familiares a celebrarlo, incluido Peter y Charlotte con Karen.

-¡No nos va a coger! –la secundó Renesmee corriendo hacia otro lado, esquivando a Jasper que no había dejado de correr.

-Claro que sí, os atraparé a todas, pero cuando me tome un descanso –musitó él jadeando, dejándose caer al suelo teatralmente como si se hubiera desmayado.

Las tres niñas que había en el jardín se apresuraron a echarse sobre él para molestarlo, seguidas por Sheldon, que no dudó en subirse también sobre su dueño, por lo que pensé que sería mejor tomar medidas antes de que lo aplastaran entre todas y el perro.

-Tranquilidad, señoritas –les pedí caminando hacia ellas.

-Sí, socorro –exigió Jasper casi sin poder hablar.

Cogí a Élodie en brazos y dejé que tanto Karen como Renesmee se levantaran solas, pero no lo hicieron.

En aquel momento, aparecieron Peter, Charlotte, Edward y Bella por la puerta del jardín, y todos sonrieron al ver a las niñas aún sobre Jasper.

-Dios mío, lo vais a aplastar –dijo Charlotte con una risita, levantando a su hija de encima de mi marido.

-Él se ha dejado –apuntó Renesmee poniéndose en pie y colocándose al lado de sus padres.

Y tenía razón, Jasper continuaba siendo peor que los niños.

-¿Cuándo vamos a comer el pastel? –preguntó Karen mirándome con atención.

-Cuando os apetezca, ¿queréis comerlo ya? –pregunté.

-¡Sí! –gritaron las niñas corriendo hacia dentro de la casa, y Élodie se removió en mis brazos porque quería seguir a las _niñas grandes, _como ella las llamaba. Se tambaleó un poquito cuando la solté, y comenzó a corretear hasta dentro del rancho.

Le tendí una mano a Jasper para que se levantara del suelo, y a continuación todos entramos de nuevo en la casa. Cuando puse un pie dentro, llamaron a la puerta, por lo que me apresuré a ir a abrir, y me sorprendí gratamente al encontrar a Rosalie y a Emmett en la entrada.

-¡Hola, hola! –Canturreó Emmett antes de arrojarse sobre mí –como solía hacer siempre –para abrazarme a su manera.

-Hola chicos –los saludé con una gran sonrisa. – ¡Pensaba que estabais en Nueva York! –exclamé abrazando a mi amiga.

Ellos se habían conocido en una de las visitas que nos había hecho Rosalie, y desde el primer momento en que se vieron, se odiaron. No dejaban de discutir y de fastidiarse mutuamente, y por más que Jasper y yo intentamos que se hicieran amigos, no lo logramos. Pero un día, decidieron hacer una tregua y llevarse bien. El día que Rosalie volvía a Nueva York, Emmett decidió marcharse con ella de repente, para nuestra sorpresa, y desde aquel momento comenzaron a vivir juntos. Fue una historia demasiado extraña, pero nos alegró mucho el hecho de que dos de nuestros mejores amigos se enamoraran. Y lo mejor de todo era que vivían seis meses en el piso que Rosalie tenía en Nueva York, y seis meses en la casa que Emmett poseía en Dilley. Pero lo más divertido de todo era que ni siquiera a esas alturas habían dejado de discutir.

-Sí, pero no nos íbamos a perder el cumpleaños de nuestra sobrina favorita –me informó Rosalie entrando en la casa. Tenían a Élodie demasiado mimada, pero no podía quejarme, porque tanto Jasper como yo éramos iguales a ellos.

Cuando Élodie los vio se fue corriendo a saludarlos, y se enganchó a Emmett como si fuera una lapa. Renesmee y Karen no se quedaron atrás, por lo que se sentaron una en cada pierna de Emmett, y allí se quedaron.

Decidí sacar el pastel antes de que fuera más tarde, y cuando le cantamos el _Cumpleaños feliz _a Élodie, me faltó tiempo para ver como tanto las niñas como Emmett empezaban a comerse la tarta.

-¿Qué os parece si os esperáis un poco? –preguntó Jasper con el ceño fruncido, alejando el pastel de las manos de su amigo.

Tuve que darme prisa en colocar los platos, porque me ponía nerviosa la mirada suplicante de Emmett. Parecía que no había comido nada en años, así que el primer trozo que corté se lo di a él.

Cuando las niñas acabaron de comerse sus pedazos, se levantaron de la mesa y rodearon a Jasper.

-¿Vamos a jugar? –le preguntó Élodie mirándolo con los ojitos brillantes.

-¿Ahora? –preguntó él. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de acabarse su trozo de pastel.

Todas asintieron, y sin que hubiera dicho que sí, lo cogieron de la mano y entre las tres lo arrastraron fuera de la casa.

-Nessie, no molestes –la riñó Bella, pero su hija se limitó a hacerle un movimiento con la mano que indicaba que no estaba molestando, y a continuación salió al jardín.

-Sabes que a Jasper no le importa –le dije yo para tranquilizarla.

-Lo sé, pero es que cuando quiere se pone pesadita.

-Bueno, déjala que juegue, así esta noche dormirá como un tronco –apuntó Edward.

-En ese caso, tal vez tú también debas irte a jugar con ellos –le dijo Rosalie a Emmett.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó como si fuese un niño pequeño.

-Claro, anda, vete –le contestó ella, y Emmett no se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo al jardín. Parecía que estaba deseoso de irse a jugar con las niñas y con Jasper.

No pude evitar reírme, y al cabo de un rato decidimos salir nosotros también para ver qué era lo que estaban haciendo.

Un par de horas después, se fueron todos porque las niñas se quedaron dormidas en el sofá. Y era normal. No habían dejado de correr y saltar en todo el día. Me extrañaba que Jasper aún estuviera despierto.

Cuando decidimos irnos a dormir, llevé a Élodie en brazos hasta su habitación y la coloqué en la cama, tapándola con las mantas. Después de darle un beso, salí de su habitación y me fui a la mía, cerrando la puerta cuando entré. Jasper ya estaba en la cama, medio dormido.

-No me extraña que estés rendido, si eres peor tú que las niñas –lo pinché cuando me metí en la cama.

-No puedo evitarlo, me encanta jugar con ellas –murmuró abrazándome y atrayéndome hasta él, colocándome bajo su cuerpo.

-Ya veo. Y por eso mismo he pensado que podemos tener otro hijo –se me ocurrió decírselo en aquel momento, aunque ya llevaba varios días pensando en el tema.

-¿Quieres que tengamos otro? –preguntó acariciando mi mejilla con su nariz.

-Sí, ¿es que tú no?

-Claro que sí. Yo quiero tener todos los hijos que tú quieras.

-En ese caso, ¿qué te parece si empezamos ahora? –le pregunté sugerentemente, rodeándolo con mis brazos.

-Me parece genial –me contestó antes de capturar mis labios con los suyos.

En aquel momento se me fue todo el cansancio que había acumulado durante el día, y me apreté contra el cuerpo de Jasper, deseando que me acariciara.

De repente, escuchamos un grito agudo proveniente de la habitación de Élodie que hizo que nos separásemos al instante y que Jasper estuviera a punto de caerse de la cama. Al cabo de un par de segundos, la puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió de golpe, y vimos a nuestra hija parada en el marco, abrazada a su osito.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? –le pregunté incorporándome, aunque ya sabía lo que le ocurría. Todas las noches era lo mismo.

-Monstruo –murmuró haciendo un puchero.

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó Jasper con el ceño fruncido. –Pero si lo eché anoche de tu habitación, ¿no lo recuerdas? –le dijo para tranquilizarla, pero a mí me entró la risa al recordar la escena de la noche pasada: Jasper se había colocado una cacerola en la cabeza y se había armado con una escoba para ir a cazar al "monstruo" que habitaba en la habitación de Élodie. Ella había cogido un plumero para golpearlo si era que llegaban a capturarlo, y habían estado bastante rato en la habitación, hasta que Élodie se durmió por el aburrimiento, y Jasper pudo regresar a nuestro cuarto.

-Sí, pero ha vuelto… ¿puedo dormir con vosotros? –preguntó abrazando con más fuerza su peluche.

Observé a mi hija que me miraba haciendo un puchero, y no pude decirle que no.

-Vale, pero sólo por esta noche. Papá mañana volverá a echar al monstruo y entonces dormirás en tu habitación, ¿de acuerdo, señorita? –le pregunté firmemente, y ella asintió con una sonrisita feliz.

Sabía que teníamos que convencerla de que los monstruos no existían, pero no se lo creería hasta que fuese más mayor y comenzara a comprender mejor las cosas.

Jasper se levantó y cogió a Élodie en brazos como si fuese un saco de patatas, para después dejarla en la cama, en medio de nosotros dos.

-Y ahora, a dormir, que menuda fiesta hemos tenido hoy –dijo tapándola con las mantas. A continuación la llenó de besos que la hicieron reír, y después se tumbó junto a ella.

Yo me coloqué de lado para observar a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo y sonreí. Imaginé como habría sido mi vida si al final me hubiera casado con Garret, y no pude hacerlo. Me era imposible imaginar una vida en la que Élodie no existiera, o en la que Jasper no formara parte de ella, así que suspiré y dejé de pensar en eso. Yo era muy feliz, y sabía que la decisión que había tomado tres años atrás había sido la acertada.

Volví a la realidad, y me di cuenta de que Élodie se había quedado profundamente dormida chupándose el dedo pulgar y abrazando con el otro brazo a su osito. Jasper continuaba despierto, acariciándole suavemente el cabello a su hija, y cuando se percató de que lo estaba mirando, sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa, agradeciéndole con la mirada todo lo que había hecho por mí y todo lo que me había dado, y cerré los ojos.

No podía pedir nada más. Aquella era mi familia, aquella era mi vida, y lo único que debía hacer era seguir viviendo por él, por ella. _Por ellos._

_Fin_

**

* * *

**

**=') ¡Qué monos! ¡No me diréis no que son una ternurita! :3 **

**Ay...¡cómo me gustan los finales felices! Además, ya veis que no me he olvidado de Emmett y de Rosalie ;)**

**Espero que os haya gustado el epílogo y que hayáis disfrutado leyendo esta historia, por lo menos una mínima parte de lo mucho que disfruté yo escribiéndola. Creo que ha sido una de las historias que más me ha gustado escribir ^^ **

**Pero claro, el fic no hubiera sido nada sin vuestros reviews, vuestros ánimos y vuestras alertas ;) ¿Os he dicho alguna vez que sois los mejores? ¿No? ¡Pues lo sois! Así que muchas gracias por todo :)**

**Algunas de vosotras me preguntasteis si ya tenía pensada otra historia, y la respuesta es sí, pero no sólo eso, ya la tengo escrita y recién acabada. Imagino que esta semana ya empezaré a subirla, y me pondré a escribir otra que tengo en mente (sí, últimamente me vienen ideas del más allá xD) **

**Y sobre el argumento, os diré que tratará sobre dos hermandades de vampiros, una humana y una venganza. Ahora os tendréis que esperar unos días para conocer un poquito más sobre el fic ;)**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**XOXO**


End file.
